Oracles
by yoru-san
Summary: Voldemort a gagné. Harry Potter est mort. Mais grâce à une potion mise au point par Hermione et Rogue, il se retrouve dans les limbes, lieu des Oracles. La cinquième accueille le jeune Potter, et lui dit qu'elle peut l'aider à changer le destin, son destin. Avec les indications de Harry et les pouvoirs des Oracles, est-il encore possible de sauver le monde ? De sauver sa famille ?
1. Prologue

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Oui, je viens de citer Pokémon. Je répète, Pokémon. Je régresse… J'ai disparu de la circulation pour plusieurs raisons : numéro un, la pire peur de l'auteur, le syndrome de la page blanche. Satanée page blanche. Numéro deux, ma santé. Un horreur. Neuf mois de douleur, une dépression et un burn out. Non, je ne suis pas tombée enceinte, je n'ai juste pas de bol. Numéro trois, un mémoire ET un travail aux trente cinq heures. Mâtiné à tout cela, ben, ça va faire presque deux ans. Mais j'ai retrouvé la passion, donc voici une nouvelle histoire, et mon autre fanfiction sera reprise d'ici peu.

Bon, l'étalage de ma vie est terminé. Parlons maintenant d'_Oracles_. Une fanfiction de trente chapitres, prologue et épilogue compris. Oracles aura deux définitions : ceux qui peuvent changer le futur et la vision du futur. Oracle est donc un personnage mais aussi une vision.

Le titre de ce chapitre est Requiem. Je conseille bien évidemment celui de Mozart, magnifique, et notamment le premier mouvement, Requiem. Comme _Accidentally_, chaque chapitre aura un titre tiré d'une musique. Et comme _Accidentally_, il y a un plan.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Prologue**

« _Requiem_ »

Harry James Potter, le Survivant, la seule personne au monde faisant peur à Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom, courait. Il courait pour sauver sa vie, courait pour échapper aux lycans, lâchés par l'infâme Voldemort. Ron était devant lui. Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, son frère même. Le grand roux était encore sous le choc du massacre de sa famille qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si bienveillant étaient devenu fous. Hermione, une jolie jeune femme, la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur génération, tenait la main de son petit ami, elle aussi sous le choc. Personne ne s'attendait à l'attaque du Terrier, lieu des Weasley.

L'Ordre du Phénix, où ce qui en restait depuis la mort de son fondateur, Albus Dumbledore, un an et demi plus tôt, avait été surpris. Deuxième fois. Pour la deuxième fois, ils avaient été trahis par l'un des leurs. Un Gardien des secrets. Qui l'eut cru qu'un Weasley pouvait trahir les siens ? Harry le savait très bien. Ses parents étaient morts à cause d'une trahison, il y a aujourd'hui dix sept ans.

Nous étions en effet le 31 octobre 1998. Depuis plus d'un an, le Trio d'or, comme ils étaient surnommés, sillonnait l'Angleterre à la recherche d'une solution pour éradiquer Lord Voldemort de la surface de la Terre. Sans succès. Ron était retourné chez lui au début de l'été, suivi par Hermione. Harry était resté seul, survivant et fuyant les chasseurs de primes à ses trousses. Et puis, aujourd'hui, il y eut la trêve. Un jour de trêve, où le Trio d'or s'était réunit et où Harry avait baissé sa garde. Grand mal lui fasse, pensa t-il en chassant les larmes de ses yeux si verts.

Derrière lui, Mangemorts, Lycans et même Vampires étaient à leur trousse. Derrière eux, leur famille était soit morte, soit sur le point de mourir. Enfin, ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Sirius, son parrain, était mort depuis de longues années. Rémus, son second parrain, ne ressemblait plus à rien à la fin. Sa femme, enceinte de sept mois, était dans un bien pire état que lui. Les professeurs de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, les suivants de Dumbledore avaient été obligés à faire des choses si horribles, qu'ils finirent par se suicider.

Il ne restait plus que le Trio d'Or. Trois adultes de dix huit ans. Trois adultes brisés. Et ils couraient pour sauver leur vie.

Arrivés à une clairière, Hermione Granger stoppa Ron, et tendit sa main à Harry. Elle voyait très bien les créatures des ténèbres approcher, et criait à Harry de se dépêcher. Elle fixait les yeux verts de son meilleur ami, ne voulant pas voir la mort arriver. Elle ne le vit pas.

Ron, lui, accueillit la faucheuses avec un sourire. L'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort, de la même couleur que les yeux de son frère d'adoption, était portant destiné à son amour. Il la protégea, car elle était bien plus importante que lui. Et mourut avec le regard franc et protecteur que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Hermione hurla, de désespoir. Harry, lui, se retourna, pour faire face à la plaie de l'humanité, Monsieur je-me-crois-le-plus-fort, Lord Voldemort. Une espèce d'ersatz humaine mâtinée à un reptile. Potter entendait sa meilleure amie pleurer, et il savait.

Le destin était une drôle de chose.

Le Survivant, dernier espoir, si ce n'est le seul, serra sa baguette magique dans sa main droite si fortement qu'il s'écorcha la main. Son regard vert s'assombrit. En ce moment, il n'était plus que haine et vengeance. Il ne voulait pas sauver les autres, il voulait les venger. Que leurs âmes trouvent le repos. Il s'élança vers le Lord des Ténèbres, tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas le sortilège de la mort à sa gauche.

Il tomba raide, sur l'herbe glacée. Hermione ne fit même pas attention, serrant dans ses bras Ron, qui devenait de plus en plus froid. Elle savait sa fin proche, mais elle était perdue dans sa folie.

Tellement, qu'en en avait oublié la fiole de potion expérimentale et le carnet dans sa veste.

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans ce qui ressembla à la gare King's Cross. Enfin, la gare, sans les couleurs. Tout était gris. C'était… monochrome. Si le Paradis ressemblait à cela, il se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les Enfers.

« Eh bien, mon petit Harry, je suis bien surpris de te voir ici, lança une voix si familière »

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son ancien mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Lui qui adorait les robes de sorciers colorés, il faisait triste mine avec ses habits gris. Mais son sourire et ses yeux pétillants étaient réconfortants. Après ces temps difficiles, c'était agréable.

« Suis-je mort ? demanda-t-il ?

- Non. Tu es dans le Purgatoire, ni vivant, ni mort, expliqua le plus grand sorcière qui n'eut jamais existé. Ce qui a été tué ne provenait pas de toi.

-Un Horcruxe. Je suis un Horcruxe.

-Tu étais. Et même Tom ne le savait pas. As-tu réussi ta mission ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux. Non, il n'avait pas réussit. Il avait eu confiance, s'était épanché chez les Weasley cet été. C'était pourquoi toutes les pistes des Horcruxes étaient fausses. Tom le savait.

« Ah. Je vois. Tout est perdu alors… dit doucement Dumbledore.

-Oui, j'ai échoué. Je suis si désolé….

-Voyons, mon enfant, tu as fait de ton mieux. »

Albus prit dans ses bras le jeune adulte. Oui, il avait fait de son mieux. La prophétie, une fois connue, l'avait conduit dans un cul-de-sac. Une prophétie le reliant lui et Voldemort. Que de tragédie…

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Potter

-Tu vas revenir à la vie. Il sera surpris, mais il n'y rien d'autre à faire.

-Ah. Bien. »

Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment. Tout était perdu, le monde n'était plus à sauver. Le monde voulait-il peut-être ne pas être sauvé. Qui sait. Le destin, encore une fois.

« Au fait, est-ce que Severus Rogue était de notre côté ?

-Bien évidemment.

-Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour qu'il puisse continuer d'espionner Voldemort ?

-Oui. Et j'étais mourant Harry. Severus a juste accéléré ma mort, avoua l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

-C'était bien lui qui m'a donné l'épée de Gryffondor ?

-Oui. Je l'y ai poussé.

-Et le livre ? »

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme, surpris. Quel livre ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon petit. Un livre ?

-Un carnet de notes, plutôt. D'une certaine Viviane. C'était écrit à la main et sur les potions. Hermione a trouvé cela passionnant.

-Je n'en doute pas. Viviane, tu dis ? Intéressant. »

Harry regarda son mentor sourire. Il pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche et trouver une explication plausible. C'était un imprévu pour le grand Manitou, mais un bon imprévu.

« Te rappelles-tu de tes cours de Divination, mon jeune ami ?

-Ces conneries ? J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à me souvenir. Pourquoi ?

-Ah, le destin est une merveille ! Quand tout est fini, il trouve le moyen d'envoyer de l'espoir !

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, à la fin ? Allez-vous me l'expliquer ?

-Non, tu comprendras en temps et en heure…

-Mais nous n'avons plus de temps ! Je n'ai plus de temps ! hurla le jeune homme. »

Albus Dumbledore lui fit son sourire, le sourire qu'il exècrait le plus au monde. Celui qui lui fait dire qu'il en savait plus que lui, et que délibérément, il le lui cachait.

« Mon enfant, trouve Severus. Il t'aidera. Emmène tes compagnons avec toi et trouve-le. S'il est présent, il te trouvera. Vous devez vous parler. As-tu compris ?

-Pourquoi ? Personne ne peut changer le destin, le futur !

-Oh, détrompes toi. Quelqu'un peut. Quelqu'un l'a fait. Et tu devras trouver cette personne. Va, mon garçon, et nous sommes tous fier de toi.

-Mais… »

* * *

Harry respira. Profondément. La mort, ça fait un mal de chien. Désolé, Sirius, pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un visage familier. « Trouve Severus », lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

Ben, ça, c'était fait.

« Il est mort, Maître, dit d'une voix froide son ancien professeur de potion. Que fait-on de la fille ?

-Bellatrix ! siffla le maître des Ténèbres. Amène-la près du Sauveur. Je veux qu'elle le voie avant de mourir. »

Les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue lui intima de jouer le mort. Il ferma donc les yeux, mais entendit son amie hurler. De douleur. Bellatrix dans sa folie, lui avait lancé un sortilège de douleur, le Doloris. Il entendit quelque chose atterrir lourdement à côté de lui. Hermione. Elle croisa les yeux de Rogue, qui lui fit un regard doux et lui montra Harry. Harry, vivant. Mais que se passait-il ?

« Prenez-vous les mains, chuchota le professeur. »

Voldemort s'avançait doucement vers eux. Ils le sentaient tous les trois. Et quand ils disparurent tous les trois, ils ne virent pas le visage interloqué de leurs pire ennemi. Dommage, cela valait le coup.

* * *

Severus les firent transplaner dans une de ses cachettes, en plein milieu du Pays-de-Galle. C'était miteux, mais le toit et les murs étaient corrects. Il retira ses mains et reprit sa respiration. Ce qu'il venait de faire relevait presque du miracle. Pas autant que Potter, mais presque.

Il s'appuya sur le mur et regarda Granger pleurer dans les bras de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après le massacre d'aujourd'hui. Lui aussi, pleurait tous les soirs. Ce monde était pourri. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait le sauver.

« Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses et mes condoléances. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps, dit-il de sa voix la plus amicale possible. »

Harry Potter arrêta de caresser le dos de sa meilleure amie et le regarda. Ce gosse avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Pourquoi avait-il le même regard que sa mère ?

« Merci, Professeur. De ma part, de celle d'Hermione, et de celle de Dumbledore. Je reviens du Purgatoire où j'ai eu une discussion avec lui.

-Et que vous a-t-il dit ? siffla Rogue, gêné de la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Que tout n'était pas perdu, souffla Potter, en se relevant, entraînant Granger.

-Tout n'est pas perdu ? demanda-t-elle, le regard dans le vague.

-Non. Tu as le livre ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sorti de sa poche un flacon et un carnet de voyage noir. Il savait ce que c'était, puisqu'il le lui avait donné. Mais Rogue était étonné que ce carnet expérimental fût leur salvation. Après tout, il était apparu sur son bureau, à Poudlard, des années auparavant. Il ne connaissait aucune Viviane potioniste mais ses annotations et réflexion étaient géniales.

« Allons dans le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise, proposa le Professeur, désappointé. »

Les deux jeunes le suivit silencieusement jusqu'au salon décrépi, où les attendait fauteuils et canapé confortables, ainsi qu'un feu de cheminé qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'allumer. Severus alla chercher aussi du thé, ils en avaient tous grand besoin. Harry ne lâcha pas son amie, qui serrait le carnet dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quoique, ça devait être le cas.

Les deux jeunes enlevèrent leurs robes de sorciers, découvrant leurs habits moldus plus pratiques. Le Professeur en fit de même. Trois adultes sur un pied d'égalité.

Ils burent leur première tasse silencieusement. Harry commença à parler lors de la deuxième tasse.

« Pourquoi m'avoir, nous avoir sauvé la vie ? demanda le Survivant. »

Fichu regard vert. Il lui devait bien la vérité, pensa le potioniste.

« Je connaissais ta mère, admit-il.

-Oui. Vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble, dit Harry.

-Nous avions trois ans et je suis celui qui lui a dit qu'elle était sorcière. Elle était vexée aux premiers abords, puis passionnée, se remémora Rogue, tendrement. Je l'aimais. Mais la vie nous a séparés.

-Mon père.

-Non, nos choix, répondit-il rapidement. Ton père a juste été le catalyseur de ma haine. Toi aussi. J'avais réussi à convaincre le maître de lui laisser la vie sauve…

-Mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Ça explique pourquoi Il ne voulait pas la tuer, murmura Harry.

-Elle est morte pour te sauver, alors, je devais te protéger. Pour elle. »

Il parla de son amie Lily Evans pendant trois heures. Hermione s'endormit, mais pas Harry. Il l'écouta religieusement, avidement même. On lui avait souvent parlé de son père mais pas de sa mère. Et il adorait chaque secondes. A la fin, il se leva et enlaça son professeur, le remerciant et lui disant que sa mère devait être très fière de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Rogue pleura. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il attendait ses paroles. Son amie lui pardonnait et l'aimait. Cela lui suffisait. Alors, il enlaça aussi Harry et le remercia. Comme une litanie, il le remercia encore et encore.

Hermione se réveilla à ce moment là. Finalement, ces deux personnes honorables se comprenaient. Enfin. Le Professeur brisa l'accolade et alla chercher de l'alcool. Selon lui, il avait grand besoin d'un verre. A vrai dire, ils en avaient tous besoin.

Une horloge annonça midi. Cela faisait quatre heures que le Terrier avait été attaqué.

Rogue avala cul sec un shoot de whisky pur feu. Cela lui redonna la force de prendre la parole.

« Qu'à dit Dumbledore ?

-Rien, comme à son habitude. Il me dit me remémorer mes cours de Divination….

-Ces conneries ?

-Exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Ensuite, il a parlé de destin et de personne qui peuvent changer le futur. Avez-vous idées de ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais été à un cours de Divination, admit Rogue.

-Et toi Mione ? Une idée ? »

La jeune femme réfléchissait. La troisième année avait été dingue. En effet, elle avait décidé de prendre toutes les options, chose qu'elle pouvait faire avec un retourneur de temps. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus du cours de Divination. Conneries, comme avait dit les deux autres.

« Non. Et en ce qui concerne le carnet ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas qui l'a écrit. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il vous serait plus utile qu'à moi.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé le message codé ?

-Quel message codé ? s'interrogea Severus. »

Hermione lui expliqua que les moldus intégraient souvent des messages cachés en temps de guerre dans des documents. Il suffisait de chaleur et de jus de citron pour voir apparaitre un autre message. C'était le cas pour ce carnet. Elle lui montra le carnet, à l'envers, où elle avait retranscrit tous les messages cachés.

Il lu, ébahit, les instructions. Fils de lune, crins argenté de licorne et même l'orchidée verte. Des légendes ! Et pourtant, le carnet indiquait des endroits précis et même des conseils pour la récolte. Lieux, dates et heures.

« Les fils de Lune servent, selon la légende, de passage pour un esprit. Les crins argenté de licorne sont, quand à eux, pour la stabilisation du lien. Et l'orchidée verte est pour la séparation du corps et de l'esprit. Ces ingrédients sont inestimables.

-Oui, je sais. Après tout, j'ai bien fait du polynectar en deuxième année, admit Hermione.

-Tu _quoi_ ? hurla le Professeur. C'était toi la voleuse ?

-Eh oui.

-Deuxième année ? Eh bien, c'était très Gryffondor de ta part.

-Et parfaitement réussi. Vous devriez être fier de moi.

-Malheureusement, je le suis. Tu as fait la potion ?

-Oui. Dans la fiole. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Où est-ce que l'esprit irait ?

-Le Purgatoire ? proposa le Professeur.

-J'y reviens et c'est franchement déprimant, admit Harry, qui était resté hors de la conversation potion.

-Y avait-il quelque chose pour nous aider ? demanda Hermione.

-Nope. C'était tout gris et il n'y avait que Dumbledore. »

Severus examina la potion argenté qui reposait dans la fiole. Magnifique réalisation de la part de son ex élève. Mais c'était trop risqué de la boire sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il la serra dans son poing, frustré.

La porte et les fenêtres explosèrent. Hermione et Harry se mirent sur leur garde, leurs baguettes pointées vers l'entrée.

« Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aucune idée, je ne le sens plus. Ça devait être l'Horcruxe, admit Harry.

-Il n'y a plus de le temps de tergiverser, reconnu Rogue, en donnant la fiole à Hermione. Attention ! »

Il se jeta entre le rayon de la mort et Potter. Il exauça son souhait en mourant pour son amie. Protégeant sa chair et son sang.

Voldemort regarda son ancien suivant tomber, sans aucun sentiment. Severus Rogue était certainement la seule personne au monde à l'avoir surpris. Avec Harry Potter. Mais Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom était trop paranoïaque pour ne pas avoir mit de sortilège de traçage sur des plus proches confidents. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Hermione donna la fiole à son ami et s'élança contre le maître des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, Fenrir Greyback, lycan, lui aussi s'élança et la mordit sur son flanc. Harry essaya d'intervenir mais un Avada se dirigea vers lui. Les cris de douleur de son amie couvraient les attaques de toute part. Trois, quatre, puis dix personnes lancèrent le sortilège de la mort.

Mais ce fut Voldemort qui lança le fatal. Il toucha sa cicatrice, symbole de leur lien.

Au même moment, la fiole s'écrasa par terre. Un nuage argenté s'éleva et vint recouvrir le Survivant. Voldemort eu peur un moment d'une troisième résurrection de Potter. Mais lorsque le nuage se dissipa, Harry Potter était toujours là. Les yeux grands ouverts. Morts.

Son règne de terreur pour véritablement commencer maintenant.

Il avait gagné.

* * *

Harry se réveilla une troisième fois aujourd'hui. Groggy, avec un mal de crâne insoutenable, il entendait l'âtre d'une cheminé et le silence.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que ses lunettes étaient cassées. Encore. Il ramassa sa baguette et répara ses verres. Une fois remises sur son nez, il put observer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était une grande pièce, éclairée par des bougies disséminées en hauteur et l'immense cheminée. Il était assis sur un canapé de très bonne facture, moelleux et qui appelait à la sieste. Une table basse avec des piles de livres était en face en lui. Un autre canapé et un fauteuil assorti entouraient la table basse.

Il se leva et parcourut la pièce. Une immense bibliothèque, bien plus grande que celle de Poudlard était derrière son canapé. Une grande table, d'autre moins quatre mètres était juste à côté.

Mais quel était donc cet endroit ?

Certainement par le Purgatoire. C'était bien plus chaleureux que le Purgatoire. Et Dumbledore n'était pas là.

« Hé ho, y'a quelqu'un ! lança-t-il. »

L'écho lui répondit. La pièce devait être immense. Trop épuisé pour la parcourir de fond en comble, il se rallongea et dormit. Alors, on pouvait être fatigué même en étant mort. Intéressant.

Quelqu'un le secoua fortement. Il se réveilla et, dans la pénombre, ne distingua pas qui le dérangeait dans son repos bien mérité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans les limbes ? demanda la voix.

-Les limbes ? Ça existe ce truc ? Et qui être vous ?

-Ceci est mon lieu. Le lieu pour les Oracles.

-Oracles ? Ça existe ce truc ? Comme les Devins ?

-Les Devins sont des arnaqueurs, merci bien ! dit la voix, vexée. Je suis la cinquième Oracle.

-Et les Oracles peuvent changer le destin. Bordel, il avait raison ! Encore une fois !

-De quoi, mon cher ? demanda la voix en s'asseyant dans l'autre canapé.

-Dumbledore. Je le hais autant que je l'admire.

-Cela arrive souvent. Quel est ton nom ? Et ton époque, ici, toutes les époques se confondent.

-Harry James Potter. 1998. J'ai dix huit ans. »

Harry pouvait voir l'ombre, une voix de femme par ailleurs se tendre lorsqu'il annonça son nom. Elle était surprise. En fait, la mort, ça pouvait aller. C'était bien moins bizarre que sa vie.

« Ah. Es-tu un Oracle ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Par contre, je suis mort.

-Alors comment es-tu venu ici ?

-Une potion d'une certaine Viviane, maugréa-t-il.

-Viviane, hein ? Tu vois, mon petit, lorsqu'on voit le futur comme moi, tout devient ironique.

-Quand on a ma poisse, la vie devient rapidement merdique, dit sarcastiquement Harry, n'appréciant pas vraiment le 'petit' de l'inconnue.»

L'ombre s'avança à contre jour. Ainsi, Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Tendrement.

« Quelle vie as-tu pu avoir pour atterrir ici, Harry ? demanda la femme, en pleurant. Mon pauvre petit… »

Non, en fait, la mort, c'était bien, bien plus bizarre.

* * *

**Yoru **: Voilà. Les chapitres seront aussi longs. Par contre, ils auront une structure différente. Pour le moment, je vous laisse mariner avec l'Oracle et Viviane. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la légende du Roi Arthur, et l'histoire à lieu au temps des parents de Harry. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Vous verrez.

J'espère également ne pas être allé trop rapidement. Mais les trous seront expliqués plus tard. C'est un prologue, il est là pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Gravity_ », merveilleuse chanson de Maaya Sakamoto.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **C'est la fête! Sortez vos clairons, dansez la gigue! Pourquoi ?

**Publication hebdomadaire!**

Voici donc le premier chapitre. Chaque chapitre suivra un personnage indiqué en dessous du titre. Ici, Lily. Il y a des personnages inventés qui font leur apparition car il y avait des trous. Mais j'ai essayé de rester au plus près du canon. Ainsi, il y a pas mal de noms de familles qui seront familiers.

« _Gravity_ » vient de l'incroyable OST de Wolf Rain. Magnifique animé, délicat et imaginatif. Maaya Sakamoto est une chanteuse exceptionnelle.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« _Gravity_ »

Lily

* * *

Les vacances avaient tout juste commencé et Poudlard manquait déjà à Lily Evans. Elle venait de rentrer chez ses parents, à Leeds, et n'avait rien à faire, si ce n'est se préparer à l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie, Gloria. Lily n'était pas une jeune femme de dix-sept ans normale : elle était une sorcière, qui étudiait à Poudlard, une école pour jeunes sorciers, se trouvant quelque part en Écosse.

Toute sa famille était des moldus, des personnes sans pouvoir. Seulement un voisin était un sorcier avant qu'elle ne connaisse Poudlard. Un monde magique s'était ouvert à elle. Un monde magique qui était maintenant en guerre.

Lily s'habilla légèrement d'un tee shirt et d'une jupe en jean. Ses parents l'avaient acceptée sans aucuns soucis, mais pas sa sœur, Pétunia. Avec le temps, la cadette de la famille avait compris que son ainée était jalouse de ses capacités. Lily ne répondait pas aux piques et avait maintenant pitié de sa sœur. Heureusement, leurs parents étaient là pour améliorer leur relation. En vain.

Elle aplatît ses longs cheveux auburn puis les coiffa en une tresse lâche. Sa chambre étant rangée et attendant son invitée, Lily pouvait descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Cet été était le plus vivable depuis très longtemps. En effet, sa sœur avait déménagé dans le Surrey, chez son fiancé, Vernon Dursley, un élément important d'une usine de perceuse. Un être détestable en tout point.

« Bonjour Maman. Papa est déjà à l'usine ? demanda-t-elle en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.

-Bonjour ma fille. Oui, il est déjà parti. Le petit déjeuner est prêt, sers-toi. »

Sa mère, Rose, était très belle, douce et généreuse. Mère au foyer, elle a tenu à ce que ses filles fassent des études et soient indépendantes, mentalement et financièrement. Ainsi, elle avait vu avec réprobation sa fille suivre la même voie qu'elle. Heureusement, sa cadette avait assez de caractère et d'ambition pour toutes les trois. Ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccablement rassemblés en un chignon et ses yeux noirs sondeurs, derrières ses lunettes de vues. Son corps de danseuse lui donnait un contrôle de son corps impressionnant.

Lily lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle aussi avait un corps souple et fin de danseuse, un visage fin et racé ainsi que de longs cheveux auburn. Mais elle avait hérité des yeux de sa grand-mère maternelle, deux émeraudes en amande et du sourire chaleureux de son père. Son père, son héros, toujours là pour aider les autres, ne se choisissant jamais.

Tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner, elle se remémora ses six dernières années à l'école Poudlard. Comment elle avait perdu son ami, Severus, comment elle en avait gagné, avec Gloria, sa camarade de chambre, son frère Logan et également Pétra. Ainsi que Sirius et Rémus, et même Potter. Potter, qui avait changé du tout au tout en quelques mois. Il avait arrêté de lui courir après ainsi que ses bêtises. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé en lui. Peut être avait-il réalisé que la guerre était à leur porte.

La guerre. Le monde sorcier était en guerre depuis maintenant un an. Depuis l'attaque sanglante du Chemin de Traverse. 105 victimes, le double de blessés, Lord Voldemort avait déclaré la guerre au Ministère de la Magie du Royaume Uni. La plupart des citoyens croyait encore à la puissance d'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard et vainqueur du Mage noir Gellert Grindelwald, mais l'école s'était vidée de la moitié de ses élèves. Cela restait pourtant l'endroit le plus sûr du pays.

Ses parents ignoraient tout de cela, la jeune fille ne voulant pas les inquiéter.

On sonna. Lily glapit, avala d'une seule traite son chocolat chaud et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Hello, Lily ! Tu m'as manqué, ma belle ! lui lança Gloria Cauldwell.

-Toi aussi, dit Lily en l'enlaçant. Qui est ton ami ?

-Ah. Repos soldat, je suis arrivée à bon port ! lança la fille du Ministre de la Magie. L'Auror Prewett peut repartir travailler !

-Mesdemoiselles, pas de folie, salua l'Auror avant de repartir discrètement au Ministère. »

Gloria était toujours aussi belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds toujours bien coiffé, ses yeux marron malicieux et son corps de rêve. Son sourire en coin, un temps coquin, un temps boudeur allait parfaitement avec ses joues rebondies et toujours rose. Elle incarnait à elle seule l'insouciance et la décadence.

Les malles de la jeune sorcière se soulevèrent dans l'air et alla trouver la chambre d'ami qui allait l'accueillir pendant un mois. Un fois fait, elles retournèrent dans la cuisine où la mère de son amie l'attendait. Depuis cinq étés, Gloria passait un mois à Leeds, chez les Evans. Et elle se sentait toujours la bienvenue. Bien plus que chez elle, surtout depuis que son père était devenu le Ministre de la Magie, l'année dernière.

« Lily chérie, tu as du courrier ! Dois-je donner à manger à cette chouette ? demanda sa mère, près d'une fenêtre.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Merci Maman !

-C'est la _Gazette du sorcier_, ma chérie.

-J'arrive. »

La _Gazette_ arrivait toutes les semaines et cacher à ses parents le monde en guerre était de plus en plus difficile. Elle embrassa sa mère et la remercia encore une fois de son aide, puis retourna dans la cuisine où Gloria dévorait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

« Bref, Flo va se marier à un américain et elle part dans deux semaines. Tu connais nos relations…

-Et tu as décidé de venir ici quand même, fini Lily, en lui servait du jus d'orange bien frais. Qu'en pense ton frère ?

-Comme d'habitude, il fuit nos disputes de sœur. Mais c'est mon jumeau, donc il sera toujours de mon côté. Faire utérus commun, ça peut servir. Madame Evans, c'est une tuerie votre petit déjeuner !

-Merci Gloria. Et tu peux m'appeler Rose. Je vais faire quelques courses. Soyez sage !

-Au revoir Maman. Sois prudente. »

Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent Mme Evans avec un sourire avant de reprendre leur discussion.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Lily, en passant le journal à son amie.

-Pas d'attaque. Les gros titres sont sur les réformes de mon père. Le gouvernement français vient faire une petite visite la semaine prochaine. Et…. Oh, merde. Pauvre James…

-Quoi, pauvre James ? demanda Lily en se levant de sa chaise pour voir ce qui avait choqué Gloria.

-Tu savais que sa mère était morte en avril ? »

Avril. Période où l'impertinent Potter avant changé de comportement. Pas étonnant. Evans lu rapidement l'article sur son camarade. Ou plutôt, sur ses parents.

« William Eugène Potter est décédé avant-hier, 4 juillet, d'une crise cardiaque, à l'âge de 67 ans. Le guérisseur Potter était connu pour ses actions contre les épidémies incontrôlables, comme celle de la dragoncelle aux Etats-Unis en 1937, au tout début de sa carrière. Il était le fils de l'Ambassadeur Dunstan Harry Potter et d'Eugénie Eve Abbott-Potter, également guérisseuse qui périt durant la bataille de Nurmemgard, alors qu'elle combattait aux côtés de son mari et des frères Dumbledore.

-Il faut qu'on le voie….

-Son frère, Charlus, est décédé, avec son fils Oliver, en 1960. La femme de Charlus, Doréa Black, vient également de mourir au début du mois, continua Lily.

-Pauvre, pauvre James, murmura Gloria, la main devant la bouche.

-Tabatha Lewis-Potter, chercheuse en sortilège, à qui l'ont doit les sortilèges de protection du Ministère et de Poudlard, est décédée au mois d'avril d'une maladie infectieuse rare. Rien n'a filtré sur cette mystérieuse mort. Le chef de la famille reste Dunstan Potter, 102 ans et l'héritier James Potter, 17 ans. En espérant qu'il n'y aura plus de mort chez les Potter cette année.

-Tu le savais ? Lily ? Vous êtes tous les deux préfets, non ? Lily ? »

La jeune fille auburn regardait l'article et la photo, prise à l'enterrement de son père. Sirius était au côté de son meilleur ami, les yeux rouges. Rémus était présent également, comme Peter. Et James Potter paraissait éteint. Abattu, même. Il venait de perdre ses parents et sa tante et si peu de temps.

C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Lily avait souvent souhaité qu'il devienne adulte, mais pas comme ça.

Personne ne mérite ce qui lui arrive.

Derrière lui, un grand homme aux cheveux blancs et avec les mêmes yeux, âgé et se déplaçant avec une canne, serait son épaule. Son Grand-père certainement. Sa seule famille.

Effectivement, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Après cinq années de disputes futiles et incessantes, Lily avait fini par trouver James agréable. Sirius, Rémus et Gloria, qui étaient amis avec les deux, en étaient soulagés.

Comment réagir et comment l'aider, se demanda-t-elle. Aller le voir ? Il doit être inconsolable. Anéanti même.

Les deux filles ne se rendirent même pas compte que Rose Evans était de retour. Sa fille et son amie n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle se prépara à le réprimander gentiment lorsqu'elle vit les regarde troubles des deux filles.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? De mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Un ami vient de perdre son père. Il ne nous avait pas dit qu'il avait perdu sa mère il y a quelques mois….

-Oh, le pauvre chou. Ma Lily… »

Rose prit dans ses bras sa fille et Gloria. La blonde éclata en sanglot, se rappelant l'horrible douleur qu'elle avait ressentit à la mort de sa mère, il y avait cinq ans.

Et la guerre n'était même pas responsable.

* * *

_« Quelle vie as-tu pu avoir pour atterrir ici, Harry ? demanda la femme, en pleurant. Mon pauvre petit… _

_-Ben, je l'ai dis. Pourrie de chez pourrie. Pas besoin de pleurer pour autant. Vous venez de quelle époque._

_-Mon espace temps ? 1977. Juillet 1977. Je me suis réfugiée là pour fuir la réalité et mon pouvoir. Et toi ?_

_-J'ai reçu un Avada, la fiole de potion est tombée par terre et paf, j'étais ici. _

_-Oui, inventée par Viviane, c'est ça. _

_-Exact. Quel est votre nom, Madame ?_

_-Hey, je suis jeune, pas de Madame. Quand à mon nom, ça sera pour plus tard. _

_-Alors, comme je dois vous appeler ?_

_-Oracle. C'est ce que je suis. _

_-Fantastique, dit sarcastique Harry, en se frottant les tempes. Et vous êtes la numéro cinq, c'est ça ?_

_-Oui. Le premier était la Pythie de Delphes. Oui, un homme, je suis la première femme. Le second était Apollon. Avec un nom comme ça… bref. Le troisième est inconnu au bataillon. Il a gardé son identité secrète, ce qui est un miracle. Le quatrième était Gwilhem Pearl et sa vie était merdique, bien plus que la tienne. Avec moi, ça fait cinq. _

_-J'en doute mais pourquoi pas. Pourquoi ai-je atterris ici ?_

_-Le destin est un sacré petit farceur. Ta venue ici signifie qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je suis la seule à pouvoir manipuler le destin et changer le futur._

_-Alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »_

_La personne se figea un instant et Harry quitta ses bras. Elle retourna s'installer dans l'autre canapé. Elle semblait réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle devait ou pouvait faire. Et finalement, elle reprit la parole, d'une voix moins soutenue qu'avant. _

_« J'ai un pouvoir immense. Mais comme tout pouvoir, il demande quelque chose en échange. De tout aussi puissant et tout aussi magique. _

_-Quoi donc ? Ta magie ?_

_-Ma vie. »_

_Harry, choqué, se rassit. Effectivement, la décision devait être difficile. _

_« Et, traite moi d'égoïste, mais je l'aime bien ma vie. »_

_Au contraire, il comprenait parfaitement son dilemme. Il avait connu le même. _

_« Ça craint, commenta-t-il._

_-Ouaip. Ça craint à mort »_

_Harry, gêné, prit un livre sur la table basse et fit semblant de lire, laissant sa compagne dans ses pensées. Quelques instant plus tard, il fut interpellé par la femme encore inconnue._

_« Une vie merdique alors ? Raconte._

_-Il y a de quoi devenir dépressif, à la fin…_

_-Je le suis déjà. »_

_Cela le fit sourire._

_Alors, il raconta sa vie. Dès son enfance merdique à sa mort merdique. Et la personne vint encore une fois l'enlacer. Comme si elle l'aimait déjà._

_Mais qui était-elle ?_

* * *

Le mois fila à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lily mit son orgueil de côté et commença une correspondance épistolaire avec James. Elle pouvait maintenant l'appeler son ami. Gloria l'avait accompagné au mariage, horrible soit dit en passant, de sa sœur. Son nouveau beau-frère était… non, Lily gardait ses commentaires. Mais n'en pensait pas moins. Depuis son mariage, Pétunia n'avait que peu de contact avec sa famille. Elle passa d'un milieu ouvrier à un milieu petit bourgeois et s'était fondue dans son nouveau rôle avec une vitesse affolante.

Gloria était partie hier. Son père l'avait obligé à l'accompagner à une tournée américaine de diplomatie. Et selon elle, l'Ambassadeur Potter, les accompagnait. James était seul avec ses amis dans leur grande maison. Il allait mieux mais était toujours déprimé.

Voldemort n'avait attaqué aucun village, aucun lieu de pèlerinage depuis quatre mois maintenant. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait et cela inquiétait Lily. Au plus haut point.

Son père avait pris un jour de congé pour les accompagner, elle et sa mère, au Chemin de Traverse. Malheureusement, il était tombé sur un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sa fille l'avait rassuré, en lui disant que Poudlard est le lieu le mieux protégé au monde, mais il restait inquiète et avait décidé d'aller avec elles.

Pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse, il suffisait de passer par le réseau de Cheminette sorcier. Ce réseau, réglementé par le Ministère, raccordait les cheminées les unes aux autres. La cheminée des Evans était bien évidement raccordée. Ainsi, Lily demanda à ses parents de faire la même chose qu'elle : prendre une poignée de poussière de cheminée, et de dire distinctement Le Chaudron Baveur.

Elle sortit de la cheminée, et vit qu'elle était arrivée à mon port. Le Chaudron Baveur était la porte d'entrée pour le Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère arriva, puis son père. Pétra Boot lui fit de grand signe, assise sur une banquette. A ses côtés, Sirius Black, toujours aussi beau, grand et magnétique, avec ses cheveux mi-long noir brillant et ses yeux gris, lui fit un grand sourire en criant « Lilounette ». Elle détestait ce surnom, mais seul Sirius avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. James Potter, à ses côtés, sirotait un jus de citrouille distraitement. Mais son sourire s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit. Lily en rougit. Et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait !

« Tu nous présentes, Lily ? demanda son père, regardant d'un air étonné le grand brun qui courait vers eux.

-Le fou, c'est Sirius. Il aboi mais ne mord pas, présenta-t-elle avant d'être engloutit dans une étreinte gargantuesque. Bonjour Sirius. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ma Lilounette, tu as manqué à ton vieux Sirius…

-Sirius Orion Black, lâche-moi tout de suite ! dit froidement Evans. »

Sirius la reposa sur le sol et lui fit son regard spécial pour se faire pardonner, qui marchait à tous les coups.

« Bon toutou, plaisanta-t-elle en tapotant la tête de son ami. Papa, Maman, voici Sirius, Pétra et James. Les amies, voici mes parents, Rose et Lewis Evans. »

Tout le monde se serra la main. C'était la première fois que les parents de Lily rencontraient d'autres sorciers que Gloria et Logan. Ils paraissaient très gentil, quoiqu'un peu fou, en ce qui concernait Sirius.

Rose se souvint de James et sa tragédie familiale. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour cette période qui doit être difficile, Mr Potter.

-Merci, Mme Evans. Votre fille tient beaucoup de vous, que ce soit pour votre beauté ou votre bonté, murmura James en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Oh, vilain flatteur »

Lewis fusilla de son regard noir James. Il était une menace, non pas pour sa femme, mais pour sa fille.

Il passa la journée à surveiller ce jeune homme, poli et bien élevé. Pétra resta aux côtés de Sirius et le contrôla, comme elle savait le faire. De toutes les filles de l'école, Sirius avait peur de Pétra et de Lily. En définitive, ce fut une bonne journée. Étonnante et fondatrice. Pour les évènements qui allaient suivre.

* * *

Septembre arriva. Les Evans déposèrent, un peu effrayés, leur fille sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross. Gloria vient les saluer, tout comme son jumeau, portrait craché masculin, Logan Cauldwell. Lily enlaça longuement son père et sa mère, leur promettant de leur écrire toutes les semaines. Après un dernier baiser d'au revoir, elle rejoignit le Poudlard Express avec sa malle allégé par un sortilège.

Pétra les attendait dans un wagon, déjà endormie. Pétra Boot, dix sept ans, petite-amie de Logan, était une fille travailleuse quand elle le voulait. Mais la réveiller équivalait à un regard noir qui ferait fuir Sirius la queue entre les pattes. Logan alla s'asseoir près de sa dulcinée et la bascula pour que sa tête aille sur son épaule. Ils si étaient touchant, tous les deux.

Gloria parla de son mois d'août détestable aux Etats-Unis, et Logan accentua de temps en temps le récit, par un hochement de la tête. Etre les enfants du Ministre de la Magie, très doué en politique, moins humainement, n'était pas de tout repos. Lily raconta son été banal, mais très apprécié avec ses parents.

Les Maraudeurs, le groupe formé par James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, arrivèrent une heure après le départ du train. Tous se dirent bonjour sans réveiller Pétra de sa sieste et James s'assit à côté de Lily. Son sourire et sa malice était de retour. Mais il lui manquait encore une chose.

Alors que les paysages changeaient, et que les prés devinrent des vallées, le petit groupe fut interrompu par deux personnes. Des Serpentards : Rodolphus Lestrange et Maura Parkinson. Deux des pires dans le groupe des vert et argent.

« Tiens, tiens. Potter. Toujours en vie. C'est l'hécatombe dans ta famille dit-donc. Tu nous avais caché, ça, mon chou, minauda Maura, petite femme voluptueuse à la crinière brune bouclée.

-Oui, c'était fait exprès. Tu me coures après, Parkinson ? Tu veux devenir une Potter pour mourir dans l'année ? répliqua Potter, en continuant de regarder dehors.

-Non merci. C'est ton tour. En voici, une belle bande d'imbéciles ! Vous n'allez pas survivre à cette année scolaire !

-Choisissez le bon camp, minables, persiffla Rodolphus, un grand gaillard de deux mètres particulièrement vicieuse avec les plus petits que lui.

-Hey, les deux rigolos, vous venez d'insultez les Préfets-en-chef, réplica Lily, en montrant son badge et celui de Potter. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir continuer ?

-Comme si vous aviez un quelconque pouvoir ! se moque Maura.

-Mais que voilà ! intervint une nouvelle voix. »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une nouvelle enseignante. Jeune, grande et pulpeuse, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lâchés qui rebiquaient, un visage d'une symétrie spectaculaire et des yeux bleu foncés amicaux.

« Mon premier jour et déjà des punitions à donner. Je suis gâtée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quinn ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

-Mmm ? répondit une autre personne. »

Une nouvelle personne arriva. Professeur également, et inconnue au bataillon. Plus petite et plus mince que sa consœur, elle était également plus banale, avec ses cheveux châtains coupés au carré, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux gris innocents, cachés derrière ses lunettes fines. Son visage était élégant et ses lèvres rouges sanguines. Barbouillées un tant soit peu de chocolat.

« Serpentards et Gryffondors. De septième année, je suppose. Je suppose également que ce sont les Serpentards qui ont dérangé les Gryffondors. Je suis Galatée Rogers, et je remplace le Professeur Sinistra pour l'année. Voici ma collège, Quinn Wulstan, qui nous vient de San Francisco et qui enseignera les potions.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance à tous, dit-elle poliment en s'inclinant légèrement.

-J'ai une mémoire d'enfer pour les visages. Mais c'est le premier jour, alors, retournez tous à vos wagons et laissez les autres en paix. Que je suis magnanime, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama le nouveau professeur d'astronomie.

-C'est pour mieux les punir, ma chère, dit le Professeur Wulstan en prenant le bras de sa collège. Allons-y, nous avons une réunion.

-Mais oui, c'est vrai. Nous étions venus nous ravitailler… où est le chocolat ?

-Un farfadet a tout manger ? proposa la nouvelle Professeur de potion avec un sourire candide.

-Ma pauvre, tu vas de faire piétiner par les mômes…

-Tu verras bien. Tu penses que Caradoc va m'en vouloir ?

-Il t'adore. Donc non, lança Galatée en accélérant le pas.

-Parfait. »

Les Gryffondors regardèrent les nouveaux Professeur marcher dans le couloir. Plus de Professeur Slughorn ni Sinistra ? Seraient-ils partis ?

« Je suppose que nous aurons la réponse bientôt, conclut Lily, en levant James. C'est l'heure de la réunion des Préfets.

-Soyez sage. Et oui, je pense à toi, Sirius !

-Méchant Potter ! »

James lui tira la langue avant de fermer la porte du compartiment. Oui, il allait de mieux en mieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard. Hagrid, le demi-géant garde chasse de Poudlard salua les Maraudeurs et leur groupe, avant d'accueille la viand… les nouveaux élèves. En effet, la tradition exigeait la traversée en barques du lac du château. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Sorte de bizutage.

Les septièmes années arrivèrent les premiers, trempées par la pluie écossaise. Les Gryffondors saluèrent le reste des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. En tout, les septièmes années étaient au total dix-huit : six Gryffondors, trois Serdaigles, trois Poufsouffles et six Serpentards. Et c'était l'année qui contenait le plus d'élèves. La guerre faisait aussi des ravages dans l'école.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table, à leurs places alors que le Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe, professeur de Métamorphose et directrice des Gryffondors fit avancer les premières années. Au nombre de dix. La répartition se fit rapidement, dans le silence. Silence que redemanda le Professeur Dumbledore, le directeur, pour une minute de silence en hommage aux victimes de la guerre.

« Comme vous le voyez, il y a de nouvelles têtes à la table des professeurs. La professeur Sinistra a pris son congé maternité un peu plus tôt et va se consacrer à sa famille cette année. Elle sera remplacée par la Professeur Galatée Rogers. »

La professeur Rogers se leva sous les applaudissements timides des élèves, mais franchement amicaux du côté Gryffondors.

« Philis Grahams prend la place vacante de l'enseignement des runes. Je sais grandement que je vais vous manquez comme professeur, mais elle est excellente, confia Dumbledore.

-Merci, plaisanta la femme trentenaire aux courts cheveux blonds et au regard doux.

-Nous accueillons également le célèbre Van Swann, l'auteur, l'archéomage et l'aventurier pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. »

L'homme était grand, aux cheveux auburn foncés bouclés et aux yeux bleus perçants. Il était très beau et surtout très connu par ses livres d'aventure. À ses côtés, Lily pu voir Gloria passer en mode séductrice. Il fallait l'admettre, il était canon.

« Et enfin, nous accueillons la benjamine de l'équipe, la professeur Quinn Wulstan, qui épaulera le professeur Slughorn dans ses cours. Elle aura à sa charge des premières aux quatrièmes années, et aura aussi son propre cours d'expérimentation des potions pour les septièmes années. »

James, Sirius et même Rémus se levèrent pour l'applaudir. La professeure sourit timidement, certainement gênée par l'accueil chaleureux des rouges et or. Elle se rassit aux côtés de Caradoc Dearborn, professeur de l'étude des moldus, le professeur le plus gentil de tous, alors que le professeur Dumbledore souhaita bon appétit à une grande salle dégarnie, avec sa bonhommie habituelle.

« Ben, dit donc, vous l'aimez bien la nouvelle, lança Gloria aux Maraudeurs.

-Elle aime le chocolat. Elle ne peut être qu'excellente, dit Sirius tout en se servant une double portion de lentille. Et toi, tu as l'air d'apprécié l'auteur.

-Toutes les filles pubères s'intéressent à lui. Héritier de la famille Swann, aventurier sexy. C'est impressionnant qu'il ne soit pas encore marié. »

James Potter avala de travers son jus de citrouille et menaça de s'étrangler. Cela passe relativement inaperçus, sauf pour Rémus qui l'aida à retrouver une respiration correcte.

« C'est une Wulstan, elle doit être très douée en potion, intervint Lily, en frappant la main de Black qui venait un peu trop près de son assiette.

-Et… ? demanda Sirius.

-Son frère est certainement Lance Wulstan, le célèbre potioniste. Et niveau beauté, il est encore plus canon que Swann. »

Les septièmes années de Gryffondors arrêtèrent tous de manger et regardèrent la Préfète-en-chef, Lily Evans, juger quelqu'un sur des caractéristiques physiques. Gloria posa sa fourchette et fit semblant de pleurer.

« Ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi. Tu t'intéresses enfin au sexe masculin. Sirius, assis. Et pas un mot.

-Whouf !

- J'énonce un fait. Regarde la quatrième de couverture des secrets des potions, par Lance Wulstan et tu m'en diras des nouvelles, continua la rousse.

-C'est peut être sa femme, dit James. Elle est mariée. Elle a une bague à la main gauche, comme les moldus…

-Elle est bien jeune pour être mariée… maugréa Gloria. Et trop banale pour être mariée à un canon, comme le dit Lily.

-Ah, Gloria, si tu n'étais pas là, on aurait du t'inventer, plaisanta Sirius. Aieuh ! J'ai rien fait.

-J'ai dis chut ! »

Evans regarda les deux Gryffondors se disputer gentiment tout en mangeant. James, à ses côtés, la rassura d'un sourire.

En fait, elle venait de s'en rendre compte, mais elle aimait beaucoup son sourire. Il était si doux. Et il était rien que pour elle.

* * *

_L'Oracle rêvait. Elle rêvait de Lily Evans, future mère de Harry Potter. Est-ce que l'arrivée de son fils dans les limbes allait changer son destin ?_

_Elle se retrouva dans la maison des Potter, celle dans laquelle elle avait été élevée. Un journal traînait sur la table. 31 octobre 1981. Le couple, le si jeune couple, si heureux, était dans le salon, regardant tendrement les photos de leur fils, Harry. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Lord Voldemort entra. James couru l'affronter tandis que Lily s'élança à l'étage, là où Harry dormait._

_Elle entendit le sortilège de la mort et su, dans son cœur, que son mari n'était plu. _

_L'Oracle était en larme, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle avait vu. Et pourtant…_

_Voldemort s'avança vers la femme et la poussa pour atteindre l'enfant. Lily se battit de toute se force, de toutes ses connaissances. En vain. Elle tomba, en protégeant son enfant, en l'aimant de toutes ses forces. _

_Et la prophétie s'accomplit. Harry devint le Survivant : Voldemort perdit son enveloppe charnelle. _

_Non, ça ne se produira pas ainsi. _

_« Hey, ça va, Oracle ? demanda le jeune homme, légèrement inquiet. »_

_Elle le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, lui promettant que ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais. _

_Foi de Potter. Il ne perdra pas ses parents. Il ne sera pas orphelin._

_Elle donnera sa vie pour ça._

* * *

**Yoru **: Voilà. La structure de tous les chapitres ressemblera à ça : je me concentre sur un personnage par chapitre et il y aura un passage dans les limbes avec Harry et un oracle sur le personnage du chapitre.

L'identité de l'Oracle ne sera pas cachée longtemps, que ce soit pour la cinquième et pour le troisième. Il faut juste que j'en garde sous le coude, pour vous tenir en haleine.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Beautiful Day_ », U2 quoi. Elle retracera la première journée de cours avec les nouvelles têtes.

* * *

**Vampis** : Ma toute première, yeah ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Jasios** : J'espère que ce premier chapitre à apporter quelques réponses, mais pas trop. Merci pour ta review et j'espère également que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. A bientôt!

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota :** Coucou ! Ça va mes tits loups ? Moi, ça va. Alors, qu'est ce que je vous ai concocté cette semaine ? La rentrée scolaire. Tiens, ça doit en parler à certain … et tout ça du point de vue de Severus. Avec la présentation de toute la promo… donc, beaucoup de nouveaux !

« _Beautiful Day_ », chanson de U2 qui donne la pêche. Et qui remonte le moral.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« _Beautiful Day_ »

Severus

* * *

_« Donc, le professeur Rogue, était en fait un gentil, résuma l'Oracle._

_-Voilà. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, mais vu les explications qu'il m'a donné, en fait, c'est logique. Ça serait bien que tu le sauves, qu'il évite de souffrir autant. »_

_Harry voyait le regard tendre de l'Oracle. Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, ni à quoi elle ressemblait. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle manipulait ce monde comme elle le voulait. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle était douce et gentille et ses câlins lui faisaient du bien. _

_« Oui, je le ferai. Il t'a sauvé la vie, je le lui dois bien._

_-Qui es-tu, par rapport à moi ? _

_-C'est une bonne question. Peux-tu le deviner ? _

_-Pourquoi pas, ça me distraira. Tu ne peux pas créer un stade de Quidditch et des balais ? Parce que je m'ennuie._

_- Donne-moi la main et pense à ce que tu veux. »_

_Harry pensa au stade de Poudlard et à son vieux Éclair de feu. Derrière la cheminée, le terrain se construisit et s'étendit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Potter pu même voir une partie de la forêt Interdite. _

_« Wouah ! _

_-Tu as de quoi t'occuper pendant un moment, non ? Alors, amuse-toi bien. Mais profites-en aussi pour te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front »_

_Et elle s'en alla. Harry ne le remarqua même. Il imaginait toutes les possibilités de vol qu'il pouvait faire. _

_Il était déjà mort, alors, plus besoin de sécurité, non ? _

* * *

Severus se réveilla sous les ronflements de ses camarades de chambre. Le même réveil depuis six ans maintenant. Il souffla et se leva. Au moins, la douche était chaude le matin, et il avait un semblant d'intimité.

Severus Rogue, dix sept ans comme tout le monde de son année, avait toujours été seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lily. Mais il avait perdu Lily. Elle s'était trouvée des amis, pas lui. Mais il n'y avait pas que de mauvais bougres… enfin, il y avait les pourris, Anthony Wilke, Jasper Avery Junior et Maura Parkinson –qui profitait d'un dortoir pour elle seule- et la bête, Rodolphus Lestrange. Seul Evan Rosier sortait de groupe. Il ne parlait pas, ne se mêlait pas avec les autres et restait dans les livres.

Severus se mettait souvent avec lui en cours. Au moins, il avait la paix. Mais Jasper et Maura lui tournaient autour de plus en plus souvent. Ils paraissaient déterminés et Rogue savait pourquoi. Vous-savez-qui le voulait. L'homme le plus puissant le voulait dans son camp ! Voilà un fait qui pouvait lui sauver la vie. Avec un levier de force comme celui là, il pouvait faire ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout : des potions !

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau et se déshabilla, évitant les miroirs. Il détestait les miroirs, les fuyant comme la peste. Il se lava rapidement, y compris ses cheveux et se rhabilla en moins de deux. L'horloge murale indiquait six heures trente du matin, le petit déjeuné était servi dans la Grande Salle. Parfait, ainsi, il pouvait encore profité du calme avant la tempête.

Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard dans la grande salle. Quelques professeurs étaient présents, tout comme quelques élèves, notamment des Serdaigles. Il était le premier de sa maison. Severus se servit en café chaud et céréales et observa les nouveaux professeurs. La Professeur Rodgers parlait fortement avec la Professeur Wulstan, qui hochait distraitement de la tête. Un cours d'expérimentation en potion, voilà qui était intéressant. Resta à savoir si elle serait à la hauteur. Un nouveau professeur d'astronomie ne changera rien à l'inutilité de ce cours.

Le Professeur Van Swann arriva, tranquillement et dit bonjour à ses collègues levés. Un romancier qui allait donner des cours de défense, Dumbledore avait totalement perdu la tête, pensa le Serpentard. Quoique ça faisait plaisir de voir des jeunes professeurs pour une fois. Comme la nouvelle qui enseigne les Runes. Le mieux, quand même, ça aurait été de changer Binns. Rogue reconnaissait que ses cours étaient les plus ennuyants du monde.

« Bonjour, Rogue, salua une voix à côté de lui.

-Rosier. »

Ah, que c'était agréable quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas. Le seul blond du dortoir posa ses livres à côté de lui et se servit en chocolat chaud. Severus savait que ses yeux verts étaient encore embués de sommeil. Il avait même encore la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue droite.

La salle se remplit petit à petit, jusqu'au moment où les Préfets donnèrent les emplois du temps. Journée nouveauté aujourd'hui ! pensa Severus en voyant la journée de vendredi. Premier cours avec l'auteur pendant quatre heures. Ce qui était aussi une nouveauté. Puis, expérimentation l'après-midi, jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Et à partir de vingt-et-une heures, astronomie. Vendredi, une journée pourrie. À ses côtés, Rosier souffla aussi en voyant son emploi du temps.

Severus leva la tête pour voir les Gryffondors satisfaits de leur journée. Lily les réprimanda gentiment mais Rogue voyait bien qu'elle aussi était contente. Vu le peu d'élèves présents dans les niveaux, les classes rassemblaient toutes les maisons. Septième année ici, et il était toujours aussi surpris.

Il arriva le premier au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Suivit de très près par les trois Serdaigles : Neil Golstein, Pétra Boot et Maeve MacDougal. La troupe de Gryffondors arriva avec les trois Poufsouffle : Shona Abbott, Kristian McMillian et Logan Cauldwell, toujours accroché à sa sœur. Les derniers furent les Serpentards, qui rejoignirent vite Severus devant la porte.

Le Professeur Swann arriva, ouvrit la porte avec un sourire et invita ses élèves en entrer dans la classe et à s'installer. Par Merlin, un gentil ! pensa Severus. Quelle décrépitude…

Rosier s'installa à côté de lui, sans un mot. Et le Professeur prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenu au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis Van Swann et vous allez devoir me supporter toute une année ».

Les filles gloussèrent, sauf Lily. Elle était bien au-dessus de ces considérations basiques.

« J'aimerai que vous preniez la parole et que vous vous présentiez. Je vais commencer en premier pour vous montrer l'exemple. Comme je le disais, je suis le Professeur Swann. Je suis archéomage, spécialisé dans les artéfacts magiques anciens qui peuvent être utilisés en magie. Je ne suis pas un briseur de sort, même si Gringott est un de mes plus gros clients. Du fait de mon métier, j'ai affronté pas mal de problème, de sortilèges particulièrement repoussants et de créatures pas franchement amicales. Et je suis ici pour partager cette décennie d'expérience. Voilà, à vous. Pourquoi pas vous, mademoiselle ? »

Il pointait Boot du doigt. Bon, d'accord, elle aussi ne gloussait pas. Mais ça restait pathétique.

« Je suis Pétra Boot, Serdaigle. Et je ne suis pas très douée en Défense, reconnu la petit brune au visage en cœur et aux yeux noirs.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis là pour ça ! plaisanta le professeur. Le voisin ?

-Logan Caldwell, Poufsouffle. J'ai une préférence pour les sortilèges et les enchantements alors je ne vois pas comment ça peut être utile ici.

-Le cours de Défense doit mobiliser les connaissances et compétences des autres cours. C'est pourquoi, je ferai appel régulièrement à mes collèges, intervint Swann. Derrière vous ?

-Gloria Cauldwell, la grande sœur de Logan. Gryffondor. Très douée en Métamorphose et en Défense.

-Nous verrons cela. À côté ?

-Lily Evans, Gryffondor. Est-il vrai que vous avez assommé un géant en chevauchant un dragon ?

-Oh oui. J'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arriver… non pas à cause de géant ou du dragon, mais à cause de ma mère. Elle avait tout vu ! »

Et les filles recommencèrent à glousser. Les Maraudeurs aussi. Pitoyable.

« Maeve MacDougal, Serdaigle. J'adore les runes et l'arithmancie.

-Bien. Suivant ?

-Shona Abbott. J'ai une préférence pour les potions et les sortilèges. »

Et les monologues continuèrent. Lorsqu'Evan donna le sien, Severus su que c'était son tour. Il souffla fortement, et prit son ton le plus froid.

« Severus Rogue. Serpentard. Potion.

-Au moins, c'est concis, reconnu le professeur. Bon, maintenant que la corvée est faite, passons au contenu du cours : vous avez normalement vu toutes les créatures. Arrêtez-moi si ce n'est pas le cas : lycans, géants, farfadets, vampires…

-Non, nous n'avons pas vu les vampires, intervint Gloria.

-Sérieusement ? demanda le professeur. »

Rogue vit Potter bâillonner son meilleur ami pour éviter qu'il réponde à cette perche. Sirius, sérieusement, ma parole, toujours bas du front les bras cassés.

« Et les relations politiques et économiques entre les différents groupes ? Non plus ?

-En quoi ça nous aide pour nous en débarrasser ? demanda Jasper Avery.

-Toutes les connaissances que vous pouvez avoir sur les personnes, où les créatures peuvent vous aider à vous en débarrasser comme vous dites. Est-ce que la Confrérie vous dit quelque chose ? Non plus ? Et l'Ambassadeur ?

-Ah, ça je sais ! lança James. C'est mon Grand-père. Il a été désigné comme l'Ambassadeur des créatures magiques, il est donc leur représentant politique devant la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

-C'est exact. Il a été élu par une assemblée représentative de créatures magiques et sa fonction n'est pas transmissible. Désolé, Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas devenir Ambassadeur.

-Pas grave, je suis vraiment nul à ça.

-C'est bien de le reconnaître, lança le professeur. Alors, la Confrérie… »

Et paf, dans les dents de Potter. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas si mal que ça l'auteur. Mieux que la vieille chouette de l'année dernière. Et puis, au moins, il savait raconter une histoire. Tellement que Severus ne vit même pas les quatre heures passer.

Il mangea rapidement et alla emprunter « _Secrets des potions_ » par Lance Wulstan. Elle devait être liée au maître es potion de San Francisco, la nouvelle. Encore une pistonnée, si ça se trouve, même pas capable de reconnaître de la poussière de fée à de la poussière de lune.

Il arriva encore une fois le premier et feuilleta son livre. Il fut tellement absorbé qu'il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et les élèves s'engouffrer dans le cachot. Ah, oui, les cours de potion avaient lieux dans les cachots. Rogue adorait ça.

Il s'installa à côté de Rosier, comme à habitude et observa la nouvelle. Quinn –un nom d'homme, en plus !- Wulstan était debout devant sa table de travail et attendait le silence. Elle était habillée non pas de robes de sorcier mais d'un pantalon moulant, d'un pull à col roulé tout aussi moulant et de botte en cuir de dragon, le tout en noir. À sa ceinture, noire également, pendait ses gants, des fioles de potion vides et pleines et un couteau. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller écrire son nom sur le tableau, Severus, installé au premier rang, vit que le couteau, qui était dans un fourreau, possédait une poignée spécifique. La pistonnée faisait partie de la Guilde ? Ma parole, peut être était-elle douée…

« Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue à ce cours d'expérimentation. Je suis le Professeur Quinn Wulstan et pendant les quatre heures où vous êtes à moi aujourd'hui, nous ne feront pas d'expérimentation.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Abbott, lui prenant ainsi la priorité.

-Vos tenues ne sont pas arrivées, expliqua la professeur, toujours en souriant.

-Vous voulez dire que nous devons nous habiller comme vous ? cracha Maura Parkinson.

-Oui. C'est bien ça. Vous comprenez vite !

-Nous sommes sorciers, nous ne nous habillons pas comme des … moldus ! fit Jasper, catastrophé.

-Si vous voulez assister à ce cours, j'ai bien que si. Ce sont les règles de la Guide, depuis le jour où le maître des potions Saul a faillit perdre une main à cause d'un incendie magique. Le feu a pris sur sa manche de robe de sorcier. L'expérimentation en potion est extrêmement dangereux car nous ignorons les effets de deux plantes mélangées l'une avec l'autre.

-Et votre tenue à quoi de spécifique ? demanda Gloria.

-Les bottes, la ceinture et les gants sont en cuir de dragon, enchanté par un spécialiste des protections. Vous serez protégé même d'un feu magique. Le pull et le pantalon, oui, je vous présente le pantalon, sont en coton, mélangé à des fils de fées. Résistant au chaud et au froid, les deux vous protégeront des projections et de l'acidité de certains mélanges explosifs. L'équipement que vous sera fournit vaut extrêmement cher et je vous demande donc d'en prendre grand soin. Maintenant, ce cours. Il est facultatif… »

Les élèves se mirent tous à parler en même temps, sauf certains, bien sages. Voyant que le silence ne reviendra pas, la professeur monta sur son plan de travail, oui, son plan de travail et lâche une fiole de potion. Aussitôt, un bruit assourdissant s'éleva et fit stopper tout bavardage.

Mais elle était cinglée ou quoi ? se demanda Severus alors qu'elle sauta pour reprendre sa position de départ.

« Bien. Oui, il est facultatif. Vous pouvez donc partir d'ici cinq minutes, lorsque j'aurai tout expliqué. Ici, vous serrez traités comme des adultes. Me couper la parole comme vous venez de la faire est inacceptable. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas. La note de fin d'année, si vous choisissez de suivre ce cours, pourra remplacer une autre note plus basse de vos examens finaux. Ce sera une évaluation sur l'année. Des questions ?

-Nous serons notés sur quoi ? demanda Lily.

-Ah, Mademoiselle…. ?

-Evans.

-Merci. Merci également de me dire votre nom à la fin de la question ou de l'intervention. Je ne les retiens que comme ça. Vous serrez noté sur l'effort annuel. Vous aurez un Optimal d'office si vous réussissez à créer une potion. »

La déclaration du professeur fit l'effet d'une bombe. Créer une potion ?

« C'est l'examen final du grade de maître de potion, intervint Severus. Je suis Severus Rogue.

-Oh, c'est faux ça. C'est l'examen pour entrer dans l'apprentissage de maître de potion, expliqua Wulstan, avec un sourire doux. Et je ne demande pas une invention extraordinaire qui va changer le cours de la vie de milliers de personnes. Juste d'inventer une potion. Inédite et qui fonctionne. Maintenant, ceux qui veulent partir, peuvent partir. »

Elle s'assit sur son bureau et regarda les élèves prendre leurs affaires et partir. Lupin et Pettigrow pour les Gryffons, McDougal pour les aigles, Abbott et Mcmillian pour les blaireaux et enfin, Lestrange, Wilke et Avery. Mince, Parkinson restait.

« Okay. Maintenant, le cours peut vraiment commencer. On va bien s'amuser ! Alors, ici, c'est le laboratoire d'expérimentation. Vous avez chacun un plan de travail, qui sera marqué à votre nom, et un placard avec des ingrédients basiques. Les ingrédients les plus dangereux resteront sous mon contrôle et vous devrez faire une demande écrite. Désolée de toute la paperasserie, mais le directeur a insisté. Le travail sur la potion se fera individuellement mais le travail préparatoire pourra être réalisé en groupe. Suivez-moi, je vous montre les autres pièces. »

Autres pièces ? Severus suivit sans un mot les autres élèves, traversant une alcôve derrière le bureau du professeur. Il découvrit la bibliothèque de ses rêves : tout un pan de mur, haut de trois mètres quand même, était recouvert de livres.

« Voilà, vous ferez vos recherches ici. Ces livres sont un mélange entre la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et de ma collection personnelle. Pour les emprunter, vous devez signer avec votre magie. Vous tendez votre baguette, comme ça, et la passer sur la tranche. Que ce soit pour lire dans cette salle ou les emprunter, vous devez toujours procéder comme ça. Le prêt se marquera automatiquement sur le livre de prêt, situé sur votre gauche. Nous allons vous enregistrer maintenant. »

Severus regarda Lily s'enregistrer. Elle devait faire preuve d'un peu de magie avant de signer de la main son nom et son prénom. Tout le monde y passa rapidement, impatient de voir le reste. Il pouvait observer le reste de la salle, avec ses canapés et fauteuils moelleux et ses tables de travail.

« À votre droite se trouve mon bureau. Si vous vous y trouvez, c'est que ça va vraiment mal. Je ne l'utiliserai que peu alors, évitez cet endroit ! Retournons dans l'autre salle, je vais vous montrer les vestiaires. »

Maura essaya de prendre la parole mais elle se tut en voyant le regard insondable du professeur. Ça, c'était une femme qui imposait le respect insidieusement. Elle montra les deux vestiaires où les élèves devront se changer. Ils retournèrent à leur place et se dispersèrent un peu mieux.

La professeur expliqua ensuite les sortilèges basiques de protection, lorsque le professeur Slughorn fit son apparition il était petit, dodu et surtout, vieux. Membre de la Guile des maîtres es potions depuis 1948, il avait été doué. Maintenant, il était plus doué dans l'art de maintenir ses relations au chaud que de faire des potions.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je viens voir comment mademoiselle Wulstan s'en sort. Ma parole, vous avez déjà perdu la moitié de vos élèves ? Ma petite, je ne…

-Je vous prierai de quitte ma salle de classe, Professeur Slughorn. »

La voix glaciale de Wulstan fit sourire Severus. Vraiment, il l'aimait bien cette nouvelle.

« Comment osez-vous… commença le directeur des Serpentard.

-Comment osez-vous, vous, intervenir dans la classe d'un collègue sans avoir été invité ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi polaire en s'installant derrière son bureau.

-Avec mes années d'expériences et…

-Cela n'empêche pas la politesse, Professeur. Ni le respect.

-Ecoutez-moi, petite. Je fais partie de la Guilde des…

-Plus depuis cinq ans. Vous devriez lire votre courrier. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vou…

-Qu'insinuez-vous, petite ? fulmina Slughorn. Je suis un des membres les plus âgés de la Guilde des maîtres et…

-Il ne sert à rien de vous énervez comme ça, j'énonce juste un fait. Un membre de la Guilde peut être viré du moment qu'il ne produit plus de nouvelles potions ou qu'il ne se présente plus aux réunions. Vous avez fait les deux. Caedwaller vous remplace.

-Cet espèce de poltron. Vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe, petite !

-Peut être. En attendant, je suis certainement la seule nouvelle qui ait eu le droit à cette mascarade. J'ai été nommée professeure, malgré mon âge, parce que je suis compétente en expérimentation. Vous ne l'êtes plus depuis très longtemps. Ainsi, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma classe. Pourriez-vous maintenant nous laisser ? Nous avons du travail à faire. La porte est derrière vous.

-J'en parlerai au Directeur Dumbledore, siffla Slughorn. Et au chef de la Guilde également. Je vais vous griller, vous ne pourrez plus jamais travailler en tant que potioniste !

-Maître ès potions. Et, allez parler à Orson. Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part, même !

-Vous avez beau être de la famille de Lancelot Wulstran, vous n'avez pas…

-Je fais partie de la Guilde depuis deux ans maintenant. Et lorsque j'ai été élue, je n'étais pas une Wulstran. Donc, j'ai été éluée par mes capacités et non pas par mes connections, Professeur.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot ! À dix-huit ans, dans la Guilde ! Et puis quoi encore ! Vous les avez empoisonné ou quoi !

-Oui. »

Les élèves regardèrent avec délectation le combat entre les deux professeurs. Horace Slughorn paraissait éberlué par la dernière affirmation de Wulstran. Elle avait empoisonné la Guilde ?

« Enfin, je leur ai dit que le whisky qu'il venait de boire contenait un poison de ma composition, et qu'il fallait m'élire pour avoir l'antidote. En fait, ce n'était qu'un léger laxatif que j'avais modifié. Ça les fait bien rire aujourd'hui ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Impossible, le seul autre à avoir été élu comme ça … ce n'était pas Lance Wulstran mais… murmura le professeur de potion

-Comme quoi, les bons tuyaux servent toujours. La porte, derrière vous. »

Elle le poussa à sortir et ferma bruyamment la porte. Quinn se rassit sur sa table de travail, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

« Pour mesurer à quel point je suis folle de potion, j'ai transformé un imbécile de ma connaissance pour lui montrer à quel point il était con. Il a eu la peau verte avec des écailles, les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges pendant deux semaines. Il a du m'embrasser les pieds pour que je conçois à lui donner l'antidote. Ici, vous serez traités en adultes. Mais jouer avec moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et vous ne verrez pas venir mon courroux. C'est bon pour vous ? »

Les élèves la regardèrent maintenant avec un mélange de respect et de peur. Certains firent même non de la tête.

« Parfait. Bon, le sortilège de chaleur maintenant. »

Severus, lui, adorait ça.

Pendant le repas du soir, Maura n'arrêta pas de se plaindre de cette jeunette qui ne savait rien. Être dans la Guilde à dix-huit était un exploit en soit. C'était l'achèvement d'une carrière normalement, pas le commencement. Il mangea rapidement, voulant lire le livre de Lance Wusltran, qui était vraiment passionnant. Il ne restait plus que le cours d'astronomie et il aurait le week-end pour lui tout seul. La salle d'expérimentation et la bibliothèque étaient ouverte le samedi aussi, et il avait hâte d'y être.

« Hello ! Bonsoir ! Installez-vous, aujourd'hui, c'est observation. Eh, la Serpentarde, assise, je ne le répéterais pas. Et les Gryffondors, pas de discute. On m'écoute lorsque je parle. »

Oui, il n'aimait vraiment pas la professeur Rodgers. Elle était bien trop exubérante pour lui. Et puis, qui s'intéressait à l'astronomie franchement ? À part les Black qui nommaient leurs rejetons comme des étoiles, à quoi ça servait ? Ils s'installèrent tout par terre pour observer les étoiles, où plutôt être interrogés sur les étoiles par une professeure qui avait l'air un poil sadique, ce qui remontait sa côté dans l'esprit de Severus.

L'interrogation dura une longue heure pour Rogue, qui bailla tellement souvent qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire. Finalement, le cours de deux heures passa, et Rosier l'aida à se relever. Rodgers demanda aux Gryffondors comme c'était passer leur cours avec « Quinn ».

« Bien, répondit Potter, en passant la main dans les cheveux. Enfin, le professeur Slughorn est intervenu mais elle l'a remis à sa place.

-Mais c'est qu'elle se débrouille la petite ! Finalement, peut être qu'elle ne se fera pas bouffer par ses élèves. »

Elle reçut des regards mi paniqués-mi ébahis de la part de ceux qui étaient restés.

« Non, elle a l'air de bien contrôler son environnement, résuma Lily, toujours aussi polie.

-Cool ! Bon, allez, les jeunes, passer un bon week-end, et ne bossez pas. Vous avez le temps avec les exams. »

Vraiment, Severus ne pouvait pas supporter cette professeure. Et puis, elle cachait quelque chose : personne ne pouvait avoir ce caractère sans un bagage sentimental plus long que la barbe de Dumbledore. Encore, l'écrivain pouvait passer, il avait de bonnes histoires, autant l'astrologue lui sortait par les narines. Peut être parce qu'elle se pavanait également devant Swann. Yeurk.

Lorsque Severus se coucha, après avoir attaqué le chapitre sur le bézoard, il était presque minuit.

Finalement, l'année n'allait pas être si pourrie. Et puis, créer une potion, c'était excitant.

Peut-être que la professeur Wulstran accepterait qu'il devienne son apprenti ?

Parce que, tout ce que Severus Rogue voulait faire de sa vie, c'était des potions.

* * *

_L'Oracle venait de plonger dans un songe futuriste. Elle voyait Severus Rogue, environ vingt ans, à quatre pattes, devant une ombre maléfique Voldemort. Était-ce trop tard pour lui ? _

_« Bien, Severus, qu'en est-il de cette potion de vision ?_

_-Le dernier essai a été concluant. Mais les moldus n'ont pas survécu. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, Seigneur…_

_-Peut être parce que ce sont des Moldus. Nous venons de capturer des alliés de Dumbledore. Essaie sur eux. Il y a un professeur de Poudlard dedans. Je te conseil de réussir._

_-Oui Seigneur._

_-Lestrange, conduit-le au laboratoire. Et si ça ne réussit pas, amuse-toi avec ta femme. Vous l'avez bien mérité._

_-Merci, Monseigneur. »_

_L'Oracle vit que Rogue essaya de créer des Oracles. Il déchiffrait un carnet où une écriture fine et régulière faisait état d'expérimentation. Deux s entrelacés étaient sur la couverture. Salazar Serpentard ? _

_Trois Mangemorts amenèrent un homme dans le cachot. Caradoc Dearborn. Le si gentil Caradoc. Severus Rogue lui administra la potion il se mit à hurler. Pendant quinze très longues minutes. L'Oracle se mit à pleurer. Ils essayaient de reproduire son pouvoir. Et c'était en train de tuer cet homme, son ami. _

_Finalement, il arrêta d'hurler. La potion n'avait pas fonctionné mais il était toujours en vie. _

_Réveilles-toi ! Allez, réveilles-toi, tu ne veux pas voir ce qui va suivre ! se dit-elle. _

_Et pourtant, elle regarda, sans rien pouvoir faire, réprimant la nausée, la longue torture de deux mangemorts sur Caradoc. L'horreur sur Terre. Cette maison était dépourvue d'humanité. _

_Elle concentra son regard sur Severus Rogue. Il paraissait … nauséeux. Écœuré même par ce débordement de… sadisme._

_Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas voir un homme être torturé._

_Il voulait inventer des potions._

_Harry avait raison !_

_Il pouvait être sauvé, lui aussi !_

_La vision prit enfin fin et l'Oracle se réveilla, pour de bon, sans passer par les limbes. Elle se dégagea du bras qui la tenait serrée et courut dans la salle de bain vomir le délicieux repas qu'elle avait pourtant adoré. Et elle pleura, aussi. Longuement. _

_Il fallait qu'elle demande à son parrain de préparer une fiole de poison. _

_Plutôt mourir que de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. _

* * *

**Yoru **: Voilà. Ça vous a plu ? Intrigué ? Encore trop bizarre pour vous ? Des informations sur l'Oracle, sur les petits adolescents, les professeurs…

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Yo pumpkin head_ », de la magnifique BO de _Cowboy Bebop_, _Future blues_. Et c'est à Sirius d'entrer en piste !

* * *

**Coco800** : Coucou ! Merci de ta review. Eh bien, non, Harry est mort, il ne va pas aller au temps de ses parents. Il n'a plus d'enveloppe physique. Il est présent dans les limbes et c'est tout. A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota :** Salut à tous! Voici le troisième chapitre, où tout commence à se mettre en place ! Merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement et vos réactions !

« _Yo pumpkin head_ », de la magnifique BO de _Cowboy Bebop_, _Future blues_

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« _Yo pumpkin head_ »,

Sirius

* * *

Il rêvait d'une jolie jeune femme blonde. Magnifique. Avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de norvégien. Ou de suédois. Bref, un canon. Et elle lui faisait des choses….

« Patmol ! Debout ! »

Il eu froid. Très froid. Et se réveilla en sursaut. Son traite de frère lui avait balancé de l'eau. Froide. Merde, les rêves érotiques ne devraient jamais, _jamais_, être interrompus.

« Potter. T'es un demi-homme mort !

-Demi ? Et pourquoi pas entier ? plaisanta le traitre, tout sourire devant lui.

-T'es toujours vierge ! rétorqua Black. Et, les deux autres là, vous aussi, vous allez souffrir !

-Mais voyons, Sirius, il est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ! s'amusa Rémus.

-D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas réserver nos places ! rajouta Peter, réprimant son sourire. Ne tardez pas !

-Traitres ! accusa Black en pointa du doigts ses camarades. »

Il se leva, prit ses vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les Maraudeurs adoraient faire des blagues, certes, mais surtout, ils adoraient ennuyer Sirius. Surtout le matin. Il se dépêcha d'aller sous l'eau chaude et finit ce que son rêve avait commencé. Ils seront en retard, na ! Bien fait.

Une fois satisfait, et de bonne humeur, il se sécha vite fait avec une serviette et mit en forme ses cheveux avec sa baguette. Oui, sa magnifique chevelure avait un secret. Et personne ne devait le savoir. Il s'habilla, lentement, méticuleusement, pour bien faire patienter ses deux compères. Na !

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit et vit Jamesie et Lunard en pleine conversation. Et un sourire entendu. Ah, cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Bon, on y va ? On va finir par être en retard, ironisa Black.

-Oh non, Patmol. Il est sept heures. Surprise ! lança Rémus alors qu'il passait le pas de leur porte. »

Flûte. Ces trois…. Misérables l'avait eu. Encore une fois !

« Allez, les filles nous attendent. Sourie, tu vas voir Gloria, plaisanta James en le décoiffant.

-Eh, le look je-saute-du-lit ne fonctionne qu'avec toi, dit Sirius, frappa son meilleur ami dans l'épaule.

-C'est la marque de fabrique des Potter.

-Ça, et épouser des roux.

-Oui, ça aussi »

Sa mère était rousse, sa grand-mère aussi, son arrière-grand-mère également. Seul son oncle avait dérogé à la règle, mais sa fille avait rattrapé le coup. Ouai, la cousine cachée… Sirius avait été tellement surpris lorsqu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Elle était indéniablement une Potter, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup avec James. Mais niveau plaisanterie, elle était bien pire qu'eux.

« Enfin ! T'en mets du temps le matin, Black ! lança Lily, impatiente.

-Les garçons ont besoin de ce temps là, ma chère naïve Lily, pour faire fonctionner la tuyauterie, plaisanta Gloria.

-La quoi ?

-Elle me désespère… Alors, c'était bon ?

-Merveilleux. Mais ça aurait bien meilleur avec toi, ma chère ! lança Sirius en prenant la taille de Cauldwell.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

-Yerk ! lancèrent James et Lily en même temps.

-On va manger, les obsédés sexuels, baissez d'un ton, conseilla Rémus, en rangeant son sac à dos. »

Même pas drôle. Alors, Sirius bouda. Enfin, deux secondes. Et il reprit son manège avec Gloria, faisant fuir les trois autres Gryffondors.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être prudes, franchement.

Peter leur fit de grands signes de la main, et reprit son petit-déjeuner. En ce qui concernait la nourriture, Peter était le meilleur. Sa tarte au chocolat valait un restaurant trois baguettes. C'était d'ailleurs son rêve, d'ouvrir un restaurant sorcier.

Sirius regarda son emploi du temps. Métamorphose, Sortilège, Botanique, les créatures velues et visqueuses et potions. Merde, potions.

« Je pensais qu'en prenant le cours d'expérimentation, j'échapperai au vieux Slug ! lança Sirius, pleurant à moitié.

-Et la professeure Wulstan a bien indiqué que les cours de potions étaient obligatoires, contrairement au sien. N'as-tu donc pas écouté ? demanda Lily, en levant les yeux de son thé du matin.

-J'ai absorbé par ses courbes sensuelles ! plaisanta-t-il avec le sourire coquin qui accompagnait chacune de ses pensées graveleuses. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de vous voir dans ces merveilleuses tenues.

-Moi aussi, Blacky, moi aussi, rajouta Gloria »

Ah, il avait oublié ce détail. Lui aussi sera habillé comme ça. Il va falloir qu'il travaille ses abdos. Non pas qu'il en avait besoin, il était naturellement parfait, mais sait-on jamais.

La journée promettait d'être chiante à mourir.

Il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

Septembre passa à une vitesse ! Sirius n'avait même pas pu gouter à la sixième année de Poufsouffle qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il lui ferait si…

« Blacky, arrêtes tes pensés salaces ! On est dans une bibliothèque, chuchota Gloria.

-Justement. Une bibliothèque en pleine nuit, et ces longues tables qui appellent à…

-Comment peux-tu rendre tout ce que tu vois, ou touche si…

-Sensuel ?

-Dégoutant. »

Black lui tira élégamment la langue avant de reprendre la lecture d'un livre de métamorphose. Gloria se replongea dans la lecture d'un livre de potion. D'un certain Lance Wulstan. Gloria avait maintenant pour objectif Lance et non plus le professeur Swann. Seules quelques irréductibles continuaient de le séduire, mais on voyait bien qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il passait tout son temps libre avec les professeurs de moins de quarante ans et était particulièrement proche de Galatée.

« Il arrive à rendre les potions sexy ! murmura Gloria, en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

-Si ça se trouve, Quinn est sa femme.

-Professeur Wulstan. Pourquoi appelles-tu tous les professeurs de sexe féminin par leur prénom ? C'est sexiste !

-Oui, Monsieur Black, pourquoi ? »

Il se retourna pour tomber sur le regard bleu amusé du professeur Rogers. À ses côtés, la professeur Wulstan, paraissait plus embêtée.

« Parce que, Mesdemoiselles, vous n'avez pas besoin de titre pour imposer votre respect sur moi, charma Sirius avec son plus beau sourire.

-Oh, vilain flatteur ! Quinny, tu as vu, on a le droit à un beau numéro !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Galatée, répliqua la professeure de potion agacée. Et Monsieur Black devrait savoir que nous sommes des professeurs et que le _numéro_ qu'il vient de nous faire peut nous mettre dans une situation gênante. Sans compter que c'est effectivement sexiste, comme l'a signalé Mademoiselle Cauldwell.

-Merci, Professeur Wulstan.

-Je vous en prie. Allons-y, laissons-les travailler, Galatée, proposa-t-elle.

-Tu es si à cheval sur les règlements. Amuse-toi un peu ! Et je vois que Mademoiselle Cauldwell lit le livre de ton mari ! »

Les élèves se regardèrent surpris. Ainsi, elle était la femme du célèbre maitre ès potion, Lancelot Wulstan.

« Lance n'est pas mon mari, rétorqua-t-elle, arborant un air dégouté.

-Pourtant, il est canon, dit Gloria, sous les approbations du professeur Rodgers.

-Oui. Et tout un autre tas de choses. Je connais tous ses plus sombres secrets et jamais je ne lui sauterai dessus, Galatée. »

En voyant les regards avides de potins, elle se résigna à donner un bout de sa vie en pâture.

« J'ai épousé le vilain petit canard de la famille. Si nous allions chercher le livre que tu voulais, Galatée ?

-Ah. C'est sûr que le beau Lance est au dessus de ta catégorie, ma chère, se moqua-t-elle.

-Voilà, c'est ça, souffla Quinn. Voulez-vous nous aider, Monsieur Black, Mademoiselle Cauldwell ? Nous cherchons un livre.

-On aura des points ? demanda Sirius, toujours aussi expressif.

-Je ne donne pas de points, répliqua la professeur de potion. J'espère vous croire assez adulte pour aider les autres. »

Elle lui fit le sourire qui lui fit peur, le même que lorsqu'elle avait raconté devant toute la classe les vacheries faites à son collègue apprenti.

« Allons-y, n'est-ce pas Gloria ? Que cherchez-vous ?

-Un livre dans la Réserve. Je suppose que quelqu'un comme vous connait bien cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la professeure Rodgers. »

Fichue réputation. Bon, d'accord, c'était vrai, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Alors, il leur montra le chemin jusqu'à la Réserve. Quinn –il pouvait bien les appeler par leurs prénoms dans sa tête, non ?- sortit la clé et ouvrit le lieu inaccessible pour la plupart des élèves.

Sauf les Maraudeurs lors de leur première année. On ne se refaisait pas.

« Nous cherchons le journal de Salazar Serpentard, confia la professeur Wulstran.

-J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur eux ! J'ai déjà lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ trois fois, s'excita la professeur Rodgers. »

Ma parole, une folle de lecture.

« Et j'ai perdu un pari, donc je dois l'aider. Je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal, peut être que ça m'intéressera moi aussi, confia Quinn à Gloria.

-Il était reconnu pour être un grand maître des potions, je pense que ça pourrait effectivement vous intéresser, Professeur. »

Gloria aimait bien les potions, et la nouvelle professeure. Tout simplement car elle s'était imposée dans un monde emplis d'homme. Mais Sirius aimait bien plus Galatée, qui était mieux gaulée. Black clamait haut et fort qu'il était un adolescent en pleine possession de ses moyens et il préférait les courbes si voluptueuses de la professeure d'Astronomie au corps plus fin du professeur de potion.

Au bout de trois heures de recherche, très lourdement supervisée par la rigide Quinn, Gloria trouva le journal. La couverture en cuir et le loquet où était entrelacés deux S était remarquablement bien conservés. Il était épais mais malheureusement, fermé par un sortilège.

« Flûte ! s'exclama la professeur Rodgers.

-Demande au Directeur Dumbledore. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'aider, conseilla Quinn en s'étirant comme un chat savait le faire. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire de mon samedi. Monsieur, Mademoiselle, Galatée.

-Tu vas retrouver ton mari, Quinn ? plaisanta Galatée, légèrement graveleuse. »

En fait, il l'aimait bien, même si elle lisait beaucoup. C'était bien la première fois qu'une professeure faisait une remarque graveleuse à un de ses compères. Et c'était délicieux.

« Oui. Je sais bien que tu es jalouse, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es célibataire et en manque. À plus ! »

Quoique, la benjamine avait aussi du répondant. Rodgers était gênée et essaya de le cacher devant ses élèves, mais Sirius avait l'œil pour ça.

« Vous aussi, vous ignorez avec qui elle est mariée ? demanda Gloria, pleine de compassion pour la professeure d'astronomie.

-Juste qu'elle le voit assez souvent. Et que c'est un Wulstan. C'est une tragédie, mariée à vingt ans…

-Dix-huit, murmura Sirius. »

Les deux femmes le regardèrent étrangement.

« Lorsque Slug… le professeur Slughorn a débarqué dans sa salle de classe, elle a dit qu'elle avait été élue dans la Guilde _juste_ avant d'être une Wulstan. À dix-huit ans.

-T'as de la mémoire pour les détails, Blacky, admira Gloria.

-C'est là que tout compte, ma chère, fit Sirius en aidant sa camarade à se relever. Professeur.

-Sirius, Gloria, merci pour votre aide. Et passez une bonne journée ! »

Rodgers s'en alla avec sa découverte sous le bras. Elle avait réagit bizarrement à la phrase de sa collègue… elle cachait certainement quelque chose. Les mariages sorciers ne paraissaient pas, contrairement aux mariages moldus. Les moldus portaient une bague à l'annulaire gauche pour signifier leur engagement. Les couples sorciers, eux, n'avaient pas cette coutume. Enfin, il était traditionnel d'offrir un bijou aux fiancées mais pas forcément une bague.

« Bon, on rejoint les autres ?

-Volontiers, Blacky. C'était trop bizarre pour moi.

-Tu l'as dit. »

* * *

_« Bonjour, Oracle ! lança Harry, les cheveux décoiffé et les joues rouges. Tu dormais ?_

_-Je viens ici lorsque je dors. Donc, techniquement, oui. Désolée, je ne suis pas habituée à avoir des journées aussi longues. Je vois que le Quidditch te remonte le moral !_

_-Ouaip. Merci ! »_

_Pour la première depuis leur rencontre, Harry l'enlaça. Elle fut surprise, mais se relâcha, ne voyant qu'il lui faisait confiance._

_« De rien. _

_-Ah, et je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es. Mais je suppose que tu es une Potter, quoique je ne vois pas comment._

_-Tu as raison, je suis une Potter._

_-Sérieusement ? Comment c'est possible ? Mon père était fils unique…_

_-Oui._

_-Il avait un oncle qui a épousé une Black…_

_-Oui._

_-Ils ont un fils…_

_-Oui, Oliver. _

_-Et je ne connais pas mon arbre généalogique. _

_-Je peux éclairer certains points. Mais tu as presque deviné. Je t'ai dit que mon identité a été cachée pour me protéger. Son mon acte de naissance, il a été marqué que j'étais un Oracle. Ne demande pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas le moment…_

_-Sirius m'a dit que James avait été très attendu et que ses parents étaient vieux…_

_-Âgés. Le terme exact est âgé. _

_-Si tu veux. Donc, tu ne peux pas être ma tante. _

_-En quelque sorte. _

_-Je hais les énigmes, marmonna Harry en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. »_

_L'Oracle sourit et s'installa près de lui, sur le canapé. Il était intelligent, ce petit Harry. Mais il avait de fortes lacunes sur sa famille. Grand-père ne se serait jamais remit de ça : son arrière petit fils qui ignore d'où il venait. _

_« Tes grands-parents paternels se nommaient William et Tabatha. C'étaient des personnes et des parents extraordinaires…_

_-C'étaient ? demanda-t-il, les yeux verts brillants._

_-Maman est morte en avril et Papa en juillet 77. Non, Voldemort n'y est pour rien, raconta-t-elle. Lorsque Maman est morte, Papa ne s'en ai jamais remis. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque, mais nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'il est mort le cœur brisé._

_-Maman ? Papa ?_

_-Oui, ce sont eux qui m'ont élevée. »_

_Harry la reprit dans ses bras. Elle paraissait si triste et si vulnérable… et il comprenait parfaitement. Il sentait ses cheveux rebiquer sous ses doigts. Ah, la coiffure des Potter…_

_« Les Oracles ont une vie courte, je pense que tu l'as déjà deviné. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Pendant la grossesse, la mère devient folle. Et reste folle. Ma mère est devenue folle, et mon père, qui l'adorait, m'a rejetée. Mon Grand-père m'a recueilli et Papa et Maman sont devenus ma famille. Quelques années plus tard, ton père est né. Voilà._

_-T'es une Black ?_

_-À moitié. Et ma mère s'est suicidée juste avant la mort de Papa. Sale année._

_-Donc, tu es ma tante ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de moi ?! »_

_Harry la regardait avec colère. Elle aurait voulut prendre soin de lui, tout comme elle avait pris soin de son père. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, cela ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose._

_« Parce que j'étais morte, Harry, trésor. Crois-moi, je me serai battue de toutes mes forces pour t'élever. _

_-Et ton Grand-père ? Il est mort aussi ? »_

_L'Oracle baissa les yeux et pleura. Non, il n'était pas mort. Pas encore._

_« Ah. Et Viviane, c'est toi ?_

_-Hein ? Non ! »_

_Elle paraissait amusée de cette question. Elle sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la joue de son neveu. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il était aimé. Par des morts, certes, mais il était aimé quand même. _

_Pendant quelques minutes, Harry put voir tout l'amour que sa tante lui portait. Cela lui faisait du bien, de savoir tout ça. _

_Et puis, tout d'un coup, il put voir son visage. Quelques secondes tout du moins. Elle fut surprise et se concentra pour rétablir son voile d'ombre. Mais Harry l'avait vue. Elle avait seulement un trait de ressemblance avec son père. Mais elle était belle, et gentille, il pouvait voir ça dans son regard clair._

_Et elle regardait fixement derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit une autre personne. Grande, habillée d'une robe de sorcier verte, brodée de noir. C'était un homme, et Potter pouvait voir ses yeux verts, très similaires aux siens, le regarder avec dédain. Son visage était élégant et recouvert d'une légère barbe noire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et bien coiffés. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine. _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-il d'une voix puissante. _

_-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? rétorqua sa tante, en se mettant devant lui. »_

_Harry apprécia cela. Et puis, c'était son endroit à elle. Alors, il resta derrière mais ne lâcha pas du regard le nouvel arrivant. Qui devait être un Oracle, s'il avait bien tout saisis. _

_« Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la grande école de magie Poudlard ! Qui es-tu, paysanne ! Et toi, jeunot !_

_-Paysanne ? répéta la jeune femme avec dédain._

_-Jeunot ? dit Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles_

_-Serpentard ? firent-ils tous les deux. »_

_Ils se regardèrent, puis fixèrent le nouveau venu. Alternant les deux. Puis…_

_« Hein ? s'exclamèrent-ils sur le même ton._

_-Ma parole, des imbéciles ! se lamenta Serpentard. »_

* * *

Sirius plaisantait avec Lily sur son attachement de plus en plus grand envers James. Enfin, il riait d'elle, plus exactement. Son faux-frère, de son côté, plaisantait avec Remus et Peter. La Grande Salle, décorée comme tous les ans à Halloween, était bruyante et pleine de vie.

Des hiboux arrivèrent, posant sur les places indiqués par leurs propriétaires les paquets. Des colis de la part des parents, des lettres aussi. Et le journal, seul lien avec l'extérieur. Sirius n'eut le droit à rien, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

James eut le droit à une lettre, surement de son Grand-père, et d'un journal. Tout ceux qui avaient lu les gros titres s'exclamèrent fortement que ce n'était pas possible. Alors, Sirius tendit le cou pour lire.

« Attaque de Gringotts, panique sur le chemin de Traverse !

-Une trentaine de morts, indiqua Potter, les yeux dans le vague. »

Black pouvait entendre les murmures paniqués des élèves et les interrogations à la table des professeurs. Galatée était encore une fois dans le drame, parlant avec Caradoc, qui essayait de parler avec Quinn. De l'autre côté, le professeur Filius Flitwick discutait avec le professeur Swann et le professeur McGonagall. Pourtant, l'auteur regardait de l'autre côté, vers le groupe des jeunes.

Le Directeur Dumbledore arriva, échevelé et demanda le silence dans la salle.

« Les nouvelles que vous venez de recevoir sont malheureusement exactes. Gringotts a été attaqué hier soir. Les combats entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors ont duré peu de temps, mais ont malheureusement fait beaucoup de victimes. La liste ne sera connue que demain, une fois tous les corps identifiés. Je sais bien que vous vous inquiétez pour votre famille, mais vous aurez des nouvelles dès que possible. Je m'en occupe personnellement. Je suspends les cours de l'après midi et vous invite à rejoindre votre salle commune. Les préfets seront présents pour assurer l'ordre. Et que les Préfets-en-chef restent ici, j'ai besoin de leur parler. »

Sirius se leva et conduisit les plus jeunes pleurants dans leur salle commune. James et Lily attendaient les ordres du Directeur. Il n'avait pas vu ce que contenait la lettre de Dunstan mais se dit que c'était encourageant. Les Directeurs des maisons s'assurèrent que tous les élèves étaient bien arrivés à bon port avant de sceller les portes avec un mot de passe spécial et de rejoindre les autres, surement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

La guerre avait sonnée. Fortement.

Et Sirius ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il voulait combattre le dingue de service et ses chiens-chiens. Il voulait aider et sauver les innocents.

Il reprit la lecture du journal.

« Hey, Rémus ! l'interpella-t-il.

-Quoi donc, Patmol ?

-Regarde. Dumbledore a combattu les Mangemorts cette nuit ! »

Effectivement, l'article indiquait que Dumbledore et ses alliés, l'Ordre du phénix, avaient aidé les Aurors à repousser l'attaque des serviteurs des Ténèbres. Le Ministère réprima sévèrement cela, arguant que seul le Ministère et les Aurors étaient aptes à contrer les sorciers noirs. Pourtant, certains témoignages montrèrent que peu importait qui venait les sauver, tant que c'était le cas.

« Tu penses que Dumbledore m'accepterait ? demandait Sirius, en chuchotant.

-Tu débloques mon pauvre, rétorqua Gloria. T'es qu'un gamin !

-Adulte, Gloria, tout comme toi. Nous sommes adultes.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le niveau, pointa Peter.

-Sirius, attends juin avant de prendre ta décision. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, dit Rémus. Ne joue pas les héros. »

Mais Sirius ne voulait pas être héros. Bon, d'accord, un peu.

Il voulait surtout ne pas vivre dans un monde effrayé, comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Et il était prêt à se battre.

* * *

_L'Oracle voyait Sirius prendre soin de Harry. Harry bébé, qui essayait de marcher, sous les encouragements de son parrain. Elle observa la pièce et vit que ce n'était pas chez les Potter. Où étaient-ils ?_

_« Alors, bonhomme, on s'amuse bien avec Parrain Patmol ? demanda Lily, en amenant un gros chien noir en peluche._

_-Pamol ! s'exclama Harry en tendant les bras vers la peluche._

_-Je te hais, Blacky !_

_-Je sais ! »_

_Oui, le doudou de Harry était une grosse peluche. L'Oracle sourit en voyant cela. Typique de Sirius. _

_« La réunion va commencer. Tu gardes Harry sur tes genoux ?_

_-Bien sûr ! C'est mon tour ! _

_-C'est mon fils, pas une de tes bimbos !_

_-Non, lui, il a le droit à mon amour éternel »_

_Lily sourit et embrassa Sirius. L'Oracle les suivit dans une salle qui croulait sous le monde. Une trentaine de personnes étaient présentes et ils parlaient tous fortement. Albus Dumbledore était en bout de table, attendant le silence. Ce fut Harry qui l'apporta._

_« Bubus ! lança l'enfant en tendant les bras vers le si estimé Directeur de Poudlard._

_-Je vais définitivement te tuer, Sirius, dit Lily en apportant son fils au chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, sous les rires des membres. _

_-Voyons, ma chère Lily, il n'a rien fait de mal. Et j'aime bien ce surnom, plaisanta l'honorable sorcier._

_-C'est mieux que ton autre surnom, marmonna l'homme à côté de lui »_

_Ah, son parrain ! Bien sûr qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre. L'Oracle sourit, surtout en voyant Albus s'asseoir et garder Harry sur ses genoux. James arriva, avec Remus et Peter. Le bébé fit un grand sourire à son père, mais resta sur son trône._

_« Bien, mesdames, messieurs, bébé, la séance peut commencer, annonça Albus. Emmeline, des nouvelles de l'épidémie ? _

_-Non. Le Guilde n'arrive pas à déterminer quelle potion agit comme ça. _

_-Les frères Wulstan ?_

_-Ils n'ont pas la tête à ça, Albus, répliqua James. Laissez-les en paix._

_-Je sais, James, je sais qu'ils sont en deuil, mais des personnes meurent et ils peuvent aider. _

_-Ils viennent de perdre la moitié de leur famille, Albus. Slughorn peut aider, non ?_

_-Malheureusement, il n'a pas le niveau, James. La potion est nouvelle et seul un maître peut la créer, expliqua Emmeline. »_

_Severus Rogue ne travaillait pas sur une potion comme celle-là. Et la personne qui s'appelait Emmeline avait raison seul un Maitre es potion pouvait créer quelque chose d'aussi destructeur. Pire, un maître de la Guilde. Ça, c'était l'information numéro une et elle n'augurait rien de bon. _

_La seconde, c'était qu'elle était morte. _

_L'Oracle savait sa vie courte, mais pas à ce point là._

* * *

**Yoru **: Voilà. Alors, avez-vous un avis sur qui peu bien être l'Oracle? Car elle est à Poudlard... Qui est Viviane ? Et que vient faire un Fondateur dans cette histoire? Comment a-t-il atterrit là?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _I'm the walrus_», des Beatles. La plus psychédélique de leur chanson et ma préférée. Et c'est au tour de James.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Hello ! Comment ça va ? Voici le chapitre et désolée du retard, j'ai été très occupée cette semaine. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire!

« _I'm the walrus_» est une chanson des Beatles, écrites par John Lennon.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« _I'm the walrus_»,

James

* * *

James se réveilla endolori par la position qu'il avait prise. Assis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il sentait un poids sur son épaule et vit une chevelure auburn. Lily. Lily était à côté de lui, tout aussi endormie qu'il l'était il y avait peu. Il sourit tendrement devant le spectacle et s'allongea doucement, emmenant avec lui la jeune femme.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait changé. Et Lily l'avait remarqué. Depuis la rentrée, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux : Lily reconnaissait qu'elle avait eu tort et James continuait de changer. Bien évidement, le fait que sa sœur soit devenue un de ses professeurs n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses.

Bordel, elle aurait pu prévenir quand même ! Le jour où il l'avait vue dans le train, il avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque ! Sirius avait tilté aussi mais s'était vite acclimaté, tout comme Rémus. Rémus avait connu avant Sirius sa sœur, grâce à son père. Sirius lui avait fait la gueule pendant des semaines lorsqu'il l'avait su. Et personne, hors de la famille, ne savait qu'elle était une Oracle. Sauf son parrain. Et son mari. Et la famille de son mari.

James n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à partager ce secret. Pourtant, en ce moment, il l'aurait volontiers partagé avec Lily. Mais la première raison était qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots.

Il avait été élevé avec une sœur plus âgée, très mystérieuse, qui partait souvent en voyage avec leur Grand-père. Il l'adorait. L'idolâtrait même. Elle l'avait toujours consolé, protégé et cajolé. Il savait bien évidemment qu'elle était un Oracle, mais pas l'exactitude de sa condition.

Ça, il l'avait appris l'année dernière, en plein cours de divination. Apprenant aussi ce qui s'était passé pour le dernier Oracle connu : branché à une pensine en permanence, stimulé pour rêver encore et encore. Dans la constitution des sorciers, il était écrit noir sur blanc que les Oracles n'étaient pas des humains et que leur personne appartenait au Ministère. Lorsque la professeure Vablatsky avait indiqué cela, James avait faillit vomir. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était si protégée, si secrète et surtout, que personne ne savait qu'elle existait. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

La professeure avait continué son exposé en racontant qu'en échange de ce puissant pouvoir, l'Oracle devait donner sa vie pour l'utiliser. L'âge moyen d'un Oracle était de trente ans. Plus il rêvait, plus il utilisait son pouvoir, plus sa mort se rapprochait.

Sa sœur allait prochainement mourir. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Surtout pas à cette période.

Le dit cours avait eu lieu deux semaines après la mort de leur mère.

Il était parti en courant de la salle, laissant ses camarades et sa professeure choqués et alla vomir son repas dans le plus proche endroit possible. Trente points fut retiré à Gryffondor et il du écrire trois parchemins sur les Oracles.

Ce fut là qu'il apprit que Qwilhem Pearl, le quatrième Oracle, réussit à s'enfuir à l'âge de dix-sept ans de l'endroit où il était détenu, arrachant les fils qui le reliait à tout un tas de trucs magiques, et qu'il se suicida en s'ouvrant les veines. Dix-sept ans. Et il avait passé seize années de sa vie dans cette prison. En toute légalité.

Sa sœur allait prochainement mourir. Tuée par sa magie. Ou parce qu'elle s'ôtera elle-même la vie, de peur de voir son incroyable pouvoir entre de mauvaises mains. C'était une Potter, elle voyait la protection des plus faibles comme un hobby.

Lily bougea un peu. Souffla et sourit dans son sommeil. James avait demandé à sa sœur la semaine dernière si Lily était l'amour de sa vie et à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants. Elle avait sourit comme elle savait si bien le faire et avait dit sa phrase fétiche « lorsqu'on voit le futur, la vie devient ironique ». Cela signifiait qu'il avait un futur avec Lily, mais qu'elle ne dirait rien de spécifique.

Il souffla, lui aussi, et sentit qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil profond. Pour le moment, elle était en sécurité. Grand-père était en vie et elle enseignait dans le lieu le mieux protégé du pays, grâce à leur mère. Alors, rien ne pressait.

* * *

_« Salazar Serpentard est un Oracle, répéta l'Oracle numéro cinq._

_-Après que tu m'aies lâchement abandonné… commença Harry._

_-Je me suis réveillée ! _

_-On s'est tapé la discute avec le vieux Sly, continua-t-il._

_-Un peu de respect jeunot ! lança le dit Sly, assis dans un fauteuil._

_-J'adore. Continue._

_-Il s'est évanoui d'un coup et s'est retrouvé ici. Il m'a expliqué qu'il pouvait influencer le futur après avoir rêvé, et je lui ai appris qu'il était un Oracle._

_-Mais c'est la première fois qu'il met les pieds ici ? demanda-t-elle._

_-Faudrait peut être lui poser la question. Il a tendance à m'énerver, confia Harry à sa tante._

_-Je vois le genre. C'est la première fois dans les limbes ?_

_-Oui, paysanne. Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Une Oracle, comme vous, continua-t-elle, alors qu'Harry posa sa tête son épaule pour s'endormir. Mais pas de la même époque. Je viens de 1977, et j'enseigne dans votre école._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Plus tard. Vous êtes sûr de vous être évanoui ? _

_-Bien sûr ! Ce qui n'était pas la première fois, par ailleurs, dit, avec son ton suffisant un des quatre fondateurs de l'école._

_-Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_-En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?_

_-Répondez à la question. C'est important._

_-Trente sept ans. _

_-Et vous influencez beaucoup le futur ?_

_-Bien évidement ! La magie m'a donné ce pouvoir, je me dois d'en user ! »_

_L'Oracle regardait le vieux Sly parler avec tant d'assurance. Elle réveilla doucement Harry et demanda un aparté avec lui._

_«Je faisais un super rêve…_

_-Je crois que Serpentard vient de mourir, murmura-t-elle._

_-Comment ça ? demanda Harry, bien réveillé._

_-La première fois que je suis venue ici, c'était juste après la mort de ma belle-mère. J'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque et je me suis retrouvée ici. Je suis cliniquement morte, puisque mon cœur s'est arrêté mais pas vraiment, car il ne s'est pas arrêté suffisamment longtemps. Tu me suis ?_

_-Hum hum._

_-Bref, les autres Oracles ont découvert ce lieu après leur mort car ils n'ont jamais fait d'arrêt cardiaque. J'ai été la première. _

_-Logique. Et pour lui ? Serpentard est censé vivre quatre-vingt sept ans. Ma meilleure amie Hermione a lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ au moins une centaine de fois._

_- Ça, ce n'est pas normal. Un Oracle qui use de son pouvoir ne peut pas dépasser les quarante ans. C'est biologiquement impossible. _

_-Vous savez que je vous entends très bien ? demanda Salazar, les yeux assombris par la colère. »_

_Les deux Potter tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps et firent le même sourire gêné. _

_« Comment ça, je suis mort mais en fait non, je suis censé vivre une centaine d'années…_

_- Quatre-vingt sept ans, marmonna Harry._

_-Du pareil au même. Quelqu'un veut-il bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? »_

_Les deux se regardèrent de nouveau. De connivence, ils haussèrent des épaules et s'affrontèrent du regard. La femme soupira, ou plutôt abdiqua, sous le sourire du jeune, qui retourna à sa sieste. _

_« Salazar, vous permettez que je vous appelle Salazar ?_

_-Non. _

_-Bien, Salazar. Vous venez de mourir. Bienvenue dans les limbes ! »_

_Il regarda la femme devant lui, qui avait perdu l'esprit. Mort, lui ? Et puis quand encore. _

_« Votre ami…_

_-Neveu. _

_-Ce qui explique cela, souffla le fondateur. Votre neveu a dit que je devais vivre une centaine d'années…_

_- Quatre-vingt sept ans, marmonna Harry, les yeux fermés._

_-Comment puis-je mourir avant ? »_

_La femme réfléchit. Elle se leva et alla vers la bibliothèque bien fournie. Après quelques hésitations, elle sortit un livre de la pile et revint vers eux. _

_« Est-ce quelqu'un sait que vous êtes un Oracle ?_

_-Je ne le savais pas moi-même ! _

_-Vrai. C'était une question idiote. Minute, je reviens. »_

_Elle se releva, sous les rires moqueurs de son neveu. Salazar ne l'aimait pas, il lui rappelait Godric, mais en pire._

_« Voilà. Donc, personne ne sait. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre entourage qui pourrait réanimer votre cœur ? _

_-Mon meilleur ami Godric est un puissant guérisseur. Vous avez raison, il pourra me sauver ! »_

_Harry se releva prestement en entendant cela. Ainsi, la dispute n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Intéressant. _

_« Heu, non. Surtout pas. Absolument pas. Ce serait… ah, d'accord, commenta la femme en lisant un carnet._

_-Eh, mais c'est mon journal ! lança Serpentard en se levant pour le reprendre. _

_-Oui, c'est bien ça. Harry, fait le s'asseoir, tu seras un amour. _

_-Bien entendu, Oracle. Si tu me dis ton nom !_

_-Ça marche. »_

_Il se leva et pointa sur lui, lui, Salazar Serpentard, sa baguette. Le grand fondateur de Poudlard se retrouva attaché à son fauteuil sous le regard hautain et amusé de Harry._

_« Celui-ci est plus marrant que son descendant ! se moqua le jeunot._

_-Chouette pour toi, marmonna l'Oracle en lisant. Ah ! je l'ai ! Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque en l'an 990 et Godric vous a ramené à la vie. Ah, Godric vous a ramené à la vie… c'est pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout._

_-Pourquoi, tu as dit que toi aussi tu étais revenue à la vie, pointa Harry, qui se posa juste à côté du prisonnier._

_-Je suis d'accord avec le gamin, commenta Salazar, qui se débâtait vigoureusement. _

_-Oui, mais c'était naturellement. Ce n'était pas mon heure. Pour lui, c'était différent. Vous êtes censé mourir en 990 et votre ami vous a ramené à la vie. _

_-Et… ? demanda-t-il._

_-Eh bien, à cause de ça, vous êtes devenu un tantinet… fou. _

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_

_-Ah, ça explique les massacres ! lança Harry._

_-_Je vous demande pardon ?_ cria le fondateur. _

_-Disons que vous êtes devenu… extrémiste. La magie pour les sang-purs, a bas les moldus, ce genre de choses, expliqua la femme._

_-Quoi !? Mais, je n'ai jamais… Godric ne m'aurait jamais…._

_-Ah, ça non, je confirme. Vous vous êtes battu et vous avez quitté Poudlard, expliqua Harry. »_

_Salazar regardait les deux personnes éberlués. Fou ? Extrémiste ? Massacres ? _

_« À cause de mon pouvoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée. _

_-Parce que vous n'étiez pas censé vivre, oui. Ce qui explique également que votre mère soit devenue folle après votre naissance…_

_-Ah, c'était moi ça aussi ? »_

_Les deux se regardèrent et firent la même grimace. Parce qu'en plus, sa pauvre mère était devenue folle à cause de lui ? _

_« J'ai besoin d'un verre, annonça t-il. _

_-On est dans les limbes, on ne peut pas devenir saoul. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé, confia-t-elle. Ah, il est l'heure de se lever. Laisse-le attaché et amuse-toi bien !_

_-Toi aussi, Tata, dit le gnome en embrassant la femme. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse ! Ah, et pour Viviane aussi._

_-Hé, hé, Viviane… »_

* * *

James aimait bien les mardis. Il commençait par Défense et adorait ce cours. Swann était vraiment un bon professeur. Il avait ensuite cours de Vol et qui n'aimait pas ça ? Puis, pause déjeuné. Métamorphose, où il excellait. Potion, avec Slug, ce qui est une horreur car ça arrivait deux jours de suite. Et il est de nouveau l'heure de manger. Ensuite, réunion entre les Préfets-en-chef. Ce que James appelle maintenant un rendez-vous romantique avec Lily.

Le Directeur leur avait proposé deux chambres individuelles mais ils avaient tous les deux déclinés, se sentant très bien là où ils étaient. Dumbledore avait sourit mystérieusement, et ses yeux étaient fiers. James savait qu'il avait une petite préférence pour eux.

À vingt heures, Lily retourna voir Gloria, qu'elle devait aider pour son devoir en Sortilège. James devait passer prendre un livre pour le cours d'expérimentation. Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. James, les yeux écarquillés, et accueillit ce premier baiser avec délectation.

« Ne prend pas la grosse tête Potter.

-Avec toi à mes côtés, jamais, confia-t-il. Au revoir, Lily jolie.

-Rentre avant le couvre feu. »

Ah, Lily Evans ne changera jamais.

Et il n'en aimera jamais une autre.

Il se dirigea vers les sinistres cachots et entra dans la salle d'expérimentation, qui devait être ouverte jusqu'à vingt et une heure. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque. Bien évidement, c'était Rogue. Il leva les yeux, le vit, et replongea dans son livre, lâchant un rire sardonique. Potter leva les sourcils, l'ignora et se dirigea vers les livres. Lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit venir du bureau.

Rogue aussi. Il leva la tête de sa lecture et se demanda quoi faire. James s'élança vers le bureau, dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Rogue le suivit.

Quinn Wulstan était étendue, par terre, inconsciente. Et elle ne respirait pas. James prit une grande inspiration, ravalant les jurons qu'il sortira un jour où l'autre à sa sœur et s'élança vers elle.

« Faut prévenir l'infirmière, Potter ! Ou Dumbledore ! s'écria Rogue, paniqué.

-Severus Rogue, tu sors de cette pièce et je te jure de te tuer lentement, dit froidement James en fouillant le bureau du professeur.

-Elle est en train de mourir et toi tu fouilles ? Non mais ça va pas Potter ! »

James Potter avait perdu sa mère et son père en très peu de temps. Voir sa sœur dans le même état le mettait un tantinet en colère. En tout cas, soupe-au-lait.

Il s'avança vers Rogue et lui prit le col de sa robe, rapprochant son visage de celui du Serpentard.

« Sors de cette salle et je te tuerai. Non, je te torturerai si inhumainement que tu me demanderas de te tuer. Tu me supplieras de te tuer….

-Comme ton ami Sirius ! lança Severus, avec un air de défi. »

Voyant qu'il n'arrivera pas à lui faire peur, il alla simplement fermer la porte. Merlin merci, c'était le même style de fermeture que le bureau de leur Grand-père.

« Non mais ça va pas Potter ! Avec ça, je vais te faire renvoyer !

-La ferme Rogue ! Merde… »

Ne pas pleurer devant Rogue. Surtout pas. James cherchait la réserve de potion spéciale Wulstan que Lance avait préparé pour sa sœur. Attendant que son cœur reparte. Enfin, Potter l'espérait. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça se passait.

Il trouva la pochette dans le tiroir caché. Le bureau était celui de leur Grand-père, il le connaissait par cœur. Il y avait même le whisky-pur feu dans le tiroir.

James se précipita vers sa sœur, encore inconsciente et sortit toutes les fioles. Mais il ne savait pas à quoi elles correspondaient.

« Rogue, viens ici ! ordonna James,

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une enflure comme…

-Ramène tes fesses ici si tu veux la sauver ! S'il te plait ! »

James avait passé le stade de la colère à la panique. Il se fichait que Rogue le voyait pleurer… tant qu'elle était sauve.

Il le vit. Le Serpentard vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux du Rouge et Or. Lui aussi était inquiet. Il aimait beaucoup la professeure, mais il ne savait pas soigner les personnes.

James lui tendit les fioles, toutes bien rangées dans une pochette en cuir. Potions curatives, certaines avancées et complexes. Comme la potion reconstituante de Lance Wulstan. Severus en avait vu une photo, mais ignorait la recette : elle était secrète pour tout le monde. Le monde de la potion était compétitif et secret : tout était une histoire de gros sous.

Potter prit la main de la Professeur, pleurant et tremblant sous l'œil étonné du Serpentard. Il passa la main dans les cheveux châtains emmêlés de Wulstan, murmurant une prière pour qu'elle se réveille. Il était presque dans un état second.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux. Prit une grande inspiration. Et pleura.

James Potter avait une sœur Oracle. Une sœur qui allait prochainement mourir.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, celui lui fit peur. Car il avait vu qu'elle vivait depuis sa naissance.

Alors, il l'enlaça fortement et pleura. Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire.

« Monsieur Rogue, mais que…

-Ne refait plus jamais ça, sœurette, murmura James.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

-M'en fiche ! »

Il savait que Rogue le jugerait. Il le savait. Mais il s'en fichait. Sa sœur était revenue d'entre les morts. Et James avait eu tellement peur…

Petit à petit, la panique laissa la place à la colère. Il s'arrêta de pleurer, se détacha de Quinn et la gifla.

« Non mais ça va pas Potter ! s'écria Rogue et s'élançant vers la professeur.

-Monsieur Rogue, laissez-le. Le temps que la pression retombe. Pouvez-vous me donner mes potions ? »

Severus Rogue s'agenouilla auprès du professeur et lui tendit sa sacoche. Elle prit sans réfléchir trois potions et les avala sans sourciller. Cela devait arriver souvent, vu la dextérité avec laquelle elle prenait ses potions, observa James.

« Combien de fois ? demanda-t-il fortement.

-Tu ne tiens pas à le savoir, répondit-elle en se relevant, aidée par Rogue.

-Je tiens à tout savoir, Quincy ! »

Elle grimaça à l'entente de son nom complet.

« Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

-Ce n'est plus ton rôle de me protéger, plus maintenant ! s'écria Potter.

-Merci, Monsieur Rogue. Asseyez-vous. Tous les deux. »

James fusilla sa sœur puis abdiqua. Cela la fit sourire.

« Non, en fait, James, peux-tu vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et fermer les portes ? On en a pour un moment. »

Il se releva de mauvaise grâce mais sut qu'elle avait raison. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et ferma la porte du laboratoire d'expérimentation. Il revint dans le bureau, calmé. Un peu.

« Monsieur Rogue, je suis horriblement confuse et désolée que vous ayez assisté à ce qui m'est arrivé. Cela n'arrivera plus.

-Vous étiez morte ? Vous ne respiriez plus ? Comment ? se questionna Rogue, toujours sous le choc. »

James pu voir sa sœur hésiter. Ah non, pas Rogue ! Surtout pas Rogue ! Pourtant, elle lui sourit et s'apprêta à prendre la parole.

« Ah non ! Pas lui ! s'écria James.

-Jay-Jay, assis. »

C'était de bonne guerre. Il n'aurait pas dû ressortir son vrai prénom.

« Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Severus.

-Oui, effectivement, Monsieur Rogue. James est mon petit frère.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. »

Il les regarda, alternativement et les deux lui confirma pourtant que c'était possible.

« Faudra tout lui expliquer, il n'a jamais été à un seul cours de Divination de sa vie, dit James.

-C'est pas plus mal, ce ne sont que des conneries. Monsieur Rogue, êtes-vous avec nous ?

-Oui. Je crois. Vous êtes frère et sœur ?

-Oui.

-De sang ?

-En quelque sorte. Mon nom de jeune fille est Quincy, je te hais sur ce point Jay-jay…

-Merci, répliqua-t-il souriant.

-Eugénie Potter, mariée Wulstan. Et je suis la cousine de James mais ses parents m'ont élevée.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Vous n'avez jamais entendue parler de moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allez à Poudlard ? Pourquoi ai-je été élevée par mon oncle et ma tante ? Parce que je suis une Oracle.

-Une quoi ?

-Elle peut voir dans le futur et l'influencer, résuma Potter.

-Oh, que t'es gentil, Jay-jay. Mais, plus exactement, je peux changer le futur.

-Vous pouvez changer le futur ?

-Oui. En échange, je donne un peu de ma vie. Et, depuis trois ans, lorsque j'ai une vision importante, je fais un arrêt cardiaque, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton professoral.

-Combien ?

-Jay-Jay…

-Combien ? insista Potter.

-C'est la quatrième. La première fois après la mort de Merry, la seconde lorsque j'ai appris pour Maman et la dernière cet été…

-Papa.

-Ouai. »

Ils soufflèrent tous les deux. Rogue encaissait toujours la nouvelle, silencieusement.

« Grand-père ? demanda Potter.

-Non. Mes visions sont influencées par l'environnement. Un environnement en guerre où chaque petit élément compte exacerbe mon pouvoir.

-Donc, ça risque d'arriver plus souvent.

-C'est un risque, oui. »

Elle tourna sa bague, gênée. Elle s'était éloignée de lui pour se protégée, bien entendu, mais également pour le protéger. Son petit frère…

« Et Viviane ?

-Toujours dans le déni.

-Viviane ? demanda Severus. Qu'est-ce que …

-Son mari Rogue. Remets-toi. Et Viviane, il en dit quoi ?

-Ben, il est toujours dans le déni. Quatre ans de relation et toujours dans le déni. Et Lance également, n'essaie pas de ce côté. Et Parrain me soutient.

-Merde.

-Et oui.

-Viviane ! s'écria Severus. Vous êtes mariée à une femme ?

-Hey. Pas ma faute s'il a un nom de fille ! se défendit le professeur.

-Dit la fille qui se nomme Quincy ! se moqua Potter.»

Rogue était jaloux, savoura James. Bon, il y a encore un risque qu'il ne partage l'informa avec Voldemort.

« James, lorsque tu es parti fermer la porte, j'ai invoqué un elfe et monsieur Rogue a accepté de pratique un Sortilège Inviolable.

-Un quoi ? »

Severus ricana. Quinn sourit.

« Cela veut dire qu'il ne peut pas parler de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah, bien. Sinon, j'aurai du le tuer.

-Non mais tu vas arrêter avec ça Potter ! »

Voyant la dispute dégénérée, Quinn sortit de son tiroir la bouteille d'alcool et trois verres. Elle les servit largement, les tendit à ses élèves et avala cul-sec le sien. James la suivit, Rogue aussi.

« Un autre, et on continue, dit-elle en resservant.

-Et tes potions ? demanda James.

-Bah, ça ira. Au pire, je dormirai plus longtemps, mais Viviane sera là. »

Deuxième shoot. Ils en avaient tous les trois bien besoin.

« James, je vois le futur. Répète après moi, je vois le futur.

-Oui, et tu peux le changer. Je ne vois pas…

-Je vois le futur. Fais-moi un peu confiance !

-Mais pas avec lui ! dit-il en pointant le Serpentard.

-Eh ! »

Quinn sourit. James ne savait pas pourquoi une dispute avec Rogue la faisait sourire.

« « Lorsqu'on voit le futur, la vie devient ironique », cita-t-il. Je vais devenir ami avec lui ?

-Quoi ? s'écria Rogue. »

Le sourire de sa sœur s'élargit.

« Ah non. Moi vivant, jamais ! s'exclama Potter.

-Idem. Ça n'arrivera jamais, confia Rogue.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous faites partie de deux maisons différentes ? demanda Quinn, souriante.

-Il m'a piqué Lily ! hurla Severus.

-Même pas vrai ! »

Quincy –Merlin que ce nom était ignoble- Eugénie Potter-Wulstan s'effondra de rire. Tellement qu'elle tapa du poing son bureau.

« C'est pas drôle, Quinn ! Pas drôle du tout !

-Quand je vais raconter ça à Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Qui est Harry ? demanda son frère. »

Elle s'arrêta de rire d'un coup, sachant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Qui était Harry ? Quelqu'un de la famille ? Car c'était un nom de la famille Potter.

« James, oui, Lily est l'amour de ta vie et vous allez avoir des enfants. Severus, vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça ? Au point où nous en sommes ? Bien, Severus, oui, vous aimez Lily, vous serez prêt à donner votre vie pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas le même amour que vous ressentez tous deux. Alors, arrêtez cette dispute futile et surtout infantile !

-Mais, commencèrent-ils en même temps.

-Non. James, toi, tu as un futur. Tu as des amis et une famille, c'est-à-dire moi, et des appuis. Lui, il n'a rien !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! lança Severus. Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! »

Il se leva et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Sans succès. Il jura et lança tous les sorts qu'il connaissait.

« Porte Potter, unique au monde, se moqua James.

-Nous seuls pouvons l'ouvrir. Effectivement, je ne vous connais pas. Mais je vous ai observé ces deux derniers mois. Et la seule chose que je sais de vous c'est que vous aimez les potions. Que vous voulez en faire votre métier. Mais pour cela, vous avez besoin d'un Maître des potions. Le mieux étant bien sûr quelqu'un de la Guilde. Voldemort…

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! cracha Rogue.

-Voldemort a un Maître dans sa poche et peut donc vous donner ce que vous voulez. Tant que vous correspondez à ses critères. J'ai vu ce qu'il se passait si vous prenez ce chemin. Et je pense que vous le prendrez si c'était le seul proposé. Car vous aimez les potions. N'est-ce pas ? »

James regardait le Serpentard s'acharner sur la porte. Si, effectivement, tout ce que disait sa sœur était vrai, il était plus à plaindre qu'autre chose. Et sa sœur aussi, était à plaindre. Pour autant, elle restait ouverte et gentille.

« Les parents doivent être fiers de toi, tu sais ? dit James à sa sœur.

-Tu penses ? »

Il hocha de la tête et elle lui sourit. Le même sourire que quand elle rentrait après une année à San Francisco. Un sourire lumineux et chaleureux. Mais aussi, empli de tristesse.

«Severus. Je vous offre une autre voie. Parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer et que vous ne voulez pas ça. Mais pourquoi me croire ?

-Ouai, pourquoi ? rétorqua fièrement Severus.

-Mes parents avaient peur de moi. C'est pourquoi je suis partie de chez moi à neuf ans. Non, Jay-Jay, n'intervient pas. Tu as dis que tu voulais tout savoir, tu sauras donc tout. Ils avaient peur de mon pouvoir, de ce que je pouvais faire. Alors, Grand-père m'a envoyé chez son meilleur ami. Enfin, le second. Abe est plutôt du genre possessif là-dessus. Les Wulstran. En Suisse. Eux, ils n'ont pas eu peur de moi. Enfin, sauf Viviane, qui est encore dans sa période déni. Ils m'ont appris à contrôler mon pouvoir et à l'utiliser pour ce qui comptait. Je suis restée loin de mon pays de ma famille pour me protéger, les protéger et surtout loin de la guerre. Mon pouvoir intéresse Voldemort. Lorsqu'il apprendra qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable, que je le veuille ou non, il me voudra. Tout comme toi. Le pouvoir m'intéresse car il pourra me protéger. Mais pour cela, je ne suis pas prête à vendre mon âme. Et toi ? L'es-tu ? »

James pleurait. Encore une fois. Il se leva et pris sa sœur dans ses bras. Il voulait que Rogue se débatte aussi. Et si sa vie était aussi merdique… il sentait le réconfort de sa sœur. Parce qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il se rappela les mots de sa mère. Sa tendre et attentionnée mère. Il se releva et s'approcha de Rogue.

« Quoi, encore ? Tu vas me frapper ? »

Il l'enlaça. Bien entendu, le Serpentard se débattit. Il sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer aussi. Quincy.

« Dès fois, un câlin est la réponse que l'univers t'envoies, dit James, en essayant de réconforter l'autre garçon.

-C'était ce que disait Maman lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, confia Quinn en resserrant son étreinte. Alors, accepte notre aide. Crois-moi, tu me l'as demandé. Et quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui tiens à toi aussi, me l'a demandé. Il m'a même supplié… Laisse-nous t'aider. »

James sentit Rogue se laisser aller. Légèrement. Mais c'était un bon début.

Quinn embrassa son frère sur la joue et en fit de même pour Severus. Aucune jalousie de vient pointer le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas un obstacle, ni pour Quinn ni pour Lily.

« Au fait, le Whisky contient du Veritaserum. C'est pour ça, le moment vérité.

-Je te hais Quincy…

-Et depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle malicieuse. »

Jamais. Et jamais ça n'arrivera.

« Les carnets ! s'exclama James, en reprenant un verre. »

Il en avait déjà bu. Un autre verre ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Quels carnets, Jay-Jay ?

-De Grand-père ! Pour Lily et Rogue. Pour qu'ils reprennent contact ! »

Rogue était surprise. Quinn était…

« Les parents seraient tellement fiers de toi… Lorsque je suis partie, Grand-père nous a donné deux carnets enchantés. Ce qu'on écrit dans l'un va dans l'autre. Comme ça, malgré le décalage horaire, on pouvait garder contact. Si James veut bien prêter le sien à Lily, je veux bien te prêter le mien. C'est un bon moyen pour reprendre contact. »

Elle farfouilla dans son bureau et en sortit un carnet, banal, sans écritures distinctes. D'un coup de baguette, elle effaça les données et demanda la main de Severus. Il hésita, et regarda les deux regards francs et honnêtes qui lui tendaient la main. On voyait bien le combat intérieur.

Il avança et donna la main au professeur. Elle le lia au carnet et lui dit que seul lui pouvait le lire.

« Au cas-où. Tu passeras le tien à Lily ? demanda-t-elle James.

-Oui. Et je lui expliquerai.

-Il est temps. Si jamais tu as le moindre souci, écrit le à Lily, où vient me voir. D'accord. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Il hésita à prendre la parole. En fait, le Veritaserum dans le Whisky, c'était une idée en or !

« Je pourrai devenir votre apprenti ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Severus, dit-elle en se levant et en lui prenant les mains. Tu es très doué. Bien plus que je l'étais à ton âge. Et tu as un grand avenir dans la recherche. Bien évidement que tu pourras devenir mon apprenti. Mais attend de rencontrer les autres maîtres avant de prendre ta décision, d'accord ?

-Oui. »

Il prit le carnet et s'apprêta à sortir. James comprit et débloqua la porte. Rogue se retourna et les regarda tous les deux, debout côte à côte. Oui, il pouvait voir la ressemblance dans le regard. Pas la couleur mais la détermination.

« Merci, les Potter, chuchota-t-il.

-Hey, je suis une Wulstan maintenait !

-Comme si t'avais honte de nous…

-Ouai. Aie ! »

James frappa sa sœur. Elle l'avait bien mérité, après la soirée qu'il avait passé avec elle.

« Il est temps, Jay-Jay. Si tu aimes Lily, tu dois lui dire.

-Comment peux-tu avoir autant confiance en l'humanité ? »

Elle se retourna et prit son visage entre ses deux mains. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux gris, les mêmes que Sirius, la confiance illimité de Quinn dans l'humanité.

« Parce que j'ai vu le pire, mais également le meilleur. Et le meilleur vaut largement plus, confia-t-elle doucement. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui demanda de partir, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il s'avança, mais se rappela une dernière question à poser.

« Qui est Harry ? C'est un prénom dans la famille ? Qui est-il ? Mon fils ?

-Harry est le meilleur dans l'humanité, Jay-Jay. Ferme la porte et va rejoindre la femme que tu aimes. Je vais en faire de même. »

Harry Potter. Le meilleur de l'humanité. James sourit en pensant à cet enfant, possible, probable. Mais aussi à la boutade de sa sœur. Elle avait épousé un homme qui avait un nom de femme. Et elle possédait un nom d'homme. En même temps, Merryweather Wulstan s'était bien vengée de son père pour avoir nommer ses deux fils comme ça.

Harry James Potter. Ça sonnait d'enfer.

* * *

_L'Oracle rêvait. Après une vision comme celle qu'elle avait vécue quelques heures auparavant, elle voulait voir le meilleur de l'humanité. _

_Elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, dans l'aile de la maternité. Le calendrier indiquait le 31 juillet 1980. Elle entendait son frère crier. Sirius qui essayait de se faufiler dans la chambre. Elle se voyait, aidant Black à s'introduire dans la chambre. _

_Jour heureux. Jour bénit._

_Finalement, elle vit James, dans une robe blanche, tenir son enfant, son fils dans ses bras. Il pleurait, son petit frère pleurait. De joie, de fierté. _

_« Non, Sirius, tu ne prendras pas mon fils dans tes bras sales. Il est parfait, l'innocence même !_

_-Mais, je suis le Parrain ! s'exclama-t-il._

_-Non, Quinn est le Parrain. Avec un nom comme ça… railla James._

_-Ah, ah, très drôle. Passe-moi mon neveu, Petit. »_

_Elle se vit prendre le nouveau né dans ses bras. Elle se vit pleurer et embrasser le bébé. Elle s'entendit prononcer les mêmes mots qu'elle avait prononcés lorsque James lui avait été présenté. _

_« Je t'aimerai, te chérirai et te protègerai inconditionnellement. _

_-Cool. Moi aussi, intervint Sirius._

_-Mais je ne serai pas la Marraine, Jay-Jay. Tu le sais bien, non ? »_

_La vision s'évanouit et elle se retrouva dans les limbes. Le bébé était un homme maintenant et il regardait Salazar Serpentard endormi et toujours attaché à son fauteuil. _

_« Hey, Tata, ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Harry tout en se levant de son canapé »_

_L'Oracle pleurait et le regardait bizarrement. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, souriant. _

_« Je t'aimerai, te chérirai et te protègerai inconditionnellement, mon cher Harry…_

_-Ben, je suis mort donc c'est un peu cuit pour ça, Tata !_

_-Quincy Eugénie Potter-Wulstan. Je me nomme Quincy Eugénie Potter-Wulstan. Mais ne m'appelle jamais comme ça. Appelles moi Quinn._

_-D'accord, Tata Quinn. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »_

_Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, savourant leur début de relation. _

_« Bon, c'est touchant tout ça, mais ça n'arrange pas mon problème. Je suis mort ou pas ? demanda un Salazar bien réveillé. »_

* * *

**Yoru **: Et voilà ! Vous savez qui est l'Oracle. Mais, à votre avis, qui est son mari ? Et que vient jouer Serpentard dans cette histoire ? Est-il mort ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Breathe_», d'Anna Lannik. Rémus sera le pauvre petit que l'auteur va suivre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota : **Hello à tous ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. Désolée pour la semaine dernière mais j'étais en we loin d'internet chéri. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

« _Breathe_», d'Anna Lannik. Chanson qui colle parfaitement à Rémus, je trouve.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« _Breathe_»,

Rémus

* * *

Rémus se réveilla doucement, bien avant la sonnerie de son réveil. À sa droite, Sirius gémissait. En face, Peter ronflait. À l'opposé, James était calme, comme à son habitude. Rémus Lupin avait toujours été le premier à se réveiller. Il n'aimait pas dormir, les cauchemars étaient toujours là, à l'attendre patiemment.

Il se leva, prit sa robe de chambre et descendit à la salle commune. L'âtre était toujours chaud et un livre l'attendait. Il était cinq heures du matin, personne pour le déranger.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un monstre.

Un lycan l'avait mordu lorsqu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Ce jour là, il devint un monstre, le monstre qu'il exécrait le plus au monde. Quelqu'un qui pouvait faire du mal à un être innocent. Il avait faillit commettre l'irréparable plusieurs fois, dont une sur Severus Rogue. Il n'avait rien contre lui pourtant. Et il avait pardonné à Sirius cette erreur de jeunesse.

Vraiment ? Non, pas vraiment. Il était plus méfiant envers Sirius Black maintenant. Tout comme Peter, qui avait trouvé cela drôle. Seul James avait compris. Il l'avait toujours compris.

« Un petit problème de poil mensuel. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! » lui avait dit James, lorsqu'il avait avouer à Lupin qu'il savait. Rémus en avait pleuré de soulagement. Quelqu'un qui l'acceptait inconditionnellement, sans arrière pensée. James avait peut être beaucoup de défaut, mais il avait le cœur sur la main. Tout comme Lily. Lily aussi savait. Comme cette femme était intelligente ! Elle l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit qu'il était certainement la personne la plus gentille au monde.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas les cauchemars. Où les réflexions.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un monstre.

Un monstre parmi d'autres.

« Tu sais que tu commences à faire peur aux petits poussins, Lunard ? »

Il leva la tête et vit James Potter le regarder tendrement, avec son sourire si chaleureux.

« Oui, tu as raison…

-Tes cernes ne vont pas disparaitre si tu ne dors pas suffisamment. Encore des cauchemars ? »

Rémus se réfugia dans son mutisme. James faisait des cauchemars, depuis la mort de sa mère. Et de plus en plus souvent, maintenant. Lupin baissa la tête. Potter avait d'autres soucis en tête, pas besoin de partager les siens.

« Tu sais, Rémus, les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué mais moi oui. Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Tu as suffisamment de …

-Ta ta ta. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis plus là pour toi. Tu t'es renfermé, Rémus, et je m'inquiète. Sirius aussi… je sais que tu ne lui fais plus confiance et cet imbécile ne se doute de rien, mais il s'inquiète. Lily aussi. Peter aussi. Et Quinn… et bien, elle s'inquiète aussi. Beaucoup. Elle te regarde avec des yeux douloureux. Nous sommes là. Pour toi. Avec toi. »

Et c'était agréable, d'avoir des amis. Mais c'était Poudlard. Il était protégé ici. Toute bonne chose avait une fin et la fin de sa liberté arrivait bientôt.

« Je… James, tu n'as pas à…

-Mes parents sont morts, Rémus. Mais ils t'aimaient aussi. Et ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu te laisses dépérir. Et ils n'auraient pas voulu que je te laisse faire. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, bien entendu que je serai toujours là pour toi.

-Moi… moi aussi je…

-Je sais. Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Même s'il était un monstre, même s'il ne méritait pas cette affection, il l'acceptait. Et il ferait tout pour ses amis.

Il leva enfin la tête pour voir son ami regarder le feu. Il avait un regard doux, mais aussi mélancolique. Triste aussi. Il tourna la tête vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

James avait toujours été là pour lui.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était à lui d'être là. D'être présent.

« James ?

-Oui, Rémus ?

-Je sais pour Quinn. »

Il ferma les yeux et pleura. C'était quelqu'un chose qui le rongeait depuis longtemps. Qui les rongeait tous les deux. Rémus ne voulait pas garder ce si lourd secret et James ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais, maintenant, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait admettre. Et Potter avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Tu as deviné ?

-Oui, répondit Lupin. J'avais des doutes depuis longtemps et l'année dernière…

-Ouai. Je vois. J'espère que personne d'autre n'a compris.

-Je ne pense pas. Tu vas bien ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas encore tout compris. Je ne veux pas encore tout comprendre.

-Si tu veux en parler… »

James relâcha son étreinte et alla au bout du canapé. Il regarda fixement le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, décidant sa réponse.

« Je te propose un marché. Je parle et tu parles. Peu importe ce qui te ronge, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Tant que tu es prêt à tout entendre de moi. »

Était-il prêt ? Était prêt à se confier ? Même à James ? Il ne voulait pas que regard change. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Mais il voulait l'aider. Alors, il hocha doucement de la tête, donnant son approbation.

« L'autre jour, je suis allé dans sa bibliothèque. Et je l'ai entendu tomber. Rogue était là aussi. Bref, on a couru dans son bureau et elle était allongée par terre. Elle ne respirait plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle est revenue à la vie.

-C'était son… habilité ?

-Ouai. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte… elle va mourir. Prochainement. Soudainement. Et je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Personne ne peut rien faire pour elle. Elle parait si… résignée. Comme si elle avait arrêté de se battre. Comme si sa vie ne comptait pas.

-Et son mari ? Et votre grand-père ?

-Quinn dit que Viviane est dans le déni mais je ne le crois pas. Il manigance quelque chose. Il aime ma sœur plus que tout autre chose. Grand-père… Grand-père est mourant, Rémus. Il ne passera pas l'année. Bientôt, il ne restera que nous deux. Et pour recevoir l'héritage, les employés du Ministère vont devoir tout vérifier. Arrivée à un moment, ils la repèreront et…

-Non. Elle se cachera. On l'aidera, James, Dumbledore ne la laissera pas tomber ! s'exclama à voix basse Lupin.

-Oh non. Elle a bien trop peur que son pouvoir tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Non, je sais très bien ce qu'elle fera. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Personne ne peut. »

James enserra ses genoux et se recroquevilla. Il paraissait si triste, si désespéré….

« Et le pire, c'est que je sais que tu comprends. Tu la comprends, parce que tu ressens la même chose. Sauf que tu n'as pas peur du Ministère, mais de toi-même. Tu ne vois pas comment on te voit, Rémus. Tu ne vois que la bébête qui te pourri la vie. Mais tu es bien plus ! Bien plus que ça !

-Et après Poudlard ? Qui voudra bien de moi ? Qui voudra bien d'un monstre ?

-Les personnes qui ont appris à devenir des animagus rien que pour lui. Tu ne seras pas seul. Tu ne combattras pas tout seul. Nous serons là. Toujours.

-Non. Tu dis ça mais non. C'est la guerre dehors. Et les lycans sont du côté des ténèbres. Tu auras Lily. Peter aura sa vie. Sirius… Sirius me jugera. Et je serai seul, tout seul avec le monstre… »

James se redressa et s'avança vers son ami. Il le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Non. Ma maison est assez grande pour t'accueillir et tu y seras le bienvenu aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

-Mais Lily…

-Tu crois vraiment que Lily dira non. Je crois plutôt qu'elle te tirera par la peau du cou jusqu'à là bas et qu'elle imaginera un sortilège pour que tu reviennes toujours à la maison.

-Mais quand vous aurez des enfants…

-Eh bien, nous avons quatre étages. Et un sous sol. Et un grenier. Et des dépendances. Et tu seras Oncle Mumus. Il grandira et te chérira comme tu le mérites, Rémus. Ma maison est ta maison. Parce que tu es celui qui mérite le plus cela. Tu es celui qui mérite une vie lumineuse et pleine d'amour. Okay ? Alors, réfléchis à cela et essaye de moins te torturer, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et pleura. Longuement.

Même s'il était méchant. Même s'il était un monstre, il était reconnaissant d'avoir rencontré ses amis. Ses si précieux amis.

Peut être qu'ils seront toujours là.

* * *

_« Bon, je suis mort où pas ? répéta Salazar. _

_-Il y a matière à discuter, répliqua Quinn._

_-Je dirai même qu'on a pas encore décidé, renchéri Harry. _

_-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! s'énerva le fondateur. _

_-Oh, c'est mal connaître nos vies, s'amusa le jeune homme. Au fait. »_

_Il s'avança vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied. Un puissant coup de pied. Elégamment placé. _

_« Ça, c'est pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer…_

_-Techniquement, c'est son descendant, Harry._

_-Rien à foutre, je n'ai pas l'autre sous la main. _

_-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, à la fin ! hurla Serpentard, plié en deux sur sa chaise._

_-Rien de bien important. Et si on tirait à pile ou face ?_

_-Oh, et si on le frappait de nouveau ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants d'excitation. _

_-Ou si…_

_-Mais ça ne va pas dans vos têtes ou… »_

_Salazar Serpentard disparu aussi soudainement qu'il avait apparu. Les deux Potter se regardèrent quelques instant avant de hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir._

_« Je crois que ça répond à nos interrogations. _

_-Je commençais à l'apprécier, c'est bête, plaisanta Harry._

_-Ouai, il était pas si mal. Alors, Viviane ?_

_-Oui. Qui est-ce ? _

_-Mon mari. Oui, il a un nom féminin. Son deuxième prénom est pire. Tu parlais d'un carnet ? _

_-Oui, d'expérimentation sur des potions. Viviane est doué en potion ?_

_-Limite. Ça doit être Lance, son frère. Ils ont dut faire des recherches après … ma mort. _

_-Mais tu ne vas pas mourir ! On va tout changer et…_

_-Ça ne marche pas comme ça. En échange des visions, je donne une partie de ma vie. Je raccourcis sciemment ma vie pour sauver les autres. _

_-Alors, arrête ! »_

_Elle sourit tendrement et se rapprocha de son neveu. _

_« Cette mission est bien plus importante que ma vie, Harry. _

_-Mais…_

_-J'ai toujours refusé d'utiliser mon pouvoir, non pas pour sauver ma vie, mais parce que j'avais peur de prendre la mauvaise décision. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu auras une belle vie, je te le promets !_

_-Mais…_

_-Je pense que tu comprends très bien ma décision. Et puis, j'ai encore quelques années devant moi. Je ne vais pas mourir demain ! Tu veux que je parle de la famille ? »_

_Il fit une moue assez déplacé sur un visage aussi dur et hocha de la tête._

_« Et si on commençait pas Grand-mère, non ? Eugénie Abbott-Potter ? Ça, c'était une sorcière ! »_

_Elle se concentra et le salon changea légèrement. La lumière était très présente et Harry pouvait voir sa tante. _

_« Viens, je vais t'emmener à la galerie des portraits. Grand-mère est représentée._

_-Qu'as-tu reproduis ?_

_-Notre maison, bien sûr ! Le manoir Potter ! »_

_Elle l'entraina avec enthousiasme vers une galerie de portrait. Et toute la nuit, ils parlèrent des Potter. _

_De sa famille. _

* * *

Rémus pesait les carapaces de scarabée sur la balance. Il lui fallait exactement trois grammes et il devait les piller après. Sirius, à ses côtés, se contentait de le regarder faire. C'était une potion compliquée qu'ils devaient réaliser et il avait décidé de le laisser tout faire. Quelle générosité de sa part.

Tous les élèves de septième année étaient très concentrés seul leur tâche. Le professeur Slughorn les surveillait de temps en temps de sa place assise. Rémus ne l'aimait pas. Il voyait en ses élèves de futures relations et non pas de jeunes personnes avides de connaissance.

Tournant la tête, il vit que son feu était trop vif. Il tendit sa baguette et le baissa. Tout allait bien, tout était prêt.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. La potion d'un duo de Serpentard explosa. Celle des Poufsouffles devint rose, au lieu de verte.

Rémus leva la tête et vit deux hommes entrer dans la salle de classe. Slughorn les rejoignit rapidement, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Le plus grand et plus âgé s'avança d'un pas. Il était sec et nerveux, et portait une robe de sorcier ouverte noire. Dessous, il avait revêtu l'uniforme réglementaire aux expérimentations en potion.

Le second, celui en retrait, était plus petit d'une bonne tête. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années environ. Jeune, avec son piercing à l'arcade que ses cheveux longs châtains ne cachaient pas et ses tatouages mais assez âgé pour que des rides apparaissent au niveau des yeux. Il portait la même tenue que son ainé.

« Orson, quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama Slug en lui serrant énergiquement la main. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer pour régler ce petit problème, voyons.

-Petit problème ? demanda d'une voix profonde le plus âgé. Cette beuglante que vous m'avez envoyée, m'insultant, insultant la Guilde ainsi que mon collègue ici présent ? Ce petit truc ?

-Voyons, Orson… »

Slug se ratatinait à vu d'œil et cela amusait bien la classe. Le plus jeune avança vers le fauteuil du professeur, vacant, poussé par une autre représentante de la Guilde, Quinn. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur l'estrade d'où était placé le professeur et plaisantèrent ensemble. Qui était-il ?

« Non. Vous ne faites plus parti de la Guilde et, de ce fait, n'avait plus de le droit de vous immiscer dans nos affaires. Caedwaller est bien plus compétent que vous avez pu l'être et Quinn a gagné sa place, bien plus que certains d'entre nous.

-Eh bé, enfin tu le reconnais ! lança-t-elle, assise sur les genoux du dénommé Caedwaller.

-Wulstan ! »

Elle mima le geste qu'elle se taira maintenant. Slug reprit de sa prestance.

« De quel droit osez-vous interrompre mon cours, Orson ?

-Comme vous avez pris le droit d'interrompre le cours d'une des nôtres. La Guilde prend très au sérieux les attaques contre l'un des nôtres. Même si ce n'est qu'une jeunette.

-Tu commençais à me faire peur, à encenser Quinny comme ça ! lança d'une voix de velours l'autre Maître des potion.

-Abbott !

-Pardon, Orson. Je ne dis plus un mot. »

Les deux jeunes échangèrent des paroles et ricanèrent dans leur coin. Ils paraissaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Et James n'était pas étonné de cela, de ce que Rémus pouvait voir.

« N'osez plus jamais vous comportez de la sorte, Horace. Vous savez que j'ai le pouvoir de vous couler dans le milieu et je l'utiliserai sans aucuns scrupules. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

-Oui. Maintenant, sortez de ma salle de classe, où j'appelle le Directeur.

-Les jeunes, dehors !

-Oui chef ! s'écrièrent les deux potionistes. »

Abbott prit dans ses bras Quinn et la porta hors de la pièce. Elle était hilare. Orson se prit la tête dans sa main et jura. Il avait un accent américain qui ressortait. Il ferma la porte comme il l'avait ouverte.

« Retournez à vos potions. Et en silence ! s'écria le professeur qui reprit son trône. »

Donc, la Guilde des potionistes était à Poudlard.

Plus tard, le Professeur Dumbledore annonça que les deux invités allaient rester quelques temps ici. Qu'ils feraient une démonstration de leur talent le soir même. James regarda vers la table des Serpentards. Rémus vit Rogue regarder les nouveaux venus comme des Dieux. Même s'il avait cours demain et qu'il était fatigué, Rémus accepta de rester et de les regarder.

À vingt et une heure, la présentation de leur recherche commença. Ils s'étaient installés sur la table à manger des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle. Chacun avait leurs ingrédients et un chaudron devant eux. Le plus vieux commença en premier.

« Je suis Orson Ethel, directeur de la Guilde des Maîtres des potions. Je fais partie de cette organisation depuis 48 ans maintenant. Je suis spécialisé dans les potions guérisseuses de type 5 et les potions d'attaques. Je travaille en ce moment sur la potion contre la dragoncelle, mais elle me donne du fil à retordre. Ce soir, nous allons réaliser ensemble une potion de repousse-os. Votre infirmière, cette si jolie jeune femme…

-Orson ! rappela à l'ordre Quinn.

-Bref, elle n'en a plus. Abbott, à toi !

-Je suis Caedwaller Abbott, et je fais partie de la Guilde depuis cinq ans maintenant. Je suis spécialisé dans les potions pour les créatures magiques. Je travaille aujourd'hui sur une potion pour aider les lycans à gérer leur transformation avec le Maître des potions Damoclès.»

Rémus leva l'oreille lorsque le chercheur annonça cela. Quelqu'un travaillait sur une potion qui pouvait l'aider ? James, à ses côtés, lui sera la main et lui sourit.

Rémus aussi sourit. Quelqu'un voulait l'aider.

« Quinny, à toi !

-Je te hais, Wallie ! Quinn Wulstan. J'appartiens à la Guilde depuis deux ans, et ils me le font tous bien sentir ! Je suis spécialisée dans les poisons et les potions de guérisons de stade 5. Nous allons vous montrer que le travail de potioniste peut être solitaire, mais également réalisé en groupe. Nous faisons souvent des potions avec toute la Guilde.

-Souvent lorsque nous sommes saoul, rajouta Abbott en éminçant quelque chose.

-Eh oui, un mythe tombe à l'eau ! plaisanta la femme en aiguisant son couteau avec sa baguette. La Guilde rassemble des saoulards libidineux qui, pour la plupart, ont dépassé la date de péremption.

-Wulstan !

-Sauf moi, bien entendu.

-Quinny !

-Et Wally. Et Lance, aussi. Enfin, il est un saoulard libidineux. Mais pas vieux, continua-t-elle en attachant ses cheveux et en les protégeant avec un morceau de tissus.

-Wulstan ! Les herbes ne vont se hacher toutes seules !

-Oui chef ! J'avais oublié qu'ils n'ont aucun humour aussi. Une vraie plaie, continua-t-elle tout en faisant son travail. Orson, le concassage avance bien ?

-Dans les temps. Abbott, occupe-toi des trucs visqueux !

-Maieuh ! Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que ton nom est imprononçable et je veux me moquer de Mademoiselle coquette !

-Madame. Et je ne suis pas chauve moi ! »

Ethel lui lança un truc visqueux en plein visage. Elle l'esquiva sans même regarder d'où il venait et tout en continuant son travail.

Les élèves étaient impressionnés. Ils étaient dingues, tout en étant compétents. Leur concentration était intense et pourtant, durant les deux heures de préparation de la potion, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler. Quand vint le moment des questions, ils répondirent, lançant des piques à leur collègue, tout en étant pédagogue. Quinn était tout à fait à l'aise. Ses coéquipiers la respectèrent. Elle faisait partie de quelque chose.

Rémus réalisa que lui aussi, il faisait partie d'un groupe. D'une famille même, autre que la sienne.

En s'endormant, il sourit de cette idée.

Pourquoi pas.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, la première visite à Pré-au-lard était organisée. James et Lily y allaient ensemble, en amoureux. Peter sortait avec une Poufsouffle adorable. Sirius y allait avec Gloria, qui ne voulait pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse avec son frère. Rémus se sentait de trop. Alors, il se promena sans trop savoir où il mettait les pieds. Il sortit de l'allée principale et tomba sur un bar. La Tête de Sanglier. Après tout, il était majeur. Un verre ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Ce n'était pas un bar ordinaire. Il était sale, décrépi et les personnes qui y buvaient étaient franchement étranges. Il essaya de se trouver une banquette pour être tranquille et un vieil homme barbu lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il lui faisait légèrement peur et Lupin commença à reculer vers la sortie.

Malheureusement, elle était bloquée par un groupe de trois personnes. Les potionistes. Quinn lui sourit doucement.

« Rémus. Tu voulais t'isoler ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? Je suis sûre que tu as pleins de questions pour Wally, non ? »

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers une banquette à moitié cachée. Caedwaller poussa carrément Orson dans le box. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être ici, contrairement aux deux plus jeunes. Le vieil homme se rapprocha de nouveau. Il sourit en voyant les nouveaux arrivants avant de faire une grimace en apercevant Ethel.

« Le petit poussin est avec vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Ouaip. Je veux un câlin de mon Parrain adoré.

-Bonjour, Quinn, dit le vieil homme en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonjour, Abe. Je vois que tu tiens la forme.

-Il faut bien, avec tout ce monde ! »

Rémus regarda la salle exigüe à moitié vide. Qui était ce vieillard ?

« Mon élève adoré, reprit Abe en regardant Caedwaller.

-Maitre, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, salua Abbott avec politesse.

-Malotru, dit enfin le propriétaire des lieux en se tournant vers le directeur de la Guilde.

-Empoisonneur. J'ai ramené ma propre fiole. Ne t'approche pas de moi, vieux fou !

-Tu me blesses. Jamais je n'empoisserai mes clients ! Ma chérie, je t'apporte un verre. Les autres, j'espère que vous en avez ! »

Il s'en alla. Abbott sortit de sa cape d'hiver un verre ouvragé. Ethel en fit de même. Voyant qu'il n'en avait pas, Quinn fit signe à son ami d'en sortir un autre. Ainsi, Rémus se retrouva avec un verre propre dans les mains.

Abe revint avec un beau verre sur pied en cristal, qu'il posa devant Quinn et un autre plus petit et plus sale pour lui. Il servit les verres d'un peu de whisky pur feu, regardant suspicieusement Rémus.

« Abe. Assez. Rémus, tu trinques avec nous ?

-Il est majeur, au moins ?

-Oui.

-Santé alors ! »

Ils trinquèrent et burent. Rémus le fit, après une seconde d'hésitation. L'alcool était bon. Le dénommé Abe repartit s'occuper de ses clients. Orson parut gêné de sa présente.

« J'ai une entière et totalement confiance envers Rémus, Orson. Tu peux parler devant lui librement. Abe, reviens par là !

-Quoi encore, petite ?

-Lance un sortilège d'intimité, s'il te plait.

-Bien entendu.

-Et… as-tu ma commande ? »

Il la regarda tendrement avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer fortement. Il sortit de sa robe de sorcier rapiécée une fiole de potion. Elle était petite et opaque.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Merci, Parrain. »

Il lança le sort et sortit de la bulle. Rémus regarda Quinn, essayant de deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Et Viviane ? Il est d'accord ? demanda Orson.

-Il n'est pas au courant. Tout comme Lance.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Quinny. Ce n'est pas…

-Juste ? Tu sais très bien que le monde n'est pas juste. Rémus, tu as des questions non ?

-Pourquoi serais-je plus intéressé par … commença Lupin.

-Wally avait une sœur, qui était une lycan, Rémus. Lorsque le village l'a su, elle a été lynchée sous les yeux de ses parents et de son jeune frère, puis tuée. Crois-moi, il sait exactement ce que tu ressens.

-Quinn, s'il te plait.

-Et tout le monde, autour de cette table, sait que je suis une Oracle. J'ai tellement confiance en vous que je vous confie ma vie. Rémus, laisse nous t'aider. »

Il regarda les trois personnes présentes. Quinn lui serait la main, et la regardait avec une telle confiance. Il se mordit la lèvre et commença à paniquer. Elle l'obligea à tourner la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Respire, Rémus. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de respirer. Tu peux le faire pour moi ? Respire. »

Il respira. Profondément. Longuement. Sentant la crise de panique passer, il trouva le courage de prendre la parole.

« Je…. Je suis un lycan. Est-ce que votre… potion peut m'aider, Monsieur Abbott ? »

Il regarda le potioniste, qui lui sourit doucement.

« Oui. Je peux. La potion n'est pas encore au point mais c'est très encourageant. Si vous acceptez de devenir un cobaye…

-Oui !

-Wally, rappela durement Quinn.

-C'est sans danger. La potion est sans danger. J'en suis à l'étude du dosage, Quinn. Je ne mettrai jamais en danger une personne, voyons.

-Rémus est ma famille.

-Ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de ma famille. »

Les deux personnes se battaient du regard. Pour lui. Rémus, était partagé. Quelqu'un se battait pour lui, pour l'aider et pour le protéger. Et Quinn avait dit qu'il faisait partie de la famille. Mais…

« Depuis quand vous faites partie de la même famille, les jeunots ? demanda Orson, avant de boire son verre.

-Son grand père et ma grand-mère était frère et sœur. Les Abbott. C'est comme ça qu'il a obtenu cette place d'apprenti, raconta Wulstan sans baisser son regard.

-On se connaissait bien avant son épreuve, dit-il en continua l'œillade.

-Fantastique. On peut retourner à nos dragons, maintenant ? Wulstan ! Abbott !

-Oui, chef ! répliquèrent en même temps les deux jeunes.

-Devant lui ? »

Ethel souffla et remplit de nouveau son verre d'alcool. Abe revient se joindre à eux. Rémus pensa qu'Orson allait lui demander de partir mais non.

« Alors, de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Abelforth Dumbledore, n'as-tu pas honte ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Oui, Abelforth Dumbledore, n'as-tu pas honte de fuir ton frère ? »

Rémus glapit en voyant le directeur arriver. Ça y est, il allait être renvoyé. Sa vie était finie !

« Rémus, respire. Tu es majeur et tu as le droit de venir ici. Il ne peut rien faire contre toi. Respire.

-Merci, Quinn. Ton parrain est le frère du Directeur ?

-Ben oui. Attend, Jay-jay n'a jamais dit qui était son parrain ?

-Non… ne me dit pas ? Non…

-Eh si. Albus Dumbledore en personne. Mais il est pas très doué dans son rôle de parrain. Eh, les vieux fous, on se calme.

-Non, hurla Abe.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Abelforth.

-Ah que si, Bubus. Non, pas tant que je serai en vie ! »

Quelqu'un siffla très fort. Orson s'était levé et était le responsable dans ce bruit si aigu et si désagréable.

« Maintenant, nous allons tous nous asseoir et parler calmement. Y comprit l'Empoisonneur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Bien. Nous sommes ici pour une raison. Et nous devons régler cette question maintenant.

-Monsieur Lupin devrait rentrer au château… commença le directeur.

-Rémus n'ira nulle part, Albus. Et vous allez devoir me faire confiance sur ce point, dit Quinn d'une voix calme.

-Soit. Avez-vous une idée du Maître des potions à la solde de Voldemort, Orson ?

-Nous allions nous y mettre, Albus. Quinn ?

-Nous sommes trois spécialistes des poisons : moi-même, Lance et Marcel.

-Ben la question est réglée. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, celui là, répliqua Abelforth.

-Seulement, et merci de ne pas me couper la parole Parrain, il y a deux autre personnes qui sont capables de créer ce genre de poison. Irving, et toi, Orson.

-Tu me soupçonne ? C'est un piège ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Je _sais_ que tu n'es pas un traitre. Mais je pense qu'Albus à besoin de plus que ça. Malheureusement, il n'a pas totale confiance en moi. J'ai apporté du Veritaserum. À toi de voir.

-D'accord. Mais ici, et maintenant, exigea Orson. »

Orson passa le test avec succès. Rémus, ce jour là, se sentit important. Confiant. Caedwaller lui parla de sa potion, avec passion, tandis que les Dumbledore et les deux autres potionistes cherchèrent l'espion dans la Guilde. Quinn expliqua qu'elle n'était pas sûre que cela se fût déjà produit.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au château. Et ils parlèrent. Longuement. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle aussi, s'était sentit être un monstre. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dut exister.

« Et comment… tu ne te sens plus comme ça maintenant ?

-Cette nuit là… à vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens même pas. J'étais très proche de la rupture psychologique. Lance était là. Nous avons dormi ensemble jusqu'à ce que je ne fasse plus de cauchemars. Il a été formidable. Je pense toujours être une anomalie de la nature, mais plus un monstre. Parce que j'ai compris, Rémus.

-Compris quoi ?

-Tout le monde à une partie sombre en eux. Mais, en contrepartie, tout le monde à partie lumineuse. À toi de choisir laquelle tu veux mettre en avant. Et moi, je pense que tu es un être incroyablement lumineux. Chaleureux. Généreux. Profondément bon. Un jour, je l'espère proche, tu rencontreras cette personne qui réparera ton cœur et te montrera le bon chemin. En attendant, nous seront là, d'accord ?

-Lance t'a soigné ? »

Elle prit son temps pour répondre, pesant certainement ses mots.

« Lance m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer. Mais Viviane est celui qui m'a soigné, par sa simple présence. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tout ira bien Rémus. Et lorsque ça va mal, respire. Ferme les yeux et respire. Tu verras le monde différemment.

-Okay. Je vais essayer.

-On se voit vendredi ? Avec la potion ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Wally voudra certainement t'observer. Mais je vais le convaincre pour que ce soit moi. Enfin, Jay-jay, mais ça revient au même. Cela te convient ?

-Oh oui. Mais comment… ?

-C'est mon petit frère. Je sais tout de lui. Même sa marque de naissance en forme de fleur de lys sur sa fesse droite. »

Rémus éclata de rire. Il ignorait cette caractéristique anatomique de son meilleur ami. Lorsque Lily la découvrira, elle aussi explosera de rire.

Il était un Monstre.

Mais pas seulement.

* * *

_Quinn voyait Rémus faire du baby-sitting. Harry avait peut être dix mois et était adorable dans son pyjama rouge avec des vifs d'or de brodés. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens, faisant rire le petit enfant. Lupin restait loin de lui comme s'il avait peur de le contaminer. _

_« Tu t'en sors, Rem ? demanda Lily._

_-Oui. Il s'amuse tout seul._

_-Il fait ça souvent ! Sirius, repose ce couteau tout de suite !_

_-Maieuh ! »_

_James s'assit à côté de lui et lui frappa l'épaule. Ils avaient l'air complice. Pourtant, Rémus avait l'air épuisé. Il paraissait tellement maigre aussi… _

_« Tu n'es pas obligé, Rem. _

_-Quelqu'un doit le faire et je peux le faire, James. _

_-Mais, ce clan, c'est celui de Greyback ! _

_-Je sais, mais quelqu'un doit le faire ! »_

_Harry les regarda se disputer. Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers les hommes. Arrivé au canapé, il se mit debout et essaya de grimper sur son oncle Rémus, qui paraissait si triste. Son père l'aida et le mit dans les bras de l'oncle qui essaya de le refiler à son père. Mais Harry s'était solidement accroché à la lui. Il lui sourit, comme un enfant savait le faire. Comme si rien d'autre que vous existant en ce bas monde. Comme si vous étiez le centre de l'univers. De son univers. _

_« Mus ! dit l'enfant en souriant._

_-Lily ! Premier mot d'Harry ! s'écria James, souriant comme un bienheureux. _

_-Mus ! recommença-t-il en tendant ses mains sur le visage fatigué du jeune homme. Mumus ! »_

_Il recommença, encore et encore, souriant et caressant ses joues rapeuses. Sirius le félicita en lui ébouriffant sa touffe de cheveux. Ses parents, eux, regardèrent Rémus. _

_Il y eut une larme. Puis deux. Et bientôt, il ne put arrêter de pleurer. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, qui continua de dire son nom. Lily l'enlaça et lui murmura des mots rassurants. À sa gauche, James lui serra l'épaule, lui signifiant qu'il était là pour lui. Sirius, derrière, mit sa main sur son autre épaule. _

_Il pleura longuement. Déversant sur ses amis toutes ses peines et ses démons cachés. Pour autant, observa Quinn, personne ne fuit. Personne ne l'abandonna. Au contraire. Harry s'accrochait à son Oncle. Sirius faisait des plaisanteries stupides. Lily lui donna à manger. Et James. Oh, son frère ne disait rien. Mais sa seule présence signifiait tout. _

_Viviane l'avait réparée. _

_Harry allait réparer Rémus. _

_Parce qu'il représentait ce dont ce monde avait désespérément besoin._

_L'espoir._

* * *

**Yoru **: Voilà. Alors, Salazar est-il parti pour de bon ? Qui est Viviane ? Je sais que ce la relation Sirius/Rémus parait un petit peu à côté de la plaque, mais trahir un de ses meilleurs amis en envoyant son pire ennemi, ben, niveau confiance, ça émousse. J'ai toujours trouvé cela bizarre malgré mon affection pour ces deux personnages.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Date of rebirth_», Origa, tiré de la BO de _Ghost in The Shell, Arise_. Nous suivrons Quinn.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota :** Bijour à tous ! Comment ça va ti ? Bien, j'espère. Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de réponses… et pleins de nouvelles questions. J'adore vous torturer les méninges…

« _Date of rebirth_», d'Origa, tire de l'animé _Ghost in the Shell Arise_. L'association Origa/Yoko Kanno fait toujours des miracles.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

« _Date of rebirth_»,

Quinn

* * *

"_J'ignorais que notre famille était si… grande et puissante, intervint Harry en touillant sa tasse de thé._

_-Rien d'étonnant, nous étions tous morts. Et j'imagine que Dumbledore ne t'a pas donné le livre qui retrace notre histoire pour ne pas que tu dévies de ta mission, rajouta Quinn en buvant dans son mug._

_-Pourquoi serait-ce lui qui…_

_-Ben, il était le Parrain de ton père. Et je suis sûre qu'il ne te l'a pas dit._

_-Quoi ! s'écria le jeune homme. Mais… comment …?_

_-Les Dumbledore sont nés à Godric's Hollow, comme les Potter et les Abbott. Grand-mère était l'amie d'enfance des Dumbledore. Elle les a souvent gardés quand leurs parents devaient partir. Albus l'a toujours appréciée. Et Abe était amoureux d'elle. Quand leurs parents et leur sœur… Les Abbott avaient déjà fuit le village. Mais pas Grand-mère. Grand-père et Grand-mère commencèrent à sortir ensemble lors de leur sixième année d'école et se fiancèrent lors de la septième. Il devint rapidement ami avec les Dumbledore. _

_-Dans le futur, les deux frères sont toujours fâchés. Je crois que c'est une histoire de chèvre ou quelque chose comme ça… Le Directeur était-il aussi amoureux d'Eugénie ?_

_-Non. Il ne te l'a jamais dit ? La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée reste Gellert Grindelwald._

_-Il était gay ?_

_-Oui. Peu de personne le savait, en dehors de la famille. Quand à leur dispute… le surnom de Grand-mère était ma petite chèvre. Elle avait réussit à attraper une chèvre quand elle était petite. _

_-Elle est responsable de leur dispute ?_

_-Non. La façon dont elle est morte l'est. Abe ne voulait pas qu'elle participe à la bataille contre Gellert, contrairement à Albus. Et Grand-père, il la respectait trop pour dire son avis. Elle est morte en protégeant Albus de son corps. Abe ne lui a jamais pardonné. _

_-Mais alors, pourquoi il est le parrain de papa ?_

_-Grand-père a respecté le choix de Grand-mère. Elle a donné sa vie pour cet homme, alors il fait partie de la famille. Il a accepté, mais dans sa volonté de protection, il n'a pas joué son rôle. Oh, il a protégé ton père, et il t'a protégé. Et je crois qu'il aime notre famille. Mais, il a peur de nous voir mourir. Et lorsque Grand-père…_

_-Il est mourant ? demanda Harry en lui prenant une main._

_-Un cancer qu'il se traine depuis vingt ans. Il est fortement diminué. Et il l'a combattu uniquement pour moi, pour me protéger. Je sais qu'il a fait promettre aux Dumbledore de me protéger et de protéger James. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils puissent le faire, Harry, confia Quinn en fermant les yeux. _

_-C'était une sacrée sorcière._

_-Ouai…_

_-Donc, nous sommes liés aux Abbott ? Je serai un cousin d'Hannah ?_

_-Techniquement, nous sommes liés à pas mal de familles sorcières. Mais je pense que c'est une autre branche. Caedwaller est le dernier à être lié à nous depuis la mort de ses parents. Et il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant donc, je ne pense pas que tu sois lié à cette Hannah._

_-Il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Juste… il ne peut pas en avoir, Harry. _

_-Okay. _

_-Et si tu me racontais un peu tes années scolaires ? Des souvenirs heureux ? _

_-Okay. J'ai rencontré Ron et Hermione dans le Poudlard express. Je suis devenu tout de suite ami avec Ron mais pas Mione… disons que les choses ont été un peu plus compliquées… »_

* * *

Quinn se réveilla doucement de son rêve. Harry était si gentil, elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Étant lundi, elle pouvait se prélasser un peu, ses cours n'ayant lieu que l'après midi. Elle aimait bien cette journée.

Quelqu'un l'embrassa sur son épaule. Puis remonta sur son visage.

« Bonjour ma charmante femme.

-Bonjour, mon très matinal mari.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Harry est charmant. Mais Salazar commence à me manquer. Il était drôle pour quelqu'un d'aussi bouché ! »

Cela fit rire son mari. Bien entendu, il savait tout. Ou presque. Il ne savait pas le détail de ses visions mais Quinn lui avait dit pour Harry. Il avait souri et lui avait fait promettre son aide si elle en avait besoin.

Quinn se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos. Viviane était habillé et presque prêt à partir. Elle tira les couvertures sur son corps nu, prit l'oreiller abandonné et s'installa confortablement.

« Le spectacle te plait, Potter ?

-Toujours. Impossible de s'en lasser, Viviane.

-Merlin que je hais ce nom, Quincy.

-Je sais.

-Au lieu de faire ta maline, et si on parlait de la bague que t'as envoyé Gladys ? »

La jeune femme cessa de sourire. Elle tourna sa propre bague à l'annulaire gauche et hésita à répondre. Son mari abandonna sa robe de sorcier et se rapprocha du lit. Il essaya de lisser ses boucles, mais c'était peine perdu. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Nous nous étions promis que quand Gladys trouverai l'autre bague, je la porterai, Quinn. Elle l'a trouvé il y a trois mois. Croyais-tu que je l'ignorais ?

-Je l'avais espéré. C'est trop dangereux… si quelqu'un te lie à moi…

-Ils ne peuvent rien me faire, ma chère femme. Tu imagines le tollé s'ils essayent ? Imagine la réaction de mon père… rien que pour ça, ils ne le feront pas.

-Ils ignorent qui est ton père, pour le moment. »

Quinn se lassa tomber sur la poitrine de son mari. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Il toucha la bague qu'elle portait.

« Nous sommes mariés. Nous sommes liés.

-Pour les mariages sorciers, les bagues ne sont pas nécessaires…

-Ce sont des bijoux enchantés, créés par un couple qui a traversé les temps et les lieux. Pas n'importe quelles bagues. J'ai mis un an à trouver la tienne et Gladys trois ans à trouver la mienne. Et si la portait avec un chaine en dessous des mes vêtements, le temps que tu sois prête ?

-Oui. C'est bien. C'est bien. »

Il se leva et alla chercher une chaine en argent. Il passa la bague en argent tout simple dedans et la mis autour de son cou. Il mit sa robe et revint vers le lit.

« Pourquoi tu m'as épousé ?

-Parce que, ma chère Quincy Potter, je t'aime. Maintenant, profite pour dormir encore un peu. D'autres doivent aller travailler, ma chère femme.

-Alors, bon courage, Professeur.

-Vous aussi, Professeur. »

Après un dernier baiser, il partit des appartements de sa femme sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se recoucha, touchant sa bague du bout des doigts. Mais n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Elle se leva, frissonna en sentant le froid du mois de novembre et alla rapidement s'habiller d'une robe de sorcier en soie et laine grise, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle se coiffa d'un chignon et mit ses lunettes. Elle n'en avait techniquement plus besoin, mais ses lunettes la protégeaient des regards insistants. Certes, celui qui se faisait draguer restait son mari, mais elle était mal à l'aise avec les regards insistants, et ce, depuis toujours.

Elle descendit une demi-heure après son mari. La Grande salle était pleine et la table des professeurs presque pleine. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle et les deux autres potionistes. Quinn s'assit entre Galatée, qui lui sauta dessus et Caradoc, qui lui souhaita un bon jour. Elle se servit une tasse de thé, fit un bref signe de la tête à son frère et à Severus et prit un toast.

« Bonne nuit, Quinny ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Galatée. J'ai passé une bonne nuit, oui. Et toi ?

-Merveilleuse. Tellement reposante et je ne te dis pas le rêve que j'ai fait avec ce cher professeur Swann. C'était tellement chaud…

-Je ne pense pas que Quinn veuille entendre tes divagations, Galatée, intervint Caradoc sans lever les yeux de son repas.

-Merci Caradoc. As-tu passé une agréable nuit ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je me rattraperai cette nuit. Enfin, j'espère. Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. Enfin… je veux dire, pas que tu ne sois pas jolie tous les jours mais… »

Il bafouilla et devint tout rouge, faisant rire Galatée. Quinn en était gênée aussi, mais sourit doucement à son ami. Caradoc était adorable, mais il avait un gros faible pour elle.

Les deux autres potionistes arrivèrent en se disputant fortement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs, passant dire bonjour à Quinn et allèrent s'asseoir de l'autre côté, entre les professeurs Swann et Flitwick. Galatée se leva, en même temps que Van Swann, prétextant des copies à corriger. Elle l'accompagna et lui prit le bras. Quinn les observa, tandis que Dearborn reprit la parole pour s'excuser.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Caradoc.

-Désolé, mais je dois y aller. J'ai un cours à donner et …

-Passe une bonne matinée, Caradoc.

-Merci. Toi aussi. »

Voyant que deux sièges s'étaient libérés, les deux potionistes se rapprochèrent d'elle. Sans lui demander la permission, bien entendu.

« Votre couple est quand même bizarre, Quinny, remarqua Abbott avant d'enfourner une omelette entière.

-Wally, lorsque je demandai ton avis, tu le sauras. Et que faites vous encore ici ? demanda-t-elle avant de prendre sa fourchette de piquer la main qui essayait de voler sa nourriture.

-Aieuh. Tu nous as manqué ? demanda Caedwaller en soufflant sur sa main douloureuse.

-Lance nous a demandé de vous surveiller, répondit le chef.

-Lance peut aller se faire voir. Il n'a pas à nous surveiller, siffla-t-elle.

-Pourtant, je crois que c'est une bonne idée, en voyant ton état, rajouta Orson. »

Quinn se leva sous le coup de la colère et leurs répondit d'une voix froide.

« Il n'est ni mon mari, ni mon grand-père, ni mon frère. Il est mon ami. Il n'a pas le droit ni le devoir de me surveiller comme si j'étais une enfant qui s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Transmettez-lui ce message et restez loin de moi aujourd'hui. Suis-je claire ?

-Quinn. Nous ne sommes pas seuls… chuchota Abbott et lui prenant la main.

-Suis-je claire ?

-Wulstan !

-Suis-je. Claire ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Quinny.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, Caedwaller. Lâche-moi. Maintenant. »

Il relâcha la pression sur sa main et la laissa partir de la Grande Salle. Elle se réfugia près de l'entrée du bureau directorial et ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes qui perlaient. Quinn prit trois grandes respirations, sentant enfin son cœur se calmer.

« Eh bien, eh bien, Quincy, voici quelque chose que je ne pensais pas de toi, intervint une voix.

-Quoi donc, Albus.

-Te voir perdre ton calme. Tu veux me parler ?

-Pas de vouvoiement aujourd'hui ?

-Nous sommes seuls. Veux-tu me parler ? »

Elle leva la tête et vit le sourire rassurant du directeur de cette institution. Elle accepta de monter et le suivit. Arrivés au bureau, Fumseck vola jusqu'à son maître, qui s'assit à son bureau. Quinn prit place devant lui.

« Alors, as-tu pris ta décision ? demanda le puissant sorcier en donnant des sucreries à son phénix. »

Elle les regarda un instant, sachant que le prochain mot qu'elle dira changera le cours de sa vie. Et pas seulement sa vie. Pouvait-elle réellement faire ça ? Influencer les vies ? Les détruire ou les rendre meilleures ?

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sauver son neveu, sa famille. Pouvait-elle, avait-elle réellement le droit de faire ça ?

« J'accepte. Mais à trois conditions, Albus. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et eu l'air surpris. Personne ne lui avait faire ça, depuis qu'il avait construit l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais Quincy n'était pas n'importe qui.

« J'écoute, Quinn.

-Numéro une, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous dise tout. Je ne peux pas le faire. La personne dans l'Ordre qui saura tout, ça va être moi.

-Je m'en doutais. Acceptée. Ensuite ?

-Vous êtes un remarquable stratège, Albus. Vous voyez des pions là où je vois des personnes. Nous avons besoin de ça. Mais, je ne vois pas le monde comme ça. Je ne peux pas influencer des personnes pour mieux planter vos pions. Cela restera mon choix. »

Il arrêta de nourrir son phénix pour tourner tout son corps vers la jeune femme. Elle l'avait percé à jour, très justement. Il posa son menton sur ses mains et prit son temps pour répondre.

« D'accord. Accepté.

-Merci. En troisième, je veux que vous me juriez, sur votre magie, que vous ferez tout votre possible pour que mon frère, sa femme et son fils restent en vie. Peu importe les circonstances, l'état du monde, je veux qu'ils restent en vie et vous allez m'y aider, Albus.

-Je suppose que sa femme sera Lily Evans. Très bon choix…

-Nous ne choisissons pas les personnes dont nous tombons amoureux, et vous le savez mieux que quiconque, Albus.

-Un fils ?

-Albus, votre réponse, maintenant. »

Quinn était effrayée. C'était une condition _sine qua non_. Pas question de risquer la vie d'Harry. Et si elle était morte avant, elle voulait ce serment magique.

« Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, jure sur ma magie de protéger et de garder en vie James Potter, sa femme et sa descendance.

-Moi, Quincy Eugénie Potter Wulstan, accepte cette promesse. Merci.

-Je suppose que c'est la première condition qui va être la plus difficile pour moi.

-Oui. Ça va être dur. Quand a lieu la première réunion ?

-Ce soir. Ton mari ?

-Oh, il va intégrer l'Ordre aussi. James également. Et ses amis.

-À leur sortie de l'école, Quinn.

-Bien entendu, Albus. Ce soir, à quelle heure ?

-21 heures. Tu rencontreras les membres historiques de l'Ordre.

-Abe sera là ?

-Malheureusement. »

Elle se leva et le salua d'un signe de la tête.

Maintenant, le monde allait changer. En espérant qu'elle y arrive vraiment.

La journée se passa doucement, avec les cours des premières années. Le soir arriva rapidement. Son mari passait la soirée avec les jeunes professeurs. Quinn avait croisé Severus dans sa bibliothèque, qui lui avait posé des questions sur tout. Ce gosse était incroyable. Passionné mais aussi terriblement perdu. Elle lui répondit patiemment jusqu'à l'heure de fermer le laboratoire. Il lui faisait confiance, cela se voyait. Mais prendre un apprenti n'était pas dans ses plans. Il n'était pas encore temps de le lui dire.

Arrivée au bureau du directeur, elle se retrouva seule, encore une fois, avec Albus et Fumseck. Il lui demanda de faire comme lui, en passant la cheminée. Il jeta une poudre verte dans le feu et prononça une adresse sorcière.

En passant par là, Quinn atterrit dans une maison sorcière typique. Celle d'une de ses visions. Elle suivit le directeur qui la mena dans la salle à manger, qui était occupée pas sept personnes. Son parrain était présent et ne l'avait pas encore vue. Il n'y avait que des hommes.

« Caradoc !

-Quinn ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le jeune professeur d'étude des moldus faisait parti des membres historiques de l'Ordre ? Elle fut réellement surprise, ce qui ne lui arrivait guère. Son parrain tourna la tête, et devint livide. Il se leva rapidement et s'avança vers elle, mais son frère l'en empêcha.

« Non ! Pas Merlin et tous les cercles de l'enfer, non, Quincy ! Non.

-Abelforth, assieds-toi, dit d'une voix froide Albus en le forçant.

-Non, tu as déjà tué Eugénie, hors de question de tuer ma filleule, Albus ! »

Les six autres personnes présentes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Et ce n'était que le début des révélations.

« Parrain, assieds-toi, s'il te plait. C'est ma décision, tout comme c'était la décision de Grand-mère. Respect là. »

Elle fit son regard le plus suppliant pour le faire capituler. Cela marcha. Caradoc la mena à une chaise en bout de table et resta près d'elle.

« Quinn, voici Edgar Bones, présenta Albus en montrant de la main un sorcier dans l'ombre.

-Enchanté, Mademoiselle.

-Fabian et Gidéon Prewett, continua-t-il en pointant deux grands sorciers roux et bien bâtis, dans la trentaine. »

Ils lui firent un signe de tête qu'elle le leur rendit.

« Abe, que tu connais très bien. Elphia Doge…

-Enchantée, Monsieur Doge, répondit-elle en tendant sa main au quarantenaire banal et assez timide.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il.

-Et enfin, Alastor Maugrey, que tu connais forcément de nom.

-Oui, un honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.

-Que fait cette petite ici ? demanda le commandant des Aurors. »

Elle observa le guerrier, surtout son œil magique qui la regardait et ses quelques balafres. Il faisait peur à voir. Sous le regard bleu de Dumbledore, tous s'assirent. Il reprit la parole, augmentant le stress de Quinn. Maintenant, impossible de revenir en arrière.

« Si je nous ai tous réunis ici, chez les Prewett, pour cette réunion spéciale, c'est pour notre nouvelle membre, Quincy.

-Albus, s'il vous plait, évitez d'utiliser mon vrai nom. Je le hais, rappela-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Il a une si jolie histoire, reprit le sorcier le plus puissant.

-Albus !

-Abe, elle doit savoir. Ton nom a été choisi par ton Grand-père, tu le savais ?

-Non, je pensais qu'il signifiait… »

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il signifiait qu'elle était la cinquième Oracle.

« Ton Grand-père est tombé six fois amoureux. De ta Grand-mère bien évidemment, de ses deux fils, de ton frère, puis de toi, la cinquième.

-Oh. Ah »

Ainsi, son nom signifiait ça ? L'amour que lui porte son Grand-père ? Tout compte fait, il était pas si mal.

« Quincy est donc nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Son mari devrait nous rejoindre d'ici peu. Je pense que c'est à toi, Quinn de dire pourquoi tu atterris directement dans le conseil restreint, continua Albus en bâillonnant son frère qui voulait protester. »

Elle regarda les six hommes, qui paraissaient assez perdus, voir même désobligeant à son égard. Elle prit une grande inspiration, suppliant son Parrain de se calmer et commença à parler doucement.

« Je me nomme Quincy Eugénie Potter, et je suis une Oracle. Je peux changer le futur et je compte bien le faire. Ainsi, je mets mon pouvoir au service de l'Ordre. »

Seul les trois aurors ignoraient ce que ça signifiait, mais Bones, en tant que Langue-de-plomb et Doges qui avaient une mère férue de divination avait bien saisi les conséquences.

« Par Merlin, Albus, commença Edgar Bones, en s'avançant vers la lumière, nous allons gagner.

-En tout cas, je vais vous y aider.

-Mais… tu vas donner ta vie, Quinn ! lança Caradoc en lui prenant le bras. »

Elle lui sourit doucement et commença son récit édulcoré, sans trop en raconter non plus. Tout ce qui pouvait leur servir, comme Harry lui avait apprit. Les Horcruxes en premier. Les alliés en second. Et les espions à placer.

Tout ce qui pourrait permettre de gagner une guerre.

Mais le futur est capricieux, pensa Quinn en racontant son histoire. Sauver une personne pouvait anéantir le monde. Tuer une autre pouvait aggraver la situation.

L'effet papillon était, malheureusement, hors de contrôle, même pour un Oracle.

* * *

Quinn corrigeait des copies des premières années, lorsque quelqu'un frappa timidement à sa porte. Severus leva les yeux de sa lecture et vit apparaitre Lily. Elle paraissait tellement timide, impressionnée par Quinn. Cela lui fit rire intérieurement. L'Oracle pu voir à quel point Harry ressemblait à sa mère.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Evans. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

-Heu, je, enfin… je croyais que nous serions que deux, commença la Préfète en chef.

-Pourquoi êtes vous impressionnée, Mademoiselle ? Parce que Monsieur Rogue est ici ? Ou parce que je suis ici ? demanda Quinn, ne comprenant pas grand-chose.

-Non. Enfin, si, j'anticipe comment cette soirée va se passer mais… James, enfin, Monsieur Potter a…

-Ah ! Il vous l'a enfin dit ! Que je suis sa sœur, non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Rogue le sait déjà. Et, puisque nous allons passez la soirée ensemble, pourquoi ne pas nous appeler par nos prénoms, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les deux élèves étaient perdus. C'étaient la première fois que Lily et Severus se retrouvait ensemble depuis l'_incident_ et ils étaient tous les deux inquiets.

« Vous voulez dire qu'on doit vous appeler Quincy ? demanda prudemment Rogue.

-Merlin non. Et je vais me venger de Jay-Jay pour ça. Quinn ira. Lily. Severus. Pouvez-vous vous changer ? Les tenues d'expérimentation vous protègeront. Malheureusement, il faudra prendre votre cape et votre écharpe, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire interagir les éléments avec de la magie. Okay ? »

Ils hochèrent de la tête et allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires. Quelle idée elle avait eu, de les emmener en pleine nuit, une nuit de nouvelle lune, dans la Forêt Interdite pour récolter quelques ingrédients. Bonne idée au départ. Pourtant, elle voulait avant tout passer la soirée dans les bras de son mari, puis la nuit à parler avec Harry.

Elle se changea aussi et eu juste le temps de mettre ses bottes avant de voir débouler ses deux élèves, prêts. Elle plaça sa cape, mit son écharpe, que Merry lui avait tricotée juste avant de mourir, prit une besace et deux paniers avec des contenants en verre de différentes tailles.

« Vous avez bien vos couteaux ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Bien. Les paniers sont pour vous. Allons-y, voulez-vous bien ? »

Ils la suivirent en silence jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, le demi géant garde chasse. Il les accueillit avec un grand sourire, leur proposa une tasse de thé puis de les accompagner mais Quinn refusa avec politesse. Ils n'allaient pas s'enfoncer dans la forêt et elle avait déjà repéré les lieux.

« C'est une occasion pour vous parler, les jeunes. Profitez-en, je ne sais pas, pour présenter des excuses par exemple, rappela-t-elle. »

Severus baragouina quelque chose, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'excuser dans les formes. Il sortit de son manteau une fleur de lys préservée par un sort. Lily le prit dans ses bras et accepta ses excuses. Quinn donna quelques explications sur comment récolter des ingrédients et comment les conserver, en entier ou juste certaines parties. Et le reste du temps, les deux jeunes parlèrent. De tout, de rien, des choses importantes, de leurs vies.

Quinn les regarda. Harry sera tellement heureux de voir ça. Les voir redevenir amis. Voir Severus donner sa confiance à quelqu'un.

« Hey, j'ai trouvé de l'herbe de lune les gosses ! Vous en voulez ? »

L'herbe de lune était extrêmement rare à trouver pour deux raisons : elle devait être au pied d'un arbre millénaire et être récoltée à une heure précise durant la nouvelle lune. Cet ingrédient était puissant, mais également instable.

« Pour faire des expérimentations, nous devons savoir quel produit correspond le mieux à la potion. Donc, nous allons récolter de trois façons différentes l'herbe : coupée, avec la racine, et avec la motte de terre. Allez-y doucement, c'est un ingrédient rare et extrêmement cher. »

Ils suivirent tous deux ses conseils méticuleusement. Rogue était très doué à cela, et Lily s'appliquait. Il formait une bonne équipe.

« Voilà, parfait. Bon, je crois qu'il y a des asphodèles dans le coin. Ça peut toujours servir. N'oublier pas d'étiqueter les contenants avec la date, l'ingrédient et la façon dont il a été récolté au fur et à mesure. Je crois que c'est par là. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le Forêt Interdite. Quinn s'arrêta dans une clairière éclairée par les étoiles. Des herbes s'y trouvaient. Ils commencèrent à en récolter, lorsque Quinn entendit un bruit de pas. Elle demanda aux deux autres de faire le silence, avant de prendre sa baguette et de se retourner soudainement.

Là, elle vit dans la forêt une licorne. Magnifique et puissance créature magique. Elle toucha les épaules des deux élèves et les firent se retourner. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris et émerveillés. C'était rare et toujours intense de rencontrer des licornes. Celle-ci était encore jeune et les regarda sans flancher.

Quinn essaya de s'en approcher, laissant ses élèves dans la clairière. La jeune licorne resta à sa place. La professeure parvient presque à la toucher, lorsque sa mère arriva. Une licorne adulte est plus grande qu'elle, sa corne arrivant bien au dessus de sa tête. Wulstan entendit ses élèves s'exclamer de partir. Pour autant, la licorne adulte s'avança et posa son museau sur son ventre. Puis sa tête.

C'était un phénomène rarissime. Qu'une licorne s'approche ainsi d'une sorcière. Pour autant, Quinn compris. Elle caressa la licorne, dont le crin était si doux, et l'embrassa près de sa corne, la remerciant du message. La créature se releva, replongea ses yeux si tendre sur la professeure et repartie doucement dans la Forêt.

Wulstan porta la main à son ventre et sourit. Un beau, grand et large sourire. Elle savait que ses élèves avaient des questions mais elle voulait profiter de ce moment, ce moment si parfait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle n'avait même pas entendu les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle.

« Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur, Quinn, dit une voix grave qui ne ressemblait pas à un de ses élèves.

-Merci, Ronan. »

Le nouvel arrivé était un centaure, grand et jeune. Sa robe noisette était magnifique.

« C'est le jour de récolte ?

-Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Quinn, se remettant de ses émotions.

-C'est le jour de la récolte. Je voulais te voir. Et te prévenir.

-Je sais, Ronan. Je sais.

-Est-ce vraiment utile que tu utilises autant ton pouvoir, Quinn ? demanda le centaure en chuchotant. »

Elle le poussa à se pencher en avant pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

« Crois-tu réellement que je le ferai juste pour mon plaisir personnel ?

-Non. Pas avec les conséquences. Et surtout pas maintenant. Mais… les étoiles changent de direction. Le clan n'est pas heureux de cela.

-Ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Dit leur que c'est le futur même qui m'a demandé de l'aide, Ronan. Et faites-moi confiance.

-Jusqu'à quand ? Tu sais très bien que cette solution arrive à expiration…

-Le vote des centaures est assuré, non ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas encore. Le chef Jehan n'a pas l'air décidé, Quinn.

-L'Ambassadeur est venu quand ?

-La semaine dernière. Mais les échos de mon frère ne sont pas bons.

-Et moi, j'ai confiance. Tout ira bien, Ronan. Tu nous accompagnes ? »

Il hocha de la tête avant de se présenter aux élèves. Lily était impressionnée et lui posa pleins de questions. Severus, plus en retrait, resta près de Quinn.

« Les centaures savent lire le futur, non ? demanda le Serpentard.

-Oui. Ils savent, oui. Leur chef le sait depuis ma naissance. Et Grand-père a du leur parler de ma décision d'influencer. Mais ça risque d'être serré…

-De quoi ?

-Du plan de Grand-père, bien entendu ! »

Ils rentrèrent doucement au château, croisèrent Rusard, le concierge de l'école de magie, qui les regarda dédaigneusement avant de reprendre son chemin. Les élèves allèrent déposer leur récolte dans leur armoire personnelle alors que la professeure en fit de même. Elle les raccompagna, en commençant par Severus, qui la remercia. Il lui fit même un sourire.

Lily fit de même, posant pleins de questions sur l'enfance de James. Quinn se fit un plaisir de raconter tous les moments humiliants qu'il a bien pu subir, sous le rire délicat de la Préfète en chef. Oui, Lily était une perle. Ses parents l'auraient adorée. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, vit que James était encore debout, attendant sa belle.

Wulstan se dirigea non pas vers ses appartements, mais vers ceux de son mari. Elle toucha distraitement son ventre tout en souriant. C'était inattendu. Peut être dans un moment mal choisi. Mais quelle importance.

Van Swann allait rentrer dans son spacieux appartement lorsqu'il la vit. Il lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Bah, t'es toute sale !

-Viviane, chéri, adoré, je reviens de la Forêt Interdite, pas d'un bain ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Et tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Un amant ?

-Mieux que ça. Un bébé. »

Il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il la prit dans ses bras et tourna sur lui-même. Heureux. Tellement heureux. Sa première grossesse avait été un désastre, laissant des marques chez le couple. Mais là…

Tellement heureux.

« Le mien ?

-Non, celui du concierge. T'es vraiment crétin des fois !

-Un bébé de nous ? Aieuh, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Fallait redémarrer le cerveau, Swann. Bon, on entre, ou quoi ?

-La ferme Quincy…

-Comme… »

Il l'embrassa. Voluptueusement. Ouvrit la porte et la claqua.

Tellement heureux.

Tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils ne virent pas les deux personnes qui les regardaient.

Une paire d'yeux étonnés.

Un autre jalouse.

* * *

_« Pourquoi tu pleures, Quinn ? demanda Viviane en regardant sa femme._

_-Mon petit poussin d'amour, mon petit frère adoré… et un adulte maintenant ! Je me sens si vieille ! dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. »_

_La cérémonie des diplômes. James venait de recevoir le sien. Il rejoignit Lily et l'embrassa. _

_« T'as vingt et un an !_

_-Oui, tu as raison. C'est toi le vieux. Je suis juste âgée !_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore à pleurer, la fontaine ? demanda une autre voix. »_

_Lancelot Wulstan. Magnifique comme à son habitude, avec sa fossette et son sourire. Il se plaça entre le couple, cassant leur harmonie avant de reprendre la parole._

_« Bon, je prend le petit gars en apprenti, Quinny. Mais tu me devras un gros service ! lança-t-il en la taquinant. _

_-Oh que non. Pas question. Wally s'y colle. _

_-Oui, c'est préférable, renchérit Van._

_-Je suis un maître extraordinaire ! Regarde ta femme, frangin. Elle est passée d'à peu près correcte…_

_-Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle. _

_-À la première femme dans le Guilde. Merci qui ? _

_-Ma femme ? proposa Viviane, en l'embrassant devant le visage de son frère._

_-Évitez de faire ça devant moi, ça me dégoûte. Quand je pense que tu as préféré épouser ce machin…_

_-Lancelot, tu es d'une telle délicatesse dans le choix de tes paroles… chuchota la jeune femme. _

_-Wally est mieux car tu as une fâcheuse tendance à coucher avec tes élèves. Pour bien asseoir ton pouvoir. Et lui, il n'en a pas besoin, dit Van en frappant son frère. _

_-Non, c'est pas vrai. J'ai pas couché avec Quinn ! »_

_Van lui lança un regard qui voulait tout signifier. L'Oracle rigole doucement. Les deux frères avaient toujours agit ainsi. Jaloux de l'autre. Taquinant l'autre. _

_« Quincy, comment as-tu osé ! _

_-Pour ma part, au vu des circonstances, je trouve que ça ne compte pas, répliqua la jeune femme. Et puis, Lancelot, il sait tout. Et il comprend. Voilà pourquoi c'est mon mari. Il serait peut être temps de t'y faire, non ? »_

_Viviane ricana devant l'air d'hurluberlu que faisait son frère. _

_L'Oracle se voyait porter une veste blanche sur sa robe de soie verte. _

_Le plan de Grand-père allait marcher. _

_C'était une si belle journée !_

_Elle se retrouva dans les limbes. Harry lisait dans une drôle de position. Dès qu'il la vit, il se leva et lui fit un câlin. Elle le lui rendit bien. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler. Harry raconta sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Quinn était impressionnée de ses aventures. Dans leur bulle, ils ne virent même pas un nouvel arrivant. _

_« Bon, faut croire que je suis mort ! »_

_Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Salazar Serpentard. Il avait exactement la même apparence que la dernière fois._

_« Vieux Sly, t'es de retour ! lança Harry en lui serrant la main. Tu sais, tu m'as manqué. _

_-Comment ça, mort ? Vous avez ressuscité, non ?_

_-Oui, et en voyant les horreurs que j'allais faire, je me suis suicidé de la tour d'astronomie. Y'a pas plus mort que moi ! »_

_Harry recula et s'assit sur le canapé. Sa tante en fit de même._

_« Qwoua ? crièrent-ils en même temps. »_

* * *

« Bon, bonjour à tous et bienvenus au cours de duel. Le professeur Flitwick a gentiment accepté de me servir de partenaire, commença le professeur Swann. »

Quinn était installée près de l'estrade, sur les genoux de Wally. Y'a pas à dire, il était canon, son mari. Et il était bon professeur, aussi. Ce cours était une bonne idée et il rassemblait les élèves de toutes les classes. Les potionistes voulaient y faire un tour, principalement pour ennuyer le petit Swann.

« Tout peut servir pour un duel. Bien entendu, il y a des règles, mais l'imagination est nécessaire pour ses sortir de toutes les impasses possibles. Que ce soit la métamorphose, les sortilèges, ou les créatures magiques.

-Et les potions alors ! lança Orson.

-Non, ça, ça ne sert à rien, répliqua le professeur Swann avec humour. »

Il ne vit pas la fiole atterrir à ses pieds et le transforma en grosse peluche bleue, avec ses longs poils qui le recouvrit de partout. Les maîtres de la Guilde étaient hilares. Son mari était en colère. Il avait bien moins d'humour que son frère. Quinn lança la contre potion et le professeur retrouva forme humaine. Il les fusilla du regard.

« Sortez de ma salle de cours ! Quel comportement enfantin de votre part !

-Admettez que les potions servent en duel. Je suis désolé, mais une bonne petite fiole de potion d'éblouissement en plein dans mirette, le combattant est à terre en moins de deux, argumenta Orson.

-Dehors ! »

Sous les rires des étudiants, les trois potionistes sortirent de la salle de classe. Caedwaller était celui qui avait lancé la fiole mais cela avait bien faire rire les trois personnes. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour reprendre leurs expérimentations. Quinn, elle, choisi de se rendre dans ses appartements pour chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié.

Elle passa donc pas l'aile Ouest et les escaliers enchantés. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves qui la saluèrent. Pour un samedi, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs.

« Van m'appartient, salope ! »

Quelqu'un la poussa dans les escaliers en disant cette phrase. Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette mais une main l'en empêcha. Elle plongea la tête en premier dans les escaliers sans rien pouvoir faire.

Et elle perdit conscience.

* * *

**Yoru **: Voilà. Oui, je sais, non mais quelle horreur de s'arrêter là. N'as-tu pas honte, auteur ? Ben… non. Pas vraiment. J'adore ça. Avez-vous été surpris ? Émus ? Amusez ?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Come what may »,_ de la Bo de _Moulin Rouge_. Et nous suivrons Viviane, dont le surnom est Van.

* * *

**Black** **s** : Ton message m'a tellement touché, si tu savais ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et je suis contente que ça redonne de l'espoir ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Umaca1** : Hi ! Thanks a lot. What a huge compliment ! I check, Remus is prefet but James is the Prefet en chef. The chapter 6 is posted. Thank you again and see ya!

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota :** Salut à tous. C'est avec le froid que je vous accueille… j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui éclairera certaines questions.

« _Come what may » _est une chanson tirée de la Bo de _Moulin Rouge_. Comment ne pas aimer cette chanson, et les merveilleuses voix de Nicole Kidman et d'Ewan McGregor ?

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

« _Come what may_»,

Viviane

* * *

Van Swann adorait enseigner. Mais il aimait plus l'aventure, le frisson, la découverte. Alors, pourquoi passer d'une vie d'excitation sans limite à une vie plus tranquille ? Il s'était posé la question lors de la rentrée scolaire. Le premier jour de cours lui avait montré qu'enseigner, c'était bien plus inattendu que l'aventure. Et bien plus drôle !

« Bien. Maintenant que les énervants énergumènes sont partis, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vous propose une démonstration. Professeur Flitwick, si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien entendu, Professeur Swann. »

Le professeur de sortilège lui fit un signe et se mit en place. Les élèves du premier rang le regardaient éberlué.

Bon. D'accord, c'était l'attention sans limite que lui donnaient ses élèves qui lui plaisait tant.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouera à personne.

Jamais.

Il lança le premier sort, rapidement écarté par le petit professeur. Et commença un duel de toute de beauté qui dura une demi-heure. Même le professeur McGonagall était étonnée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Sur ce coup là, t'as assuré, Viviane.

Le duel s'arrêta sous les applaudissements des élèves de tous les niveaux et des professeurs présents. Le professeur des études Moldus, Dearborn si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, lui tendit sa robe de sorcier avec un sourire. Swann ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement parce que l'homme était trop proche de sa femme. Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

« Bon, nous allons maintenant vous montrer une autre approche du duel. Professeur Graham, si vous voulez bien vous préparer. »

Philis Graham était une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus. Patiente, pédagogue, toujours là pour aider les autres. La professeure d'étude des runes avait un passif de championne de duel, ce que personne ici ne savait. Elle était si discrète, ce n'était pas une surprise si peu de monde connaissait son passé.

Le combat commença et Philis lui lança rapidement un sortilège de désarmement. Il faillit le recevoir en plein visage mais ses réflexes lui permirent de se décaler d'un pas. Il lança à son tour un sortilège d'endormissement qu'elle contre-attaqua tout aussi rapidement.

Elle n'était pas forte, mais dans un duel, elle possédait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. La rapidité.

Ainsi, il ne put éviter l'Expelliarmus qu'elle lui lança directement après un autre sort et il se retrouva sans baguette, devant sa collègue, avant de faire un vol plané de quelques mètres. Flitwick siffla d'approbation devant la beauté du geste. Dearborn l'aida à se relever, avec un doux sourire et Pomona Chourave lui tendit à boire.

« Sans rancune, lui lança Philis en lui tendant sa baguette.

-Sans rancune. Sacré combat, Professeur Graham. Erreur à ne jamais commettre lors d'un duel, Monsieur…Cauldwell ?

-Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire, répondit le Poufsouffle.

-Exact. Retenez bien… »

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent fortement, laissant passer Galatée Roger, une personne que Van n'aime pas particulièrement. Elle paraissait… effrayée.

« Caradoc ! Philis ! Quinn est à l'infirmerie, inconsciente ! »

Voilà. Ce fut à ce moment précis que tout cessa. Le monde. Les élèves. L'école. Tout s'arrêta pour Van. Il n'entendait que son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il ne voyait que l'air affolé de Galatée, qui rameuta tous les membres du club des jeunes professeurs de Poudlard.

Pour autant, le premier à partir fut le professeur de Défense. Il couru comme si sa vie en dépendait, car c'était le cas, pour rejoindre l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible. À quelques mètres derrière lui, trois autres professeurs le suivaient, étonnés de la réaction de leur collègue. Ils avaient bien caché leur jeu, impossible de deviner qu'ils étaient tous les deux mariés.

Il atteignit enfin l'infirmerie, où Pomona Pomfresh s'affairait sur le corps apparemment sans vie de sa femme. Elle était si pâle ce qui n'était pas normal… Quinn avait toujours eu une peau bronzée, surtout après toutes ces années à San Francisco.

« Ben, Swann, pourquoi tant d'empressement ? demanda Dearborn. »

Il entendit à peine ces paroles, regardant sa femme et juste sa femme. Il s'approcha à petit pas, repoussant les bras qui le retenaient en arrière, ne voyant pas le regard noir que lui lançait l'infirmière et arriva au chevet de sa femme. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et fut rassurer d'entendre un battement. Et une respiration. Merci Merlin, elle respire.

« Swann, dégage de là et laisse moi faire mon travail, dit froidement Pompom.

-Allez, laisse-là, commença Philis. »

Pour autant, il resta sourd à ces paroles. Sourd et muet. Il ne vit même pas le Directeur arriver. Il sentit pourtant les mains sur ses bras, qui essayaient de le tirer en arrière, mais voir sa femme, sa femme…

« Enceinte. Quinn est enceinte, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

-Et comment tu sais ça ? demanda Philis.

-Parce que les Professeurs Swann et Wulstan sont mariés, intervint le Directeur. Van, il faut laisser faire Pompom.

-Mais… »

On le tira franchement en arrière et un rideau se ferma. Il ne put plus voir sa femme. Ils étaient si heureux ce matin. Balançant des noms d'enfants.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver une seconde fois.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver à Quinn. Elle allait bien. Tout ira bien.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Van. Buvez. C'est un élixir de paix.

-Il faut… il faut…

-Son grand-père a été prévenu. Et son parrain aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous occupons bien d'elle.

-Non, je dois… »

Il lui fit quand même avaler de force cet élixir. Et il plongea dans un sommeil profond, abandonnant ainsi sa femme.

Franchement, quel mari minable il faisait.

* * *

_« Quinn. Quinn ! cria Harry en voyant sa tante allongée et ne bougeant pas. _

_-Mmm, ma tête. Crie pas, Petit. »_

_Elle ouvrit un œil et le ferma rapidement._

_« Heu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aille bien, Harry. _

_-Vieux Sly, ce n'est pas le moment._

_-D'ailleurs, pour ce surnom…_

_-Plus tard. Quinn ! »_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Son neveu lui lançait un regard inquiet. Serpentard un regard interrogateur. Elle posa sa main fraiche sur son front et se remémora ses derniers souvenirs. _

_« Quelqu'un m'a poussé dans les escaliers. Je dois êtes inconsciente. _

_-Je croyais que tu venais dans les limbes qu'après une vision. _

_-Non. Pas tout à fait. Je viens dans les limbes lorsque je dors, ou que je suis inconsciente. Ça remplace les rêves, Harry. _

_-Tu ne rêves pas, conclu-t-il._

_-Non. Nous avons des visions, rajouta Salazar. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-On se tutoie ? _

_-Je risque d'être coincé là un petit moment, alors autant que je prenne mes aises. _

_-J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est tout. La résonnance du coup surement. Quelqu'un m'a poussé dans les escaliers. _

_-Oui, tu l'as déjà dit, Quinn. Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Harry._

_-Une femme. Une fille. Un garçon qui n'a pas mué. Une voix aigue. »_

_Quinn commença à s'agiter. Harry lui prit la main. Elle sentait Salazar près d'elle. _

_« Je crois que j'ai perdu mon bébé, Harry…_

_-Oh Quinn. »_

_Elle pleura. Craqua. Deux fois. Deux fois que ça leur arrivait…_

_Elle ne survivra pas à une troisième fois._

_Si elle survit à ça. _

* * *

Van se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie. La nuit était tombée. Il mit quelques instants à rassembler ses pensées. Quinn.

Il se leva, balança les draps blancs de l'autre côté du lit et s'élança vers celui de sa femme. Il lui caressa les cheveux, et sentit un bandage. Sa robe d'infirmerie blanche faisait ressortir encore plus son teint pâle. Elle semblait juste dormir.

« Elle a une commotion cérébrale, deux vertèbres de fêlés, trois côtes de cassées. J'ai dû appeler un Médicomage pour son hémorragie interne. Elle a été plongée dans un coma il y a un jour.

-Un jour ? demanda-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui, nous sommes dimanche. Van, j'ai une chose difficile à dire…

-Je sais Pompom. Je sais. Elle va s'en sortir, hein ? »

La jeune infirmière s'avança vers le professeur anéanti et lui prit l'épaule.

« Oui, si elle se réveille, Van. Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit et te reposer.

-Non. Je ne la quitte pas.

-D'accord. Vous êtes mariés depuis quand ?

-Deux ans. On sort ensemble depuis trois ans et demi. D'ailleurs… »

Il tira sa chaine d'argent et l'ouvrit, sortant la bague. Il l'a mis sur son annulaire gauche et plaça la chaine sur la table de chevet.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre à ton frère pour le prévenir.

-D'accord. Merci. »

Totalement à côté de la plaque, le professeur commença à s'allonger aux côtés de Quinn. Avant de se redresser rapidement.

« Tu quoi ?

-J'ai envoyé une lettre à ton frère. Tu étais inconscient et c'était sa personne en cas d'urgence.

-Oh, misère. Mon frère va débarquer, se lamenta Van en s'allongeant. Tu entends, Quincy, Lancelot arrive…

-Messieurs Abbott et Ethel, les potionistes, ont décidé de rester. Ils s'inquiètent pour Quinn.

- Non, ils veulent voir mon frère. Saleté de potionistes…

-Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Elle ne voulait pas. C'était pour nous protéger… toujours, me protéger… »

Il sombra de nouveau, le philtre de paix se rappelant à lui.

Lancelot Wulstan allait débarquer.

Son grand frère arrivait.

Et son occupation première préférée était de l'ennuyer.

Franchement, il ne manquait plus que ça.

* * *

Il se réveilla de nouveau lundi matin. Avant les cours. Le Professeur Flitwick les veillait, lisant son livre.

« Quel honneur ! lança Van et se frottant les yeux.

-Vous avez tous les deux fait peur à vos collègues, Van. Pompom nous a précisé que ton réveil était imminent.

-Merci. »

Il tourna la tête pour voir sa femme endormie. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Mais, au moins elle respirait. Peut-être était-elle dans les limbes, avec Harry. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule. C'était sa peur numéro deux, d'être seule.

« Mes cours…

-Nous sommes en vacances, Van. Nous aimerons tous que tu prennes le petit déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui. Pour rassurer les élèves qu'il reste. Ils se sont montrés très inquiets pour toi.

-D'accord, pour le petit déjeuner. »

Il se leva et lissa ses vêtements. Van passa les mains dans ses cheveux, sentant les boucles emmêlés. Il embrassa sa femme et se saisit de sa robe de sorcier. Petit déjeuner rapide avant de revenir vers elle. Il n'avait rien promis sur le temps passé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, les professeurs et les élèves restants étaient présents. Ses élèves adorés lui dirent des mots sympathiques, l'encourageant, mais Van ne savait pas si c'était pour sa petite crise de panique ou pour sa femme. Et, franchement, il s'en fichait. Il s'assit entre le professeur Dumbledore et Caradoc Dearborn.

Ce fut entre son premier et son deuxième croissant à la marmelade qu'il fit sa deuxième crise de panique en moins de trois jours.

« Viviane Muse Wulstan-Swann ! hurla une voix nouvelle. Je vais te faire souffrir ! »

Oh joie. Son grand frère était arrivé. Malgré sa prestance, Van n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son aîné. Il était aussi grand que lui, mais bien plus réussi, avec ses boucles blondes, ses yeux or perçants et sa peau bronzée. Même sa fossette le rendait sublime. Une fossette ! Sans parler de son sourire…

« Élèves, professeurs, énergumènes, voici mon frère, Lancelot Wulstan. Lance, merci de ne pas crier. Nous ne sommes pas sourds.

-Toi, espèce de crétin… Je t'ai confié Quincy et maintenant, elle est dans le coma !

-C'est une jeune femme qui est capable de se débrouiller toute seule, rétorqua fortement Van, en se levant de son siège.

-Tu as de la chance que Papa ne débarque pas !

-Parce qu'en plus t'a cafté à Papa ! Non mais quel blaireau !

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Damoiseaux, voici la merveilleuse famille Wulstan ! lança Orson Ethel, soutenant un Wally Abbott mort de rire.

-Vos gueules ! répliquèrent les deux frères en même temps. »

Bien évidemment, les deux yeux se firent réprimandés par le Directeur en personne pour leur langage. Mais les élèves étaient morts de rire devant la dispute infantile des deux frères. Lorsque Van s'approcha de son frère, il essaye de commencer une bagarre. Vite arrêtée par la magie du Directeur. Ils étaient adultes, mais surtout inquiète pour Quinn.

« Monsieur Wulstan, bienvenu à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore. Le Professeur Swann va vous accompagner à l'infirmerie où repose le professeur Wulstan.

-Sa femme !

-Eh oui, elle m'a épousé, moi, Lancelot ! Le vilain petit canard de la famille !

-Viviane Muse, je…

-Oh, ça suffit ! Mince à la fin, arrêtes de dire mon vrai nom et le vrai nom de ma femme. Nous les détestons tous les deux !

-Messieurs, voyons, essaye de tempérer Albus.

-En tant que ton aîné….

-Loup Flavie Wulstan, ferme-là pour une fois ! »

Le potioniste grimaça devant l'énonciation de son nom. Il l'avait mérité. Bon, certes, son nom n'était pas si humiliant que ça. Mais, il y avait un autre détail que tout le monde ici présent ignorait.

Leur père.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie rapidement. Pompom était présente, vérifiant les constantes de Quinn. Lance le poussa pour la voir, faisant rougir l'infirmière.

« Oh, Quinny, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Tu étais en sécurité chez moi… »

Ouai. Il avait une grosse envie de frapper son frère ainé.

« Tu te rappelles quand elle a décidé de suivre Maman pendant deux mois, Lance ?

-Ouai.

-Tu l'as empêchée ?

-Elle m'a rendu chauve, puis fluorescent, et même impuissant pendant quelques temps.

-Elle voulait rentrer, Lance. Elle voulait… se rapprocher de sa famille. Profiter des derniers instants de son Grand-père.

-Changer le monde. »

Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur le lit de Quinn. Van était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas le coup de poing de son frère.

« Maintenant, on est quitte. »

Non. Il le haïssait.

* * *

Mardi arriva. Il passa la journée à ses disputer avec Lance. Wally venait aussi, accompagné d'Abe, qui se mettaient de son côté. Les deux frères ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle.

Ce fut pendant la sieste que Van entendit la voix de sa femme. Elle parlait à quelqu'un.

« Tu sais que tu es en train de vivre mon fantasme, Quinn ?

-Galatée, je l'ai vécu des centaines de fois et je dois t'avouer que c'est très surfait, rétorqua sa femme d'une voix rauque. Lance est tellement collant.

-Désolé pour ma famille, intervint Van en resserrant sa prise sur le corps frêle de la femme. Bonjour Galatée.

-Je l'ai supporté pendant une décennie, Van. Ça ira. J'ai perdu le bébé, non ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle se mit à pleurer. Et, en toute franchise, lui aussi. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, enlevant les sales pattes de son frère et le balançant par terre. Le couple pleura longuement. Ignorant les grommellements de Lance et les interrogations de Galatée.

Lorsqu'ils firent surface, séchant leurs larmes, ils virent Albus Dumbledore et Pompom Pomfresh. Elle s'avança vers elle, baguette levée, pour voir les dégâts.

« Les côtes et les vertèbres sont réparées. La tête aussi. Je te garderai bien en observation mais…

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, Pompom. C'est bientôt Noël, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête, fuyant le regard de la plus jeune. Van comprit : l'infirmière savait. Le Directeur avait du lui dire.

« Ma Quinny ! dit fortement Lance en essayant de virer son frère du lit.

-Qui a appelé Loup ?

-Quincy !

-Je t'aime, ma femme. »

Van l'embrassa, virant une nouvelle fois son frère.

« Mais j'aimerai te voir tous les jours, pour vérifier ta santé, Quinn, rajouta doucement l'infirmière.

-Galatée, peux-tu nous laisser ? demanda la professeure de potion. Je te dirai au revoir dans quelques minutes.

-Mais…

-Professeur Roger, suivez-moi, ordonna le Directeur. »

Il poussa la professeure d'astronomie dehors et ferma la porte. Lance en profita pour remonter dans le lit et prendre la main de son ancienne élève.

« Mon Grand-père est mourant, Pompom. La guérisseuse Vance est à domicile. Elle pourra prendre soin de moi.

-Effectivement. C'est elle qui t'a soigné. D'accord, je te laisse sortir. Mais, Van, prend soin d'elle. »

Il hocha de la tête alors que sa merveilleuse femme bâillonna son frère. Oui, il prendra soin d'elle. Même si elle ne se laissait pas faire.

Le Directeur revint, avec leurs affaires d'empaquetées. Il annonça que les potionistes étaient partis hier, pour fêter Noël en famille, après avoir bien profité des deux frères. Quinn en sourit.

« Au fait, Albus ?

-Oui, ma chère Quincy.

-Comment est mort Salazar Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il a eu un arrêt cardiaque et a été réanimé par son ami Godric. Mais, pour on ne sait quelle raison, il s'est suicidé de la tour d'astronomie un mois plus tard. Les sortilèges de protection ont été créés par Rowena Serdaigle suite à cela. Quinn, as-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

-Donc, il est mort à quel âge ?

-Trente sept ans. Quinn ?

-Donc, il n'est pas devenu un peu dingo, avec des idées de purification de sang, et de massacre de moldus ?

-Non.

-Ah. »

Van voyait sa femme réfléchir à toute vitesse. Les informations qu'avaient dû donner Harry et Quinn à Salazar lui avait fait changé d'avis. C'était un grand changement de futur.

« Par contre, son frère ainé a eu ses idées. D'ailleurs, l'explication qu'on donné les sorciers par la suite est à cause de la brouille entre les frères : le fils ainé de Serpentard à rejoint son oncle, reniant Salazar.

-Et Voldemort descend de ce fils là ?

-Aucune idée. La généalogie est un peu ambigüe. Quincy, qu'as-tu fait ?

-Rien. Albus, comment vous dire… Salazar Serpentard était un Oracle. Il est venu dans les limbes et je lui ai peut être donné des informations sur son futur qui lui ont fait peur. Au lieu de devenir cinglé, il a préféré se suicider. Maintenant, il se dispute avec Harry.

-Quincy. Qui est Harry ? »

Voyant son erreur, Van vit sa femme devenir blanche comme un linge. Albus, lui souriait.

« Est-ce quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir ?

-Oui. Sly est plutôt sympa comme gus. Un peu ennuyant dans sa façon de parler, mais sympa. Je peux rentrer maintenant ? Jay-jay doit s'inquiéter.

-Bien entendu, Quincy. Mais j'ai demandé à Monsieur Rogue de venir te voir avant que vous partiez. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.

-Merci, Albus. Me faites-vous confiance ?

-Je commence. Essaye de passer de bonnes vacances.

-Elles ne le seront pas, Albus. »

Il la salua d'un geste de la tête et parti au moment même où Severus Rogue arriva.

« Merci Merlin, vous êtes réveillée, Quinn, souffla-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

-Il en faut plus pour me tuer. Severus Rogue, voici Lance Wulstan. Lance, voici un petit gars très prometteur. »

Ils se serrèrent les mains, s'évaluant l'un l'autre. Van se penchant une nouvelle fois vers elle et lui murmura que son frère avait dévoilé son vrai nom.

« Loup Flavie Wulstan, n'as-tu pas honte ! Tu vas me le payer… jura-t-elle.

-Mais…

-Non ! On n'humilie pas mon mari, espèce de cinglé. Veux-tu que je ressorte les photos ? »

Son frère s'étrangla de terreur. Après six années de vie commune, Quinn avait un dossier et des photos compromettantes sur son frère. Et elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir.

« Je t'aime, Quinn.

-Je t'aime aussi, Van. Bon, Lance, tu feras connaissance avec Severus plus tard. On rentre à la maison. Votre père sera présent ?

-Non, répondit le potioniste. Il a été appelé … ailleurs.

-Lance… commença le couple.

-Lucius Malefoy l'a invité à passer les fêtes chez lui, confia l'aîné.

-Il se présente ? demanda Van, serrant fortement Quinn dans ses bras.

-Ouai. »

Il ne se gênait pas le petit Malefoy, de commencer sa campagne avant le décès de l'Ambassadeur. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Hors de question que ça marche.

Van aida sa femme à se lever, et à l'installer dans un bain, alors que Lance faisait connaissance avec le petit jeune. Enfin, un peu d'intimité !

« Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, Viviane, confia-t-elle, aussi nue qu'à sa naissance et les cheveux humides.

-C'est rien. Ne refait plus ça, par contre. »

Il lui lava les cheveux lorsqu'elle craqua, tenant son ventre. Lui aussi, n'était pas loin des larmes. Il entra dans le bain sans enlever ses vêtements et la serra dans ses bras. Ils voulaient un enfant, terriblement. Elle voulait devenir mère, il ne voulait pas être seul. Et surtout, ils voulaient tous les deux un être qui soit unique, qui vienne d'eux.

Il faut croire que ce n'était pas leur destin.

« Van…

-Oui, mon amour.

-Je ne veux pas mourir… »

Elle avait l'air tellement perdu. Ses yeux pleins de larmes étaient tristes et perdus. Elle répétait comme une litanie qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Van était heureux de cela. Pour autant, il savait aussi que c'était le contre coup. Sa femme était une Potter, son neveu était piégé dans les limbes et destiné à un horrible futur.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle fera son devoir. Alors, il la serra dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il l'aimait sans restriction. La réconfortant.

Ils se disaient presque tout. Mais chacun avait son jardin secret. Le sien était ses recherches de sortilèges.

Il ferait tout pour la sauver.

« Van, t'es tout trempé.

-Je m'en fous. On peut rester encore un moment ?

-Hum… »

Elle était belle sa femme. Personne ne le savait car elle était douée pour se grimer. Mais il l'avait su dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était un 24 décembre, il y avait maintenant cinq ans. Son père était là le premier. Il avait juste posé sa valise lorsque Meriweather était arrivée, accompagnée de lui et de sa compagne passée, Gladys.

Elle était apparue en courant dans leur direction pour se jeter dans les bras de son père. Quinn portait des vêtements noirs moulants et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une natte lâche. Elle avait un immense sourire, passant des bras de son père à ceux de sa mère. Van avait été étonné. Bien sûr, il savait que la pupille de son père vivait avec son frère. Et que sa mère l'adorait, elle le lui répétait toutes les cinq secondes. Mais il ne l'imaginait pas comme… ça.

Son frère débarqua cinq minutes plus tard. Tout en rose. Ses vêtements, bien entendu, mais également sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux. Il fulminait littéralement de colère. Ses parents éclatèrent de rire. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Encore plus lorsqu'il coursa Quinn à travers la maison pour avoir l'antidote.

Dès les premiers instants, la jeune femme l'intriguait.

Dès le repas, il l'amusait.

Dès la nuit… il l'attristait. Elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar, réveillant tout le monde dans la maison. En observateur, Van était resté en arrière, avec Gladys qui lui serrait fortement la main. Il avait vu son père partir chercher une potion pour l'aider et son frère rentrer dans la chambre.

Par la porte entr'ouverte, tous purent voir la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, qui s'arrachaient les cheveux et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle parlait toute seule, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son lit. Perdue dans sa folie.

Son père était arrivé et avait donné les trois fioles à Lancelot, qui lui murmura quelque chose. Merry se rapprocha se son second fils. Elle tremblait. Van se souvient avoir vu son père prendre sa baguette et jeter un sort sur son fils et sa pupille. Cela dura deux longues minutes. Van apprit plus tard que c'était un sort de partage de pensées. Lorsqu'il sortit, Lancelot prit une fiole d'élixir de paix et la bu, donnant les deux autres à son élève. Elle arrêta de s'arracher les cheveux et de mordre sa lèvre, mais pas de se balancer et de murmurer.

Son père secoua la tête, les embrassa tous les deux et sortit de la chambre. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et en fit de même avec son fils. Ils étaient eux aussi secoué.

Gladys lui demanda s'il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Van avoua qu'il n'en savait rien.

« Tu te rappelles ta nuit de folie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non. Je te l'ai dit non ?

-Tu m'as dit ce qu'il s'était passé après mais non, j'ignorais que tu ne te souvenais de rien.

-Tu veux savoir quel avait été mon cauchemar ?

-Oui. »

Elle se redressa et se retourna pour qu'ils puissent être face à face.

« J'étais au Ministère, branchée au machin magie, sans aucune once de liberté ou de libre arbitre. Ce cauchemar ressemblait beaucoup à une vision et ça m'a fait… plonger.

-Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver, tu le sais ? »

Elle s'avança, se laissant glisser pour être près de lui. Elle posa ses bras sur les épaules de Van et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas le pouvoir, mari adoré.

-Mais…

-Si le plan de Grand-père échoue, je me tuerai avant qu'ils m'emportent. C'est ma responsabilité.

-Mais !

-Mes visions montrent que le plan va marcher. Et le Ministère ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Ni à moi, ni à ma famille. Alors, aie confiance. Moi, j'ai confiance. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Nous pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais il était égoïste. Il voulait garder sa femme près de lui le plus longtemps possible. Heureuse et sereine.

« J'ai confiance en toi, avoua-t-il après leur baiser.

-Bien. Parce que c'est maintenant que les choses vont réellement changer, mon cher et tendre mari. Tu m'aides ?

-Toujours. »

Il se releva, l'entrainant avec lui, l'enveloppant dans une chaude serviette. Elle n'avait aucune cicatrice sur son corps grâce à la magie, merci Merlin, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Il l'aida à s'habiller d'une robe bleue et se changea. Il n'aimait pas les vêtements qui avaient été séchés magiquement : le tissu devenait rêche. Elle toucha avec un petit sourire sa bague qu'il portait à son annulaire gauche et lui prit la main. Prête à affronter le pire Noël de sa vie.

Severus et le crétin étaient en pleine discussion, tous les deux passionnés. Le jeune homme, néanmoins, se retourna lorsqu'il vit son professeur et lui fit un sourire. Petit, mais présent. Le coupla passa leur cape pour elle et manteau pour lui, puis bonnet et écharpes, pour échapper au froid rigoureux de l'Ecosse. Lance en fit de même, continuant de parler. Il aimait le son de sa propre voix.

Galatée revint peu de temps avant leur départ. Elle eu l'air surprise de voir le Serpentard ici, mais n'en fit pas la réflexion.

« Quinny…

-Galatée, j'ai horreur de ce surnom ! répliqua assez froidement la professeure de potion.

-D'accord. Quinn, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais mariée à Van ?

-Je t'attends à la porte, Quinn, annonça le dit Van.

-Lâcheur, marmonna son frère, avant d'esquiver un oreiller lancé dans sa direction. Gamin !

-Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Galatée, admit-elle.

-Mais nous sommes amies !

-Vraiment ? Parce que, dans mon univers, une amie n'humilie pas constamment une amie. Ni ne se moque d'elle. Ce que tu fais depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées. Sérieusement, je suis peut être jeune mais je connais la vie et je ne suis pas sotte !

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Vraiment ? Réfléchi à ton comportement, on en reparlera à la rentrée. Lance, arrête tout de suite tes grimaces, je te vois dans le miroir !

-Depuis que t'es mariée au machin, ton sens de l'humour a baissé, dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas d'humour… mais le tiens est au ras des pâquerettes ce qui n'est guère mieux.

-Hey ! lança Van. Comment oses-tu me comparer à _ça _?

-Je t'aime mon mari. »

Elle l'embrassa sous l'air dégoûté de Lance, pourtant habitué, et du professeur Roger. Les Wulstan s'en allèrent fêter Noël dans la famille de la plus jeune. Enfin, fêter, c'était un grand mot.

Pas sur qu'un enterrement les rendaient heureux.

* * *

« _Pourquoi pas Merry ? demanda Van._

_-Tu veux donner le nom de ta mère à notre enfant ? Viviane, tu sais que je t'aime ?_

_-Mais ?_

_-Moi en vie, jamais je ne donnerai un nom porté par une personne décédée que je connais. Trouve autre chose. »_

_L'Oracle regardait son double plus âgé et son mari allongés sur son lit du Manoir Potter. Elle vit par la fenêtre qu'il était à la fin de l'hiver, en mars peut être. Ainsi, tout n'était pas fini. Ils allaient être parents. _

_« Pourquoi pas Viviane ? proposa-t-il._

_-Tu veux donner ton nom ?_

_-Je suis en vie !_

_-Non. Trouve autre chose._

_-Mais… une petite Vivi, c'est mignon non ?_

_-Tu m'énerves ! »_

_Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'Oracle mit fin à la vision, un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Elle retrouva les limbes, où Harry et Salazar jouaient aux cartes. Ce qui restait, franchement, bizarre. _

_Et aussi, franchement marrant._

_« Tata ! J'ai battu Môsieur je suis intelligent trois fois à la bataille explosive !_

_-Bravo, Harry. Et si vous jouiez aux échecs, pour égalisez les chances de victoire ? proposa-t-elle._

_-Merci, Quinn. Viens par là Potter, que je t'écrase._

_-Plus tard, vieux Sly. Tu vas bien Quinn ? _

_-Oui, dit-elle en prenant son neveu dans ses bras. Je crois que ça va. Enfin, je crois que ça va aller._

_-Bien. Ton plan avance ?_

_-Eh bien, commença-t-elle, je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils savent qui je suis. Je leur donne des informations pour la chasse aux Horcruxes mais c'est un peu dur de savoir où ils sont. Albus a été surpris de cela, il sous estimait clairement Voldemort, mais au moins, ils sont au courant maintenant. _

_-Et mes parents ?_

_-Ensemble, enfin, au début de leur relation. Rémus sort de sa coquille, Severus est presque sorti d'affaire, s'il prenait sa décision. Le plan avance correctement. _

_-Merci, Quinn. Je sais ce que tu dois donner en échange, souffla Harry._

_-Ben, vu que Salazar a vécu plus de trente ans, je me dis que s'il me disait comment, peut être que j'aurai plus de temps. _

_-Rien de spécial, dit Serpentard en s'asseyant. Je pensais que c'était un don inné sans conséquences._

_-Peut être est-ce cela. L'appréhension. Maintenant que je sais cela … je pense que ça peut marcher._

_-Eh, tu vas me connaître alors ! lança Harry, avec un grand sourire._

_-Je ferai tout pour, mon neveu adoré. Et si tu me racontais ta quatrième année ? _

_-Okay. J'ai participé à la Coupe de feu et …_

_-Tu quoi ? »_

* * *

**Yoru **: Voilà. Lancelot a fait sa grande entrée, vous connaissez un peu mieux les professeurs et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Stolen»,_ du groupe Dashboard Confessional. Pour ceux qui connaissent _Scrubs_, c'est la chanson sur laquelle Keith fait sa deuxième demande en mariage à Eliott. Et nous suivrons James, lors des fêtes de fin d'année. Je préviens, ça ne sera pas un chapitre joyeux. Préparez-vous.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota :** Salut à tous ! Bon, ceci est un chapitre triste alors préparez-vous bien.

« _Stolen» _est une chanson du groupe Dashboard Confessional. C'est une chanson d'amour mais elle est en même temps… triste. Cela correspond à ce chapitre.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

« _Stolen_»

James

* * *

James Potter se promenait dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, surveillant des yeux sa sœur et son beau frère. Sirius et Rémus étaient restés au manoir, pour que son grand-père ne soit pas seul.

Il neigeait, recouvrant le sol d'un manteau immaculé bientôt marron. Tout le monde était joyeux, choisissant les cadeaux de Noël en retard. En effet, nous étions le 24 décembre, et il y avait foule dans l'artère principale sorcière. Heureux. Joyeux.

Mais James était triste. Accablé même. Il avait eu grand besoin de sortir de sa maison. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Il allait devenir chef de famille d'ici quelques heures maintenant. Chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

Faite qu'il n'y ait plus de mort dans la famille Potter cette année, avait écrit la Gazette du sorcier. Eh bien, leur vœu n'avait pas été exaucé.

« James ? demanda sa sœur, emmitouflé dans des épaisseurs de laines et le regard inquiet.

-Ça va, répondit-il.

-Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, Jay-jay. »

Il garda le silence, baissant les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle voit les larmes dans ses yeux. Oui, il n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Tout comme à leur grand-père. Elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers Gringotts.

« Comment peux-tu être si… joyeuse ?

-Oh, James, je ne le suis pas. Mais… il souffre depuis si longtemps. Tout cela pour me protéger. Il est temps.

-Mais, on va seul maintenant. Et la responsabilité…

-Tu feras un excellent chef de famille, James. Tu ne le vois pas encore, mais tu le seras.

-Tu seras là pour m'empêcher de faire des conneries ? »

James n'avait que dix sept ans. Dix sept ans ! C'était bien trop de responsabilité pour un jeune adulte.

« Je serai là pour t'épauler. Mais, crois-moi, tu t'en sortiras parfaitement tout seul. Tu as toutes les qualités pour. Tu as le courage pour. D'accord ? Alors, ne t'en inquiète pas pour le moment, nous avons encore le temps. Viens, j'ai cru voir Lily et ses parents. Ca serait bien de les inviter pour Noël…

-Non. Ils méritent de passer un joyeux Noël ! lança James en se séparant de sa sœur.

-Non. Lily voudra le passer avec toi. Et tu as désespérément besoin d'elle. »

Elle le poussa vers la famille qui venait de commencer à parler avec Van. Ils étaient juste devant l'entrée de Gringotts et les Evans paraissaient si… heureux.

Oui, James avait définitivement envie de pleurer. En levant la tête, il vit que Quinn aussi.

« … bonheur de l'avoir dans ma classe, finit Van en saluant chaleureusement les parents de Lily. Ah, voici ma femme, le Professeur Quin Wulstan, qui a autant d'éloge sur votre fille.

-Monsieur et Madame Evans, Lily, commença-t-elle. C'est effectivement un grand plaisir d'avoir Lily dans ma classe. Elle est appliquée, intelligente et curieuse, tout ce que j'aime.

-Merci Professeurs Wulstan et Swann. Monsieur Potter, ravi de vous revoir, commença Monsieur Evans. »

Il salua le père de sa petite-amie, sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Rose Evans le prit dans ses bras comme la dernière fois et Lily l'embrassa sur la joue. Encore une fois, les larmes étaient très proches.

« James, rappela sa sœur.

-Non, Quincy !

-Jay-jay, menaça-t-elle. Ne me force pas.

-Non ! »

La famille ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Swann avait reprit la taille de sa femme et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Soufflant, en voyant que les deux Potter ne lâcheront pas l'affaire, il reprit les affaires en main.

« Lily, James aimerai vous demander si vous vouliez bien passer Noël au manoir.

-Viviane Muse ! lança l'héritier, la voix tremblante.

-Monsieur Evans, Madame Evans, Lily, reprit doucement sa traitresse de sœur. La Grand-père de James est mourant. Il ne passera pas la nuit. Et il a désespérément besoin de toi, Lily. »

Lily porta la main à sa bouche. Son père serra fortement l'épaule de sa fille. Et Rose s'avança pour prendre dans ses bras James.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda-t-elle. »

Mais il était incapable de répondre. Sinon, ce sera un sanglot qui passera sa bouche.

« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le vois pleurer, Lily. Ne lui en veut pas, cette année a été très… difficile. Pour toute la famille. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. »

Il entendait les trémolos dans la voix de sa sœur. Elle était pourtant restée droite et presque insensible durant ces longs mois. Il sentit Lily s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. James ne voulait pas craquer en public et pourtant, il le fit.

« Oui, nous viendrons, conclu Lewis Evans.

-Merci, Monsieur Evans. Il y aura Rémus et Sirius, hum… Wally sera là aussi. Abe, mon parrain. Peut être son frère.

-Lancelot, dit Van.

-Oui, lui aussi.

-Non, Lance, ici ! »

James leva les yeux pour voir arriver le célèbre potioniste. Sa sœur et son mari soupirèrent. Potter ricana et vit que des gobelins se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Gringotts ou l'ours mal léché ? demanda James d'une voix tremblante »

Les deux se regardèrent une micro seconde avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers Gringotts. La tornade blonde arriva trente secondes plus tard mais c'était trop tard. Le reste, James ne le vit pas.

Quinn avait raison, il avait besoin, un besoin vital même, de Lily.

Une fois sa crise de larme passée, Rose lui caressa la joue comme une mère savait le faire et Lily l'embrassa sur la joue. Le papa ne l'avait jamais aimé et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il lui serra la main et même l'épaule. Les parents de Lily étaient aussi formidables que leur fille.

« Nous allons rentrer maintenant chez nous pour faire nos bagages, James, proposa Lewis.

-Ta maison est raccordée ? demanda Lily.

-Oui. Non. C'est compliqué. Je vous accompagne si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit doucement James, la voix rauque.

-Bien entendu, James, rajouta Rose. »

Ils commencèrent à partir vers la cheminette publique lorsqu'un puissant cri arrêta le groupe.

« Jamesie ! cria Lancelot Wulstan. Hey, qui est cette beaut…

-Pas maintenant, Lance. Lancelot Wulstan, voici Rose, Lewis et Lily Potter. Lily est ma petite amie.

-Mais vous avez quoi avec les roux, les Potter ? demanda-t-il tout en saluant poliment la famille.

-Lance, pas aujourd'hui. Ils viennent au manoir passer Noël.

-Bien. C'est une bonne décision. Bon, je vais attendre les deux autres. Tu crois qu'ils en ont pour longtemps ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais… répondit James, blasé.

-Bon, c'est vrai que les briseurs de sort adorent mon petit frère. Principalement grâce à Maman. Et que le directeur en a pour un moment avec Quinn.

-Une minute. Pourquoi ton père n'est pas arrivé ? demanda Potter. C'est le meilleur ami de Grand-père…

-Ah, Quinny ne te l'a pas dit ? Il ne sera pas là, il a été … convié à fêter Noël chez Lucius Malfoy. »

L'information fit mal à James. Ce connard de Malfoy commençait sa campagne _avant_ le décès de son grand-père ! Qui oserait faire cela ?

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit non ?

-À ton avis ?

-Quinn. »

L'élection du prochain Ambassadeur était un futur jeu de politique très élaboré. Un poker par exemple. Les participants ne devaient sous aucun prétexte montrer leur jeu. Les votants mais également les candidats.

« Rentre, James. Wally a fait la cuisine. Et je ramène les deux autres. »

Il hocha la tête et reparti, poussé par les Evans. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Lily ou les trois firent leur bagage. James resta assit dans le salon, les yeux dans le vague.

« James ? Nous sommes prêts, annonça Lewis. »

Il leva la tête, étonné. Effectivement, ils étaient habillés et leurs valises et malles étaient préparées.

« D'accord. Ma maison est raccordée mais pour des raisons de sécurité, c'est en boucle fermée. Donc, nous allons atterrir au village et faire le reste de la route à pied. Ce n'est pas très loin, le village est tout petit. Dites Godric's Hollow. »

Lily passa la première sans problème. Ses parents suivirent et James ferma la marche. La cheminée communale était près de la mairie. Le village était animé, tous préparant Noël. James commença a avancé d'un pas rapide, voulant éviter de discuter avec les villageois. Heureusement, personne ne s'avant vers lui. Lily lui prit la main doucement et posa des questions sur le village.

« Les Potter ont toujours été là, raconta James. Les Abbott sont partis il y a un quatre vingt ans. Ma Grand-mère était une Abbott. Nous sommes la famille la plus vieille.

-Vous n'habitez pas dans le centre, demanda Lewis.

-Non, au bord de village. Mais nous y sommes presque. »

Il continua à raconter l'histoire du village, sous les yeux fascinés de Lily. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un cottage tout simple en bord de village, un peu reculer de la route.

« Je ne crois pas que nous logerions tous dans la même maison, James. J'ai vu un hôtel en ville peut être que… commença Rose.

-Entrez. »

Ils entrèrent dans la propriété mais pas dans le cottage. La maison paraissait habitée mais c'était juste une apparence. Derrière la maison, il y avait un grand jardin et une arche en fer rouillée. James s'avança et la toucha avec sa baguette.

« Moi, James Liam Potter, accueille en ma demeure Rose, Lewis et Lily Evans. Qu'ils soient les bienvenus. »

Aussitôt, l'arche laissa apparaitre un immense manoir entouré d'un parc boisé et d'un lac. La route était déneigé et accueillante. La famille Evans était éblouie et…étonnés.

« Juste avant le mariage de mes grands-parents, il y a eu… un meurtre. Grand-père a ajouté des protections pour la maison familiale après la mort de ses parents. Maman a renforcé tout cela avec l'arche il y cinquante ans, lorsque grand-père est devenu Ambassadeur. Pour des raisons de sécurité. Le cottage peut être habité par un gardien mais ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas. »

James ouvrit la porte avec une combinaison spéciale. Porte Potter, spéciale au monde.

« Un de mes ancêtres était spécialisé dans les portes protégés. Les autres habitants ont des clés spéciales. Dotty ? »

Une elfe de maison fit son apparition avec un ploc caractéristique.

« Oui, Monsieur James ?

-Peux-tu monter ces valises dans les chambres bleue et jaune, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, Monsieur James, dit l'elfe en pleurant.

-Tu sais bien que quand Wally est là, c'est lui qui cuisine, Dotty.

-Mais… c'est ma cuisine !

-D'accord. Tu feras le repas demain.

-Oh, merci Monsieur James ! »

Elle s'inclina et fit disparaitre les valises dans les chambres. Les Evans étaient étonnés.

« Dotty est là depuis toujours. Elle est adorable mais… a une tendance à se faire mal si elle ne se sent pas utile. Dotty fait partie de la famille.

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas engager quelqu'un, payer quelqu'un pour faire ce travail ? demanda Lily, un peu en colère.

-Parce qu'une personne peut toujours nous trahir. Pas un elfe de maison. Lily, c'est ma famille. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la maison. »

Ils arrivèrent au salon, où Sirius jouait à une partie de cartes explosives avec Wally. Rémus lisait sur un fauteuil. Il se leva et alla serrer Lily dans ses bras. Puis il leur montra le chemin vers la cuisine, la grande salle à manger, la salle de bal qui arbitrait la galerie des portraits, le jardin d'hiver, où on voyait le terrain de quidditch.

« Vraiment ? demanda Lily.

-Ben, les Potter sont les seuls descendants de Bowman Wright, alors, ça me semble logique.

-Qui ? demandèrent les trois Evans.

-Le créateur du vif d'or. Nous allons bientôt nous mettre à table. Lily, peux-tu venir avec moi ? J'aimerai que tu rencontres Grand-père.

-Avant, j'ai quelques explications à donner à mes parents, dit-elle.

-Ah oui. Quinn est ma sœur. Personne ne doit le savoir pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais je vous fais confiance. Je t'attends dans le salon. »

Il rejoignit le petit salon où Rémus le prit dans ses bras. Les Lupin viendront demain, Lucas Lupin étant ami avec Dunstan.

Ils entendirent la porte d'ouvrit et des voix parler fortement. Lance arriva, joyeux comme à son habitude, suivi de son frère.

« Elle est allée voir Dunstan, dit Van en s'asseyant près de lui. Elle tient la route mais…

-Oui, surveille-là. On ne sait jamais. »

Les Evans arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard. James se leva et prit la main de Lily pour la mener vers une pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Ils croisèrent la guérisseuse Vance qui rejoignait sa chambre. James entrouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta en entendant les deux voix de sa famille.

« … tu as bien fait. C'est un bon choix.

-Tout se jouera avec les centaures, Grand-père. Ça devrait marcher, dit sa sœur.

-James ? Entre donc ! »

Potter poussa entièrement la porte pour voir son grand-père, mince et blanc allongé dans son lit. Il paraissait si fragile, bien loin du souvenir de force qui était dans sa tête. Lily a ses côtés, il avança vers lui, effrayé.

« Je vous laisse, dit sa sœur en embrassant Dunstan sur la joue avant de partir de la chambre et de fermer la porte.

-Grand-père, voici Lily Evans. Ma petite amie.

-Monsieur, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, dit Lily en tendant la main.

-Approche-toi mon enfant. »

C'était la seule occasion pour sa future femme de connaitre sa famille. Un moment stressant pour James. Il la vit se rapprocher et la main de son grand-père se poser sur le visage de Lily. Au bout d'un moment, Dunstan Potter reprit la parole.

« Elle est bien trop bien pour toi, James. Bienvenue dans la famille, Lily Evans.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Dunstan. »

James s'approcha à son tour et s'assit sur le lit, enlaçant la main de Lily et prenant celle de son aïeul. Ils firent connaissance rapidement. Dunstan rit beaucoup, appréciant la compagnie de Lily, disant même que son fils et sa belle fille l'aurait adoré. Evans en rougit. Mais cela rendait James heureux pendant quelques instants. Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, Dunstan s'endormit, fatigué. Il n'avait plus l'énergie.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. La salle à manger avait été décorée avec goût et la grande table était de sortie. Le repas avait été délicieux, Wally Abbott étant un excellent cuisinier.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. James ne savait qui cela était, trop occupé à apprécié les doigts de Lily dans sa chevelure. Il sentit sa sœur se lever et Van essayant de la suivre. Et il s'endormit.

Des cris le réveillèrent. Des cris venant de loin, de la chambre de son grand-père. Lily se leva avec lui. Les cris se rapprochèrent : ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre de Dunstan.

« Qu'est-ce que le directeur fait ici ? demanda Lily, éberluée.

-C'est mon Parrain. Et l'autre, c'est son frère Abelforth Dumbledore, le parrain de Quinn. Les Dumbledore sont aussi une veille famille du village. Hey ! »

James du s'y reprendre à quatre fois. Mais rien n'y faisait, les deux frères ne baissèrent pas d'un ton. Quinn arriva et leur lança une potion chacune. Cela leur coupa le sifflet.

« Potion muette. Et je ne vous rendrais pas votre voix avant demain. Grand-père est mourant ! Il demande juste que vous fassiez la paix ! Non, pas question de discuter la dessus ou de tenter de marchander. C'était sa femme. Son âme sœur ! Et il est temps de vous pardonner mutuellement. Lorsque ce sera le cas, lorsque vous vous serrerez la main en tout sincérité, je vous rendrai votre voix. Mais pas avant. »

Les deux frères s'avancèrent vers sa sœur. Mais James les devancèrent en l'entrainant vers le sous sol. Leur lieu d'aventure. Même leurs parents n'avaient pas le droit de venir ici. Il s'était tellement apitoyé sur le lui, sur son futur qu'il n'avait même pas vu la détresse chez sa sœur. La même, pourtant, qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

Maintenant, ils étaient seuls au monde. Les deux derniers Potter en vie.

Van vint frapper à la porte quelques temps plus tard. Il s'avança, la mine basse et n'eut même pas besoin de mots. Il était temps. James aida sa sœur à se relever et lui prit le bras.

En entrant dans la chambre de Dunstan, il vit que tous étaient présents. Lily vint à ses côtés, Van aux côtés de sa femme, Lance derrière le couple. Sirius et Rémus lui serrèrent l'épaule. Les frères réconciliés de l'autre côté du lit, Wally près de son maître. Les Evans à la porte. Emmeline Vance près de l'Ambassadeur.

Dunstan Harry Potter expira son dernier souffle à 21h05. Entouré de sa famille et de ses amis. Il avait eu une grande vie, pleine d'aventure, d'histoires et d'amour.

James Liam Potter devint automatiquement chef de la famille Potter la minute suivante.

Quincy Eugénie Potter était maintenant en danger permanent.

Mais, franchement, ils s'en fichaient tous les deux.

* * *

_« Dunstan est mort ? demanda Harry lorsque l'Oracle arriva. »_

_Elle hocha la tête et fondit en larmes. Le Survivant la prit dans ses bras et même Salazar essaya de la réconforter. Maladroitement certes, mais c'était déjà ça. _

_Quinn mit quelques heures à se calmer. Elle était effondrée. Et effrayée. L'année 1977 avait été particulièrement difficile. Harry lui raconta sa cinquième année, tentant de la calmer. Salazar raconta un plan mégalomaniaque particulièrement tordu. Cela marcha : elle cessa de pleurer et le regarda bizarrement. _

_« C'était un rève ! plaisanta-t-il._

_-Les Oracles ne rêvent pas, intervint Harry »_

_Serpentard fit un grand sourire qu'il voulait innocent mais qui ne l'était pas. Quinn se ressaisit et s'assit correctement sur le fauteuil. Elle prit le visage de son neveu entre ses mains. _

_« Tu sais que tu tiens ton prénom de lui, non ?_

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Dunstan Harry Potter. C'était le prénom de son père. Un grand homme. _

_-Donc, il y a des prénoms traditionnels dans la famille ? _

_-Ouaip. _

_-J'aurai bien aimé appeler mes enfants avec un prénom familial, pour qu'ils se sentent liés. _

_-Je trouve cela morbide. _

_-D'accord avec la paysanne, dit Salazar en s'essayant sur un fauteuil. _

_-C'est peut être parce que je ne les ai pas connu… pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi, confia Harry._

_-Ils le sont. Ils le seront. Ils te connaîtront. Je te l'ai promis. _

_-D'accord, Tata. _

_-Et tu auras des cousins et cousines aussi. De quoi ne pas êtes seuls. _

_-J'ai hâte. Mais faut se débarrasser du serpent visqueux avant. Et sauver un maximum de personnes._

_-Dans quelques semaines, Harry. J'ai besoin d'une pause, là. »_

_Elle resta de longues heures dans les bras de son neveu, qui lui raconta ses mésaventures amoureuses. Ça, au moins, c'était drôle. _

* * *

L'enterrement eu lieu le lendemain, le jour de Noël, au cimetière du village. Cette date tombait à pic car il n'y avait pas de représentant du Ministère. Seules les personnes qui voulaient être présentes l'étaient. James était soutenu par Rémus et Sirius, sa sœur était à la maison pour des raisons de sécurité.

La cérémonie avait été conduite par Albus Dumbledore. Oui, il avait l'habilitation pour cela aussi. Très sobre, avec quelques anecdotes des villageois et de la jeunesse des cabotins, comme l'appela le père du maire. Triste, mais aussi joyeux.

Lors de la mise en terre, James pu voir un clan de centaures dans la forêt près du cimetière. Sa sœur était près du chef, pleurant. Une main de centaure sur son épaule.

Même si c'était attendu, même s'il ressentait du soulagement…

Cela n'empêchait pas la tristesse. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de ressentir cela.

En fin de journée, Quinn tomba dans le coma, comme à chaque fois qu'elle perdait quelqu'un. Et lui, s'enferma dans sa chambre pendant deux jours. Refusant de parler où de voir quiconque.

Il était maintenant chef de famille et il n'était absolument pas prêt.

* * *

L'héritier Potter dormait profondément, rêvant de son enfance joyeuse et entouré lorsqu'une main le tira de son sommeil. Même sans ses lunettes, non, même sans ses yeux, il savait que c'était Lily.

« James ? Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. Et c'est la Saint-Sylvestre. Tu ne veux pas descendre ? »

Il se leva et s'assit. Merci Merlin, 1977 était bientôt fini !

« Oui, je vous rejoint. Tes parents sont encore là ?

-Ils sont inquiets pour toi. Je t'attends devant la porte de ta chambre. »

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et ne prit pas la peine de coiffer ses cheveux. Peine perdue. Il rejoignit Lily et passa devant la chambre de sa sœur. Le couple fit un bref arrêt et la vit réveillée, mangeant ce qui semblait être un gâteau au chocolat avec beaucoup de délectation. James s'avança vers elle et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit la pareille. Ils commercèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Il piqua de son repas, elle frappa sa main.

Les deux derniers Potter.

« Tu restes dans ton lit aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-Je crois. Vivement que cette année se termine !

-Je comprends. »

Il la laissa lorsque Van s'avança. Le couple était solide, a toute épreuve. Et depuis l'incident avant les vacances, Van se montrait très protecteur. James commençait à se dire qu'il voulait que la vérité éclate, rien que pour pouvoir protéger correctement sa grande sœur.

La grande salle à manger avait été décorée avec beaucoup d'entrain par Sirius. Autrement dit, c'était une horreur. Mais cela fit sourire James une micro seconde. Il se laissa entrainer par son meilleur ami pour une bataille de carte explosive qui dura presque trois heures. Rémus se contentait de faire l'arbitre.

Le repas fut préparé par Dotty, Wally s'étant plié aux cris aigus de l'elfe de maison. Tous parlaient avec entrain, même l'héritier. Il conversa pendant de longues minutes avec Lewis, le père de sa petite amie, qui lui serra la main, encore une fois, avec sa bénédiction.

Une fois le repas terminé, James les emmena dans la salle de bal, où la fête continua. Sirius fut intenable, Wally aussi. Lance disparu un moment, surement pour ennuyer son frère adoré. James fit danser plusieurs fois Rose, alors que Lily s'amusa avec son père, puis Rémus.

Les frères Dumbledore étaient partis, raconta Rose, avec le docteur Vance il y a de cela trois jours.

Minuit arriva. James se rapprocha de Lily et la tint par la taille. Tous dirent le décompte. Pour James, seul les yeux verts de Lily existait.

1977 avait été catastrophique. Niveau karmique, ça équivalait à une dizaine d'années merdiques. Alors, pour équilibrer les choses, les dix prochaines années devaient êtres joyeuses.

« Bonne année James, dit Lily en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche.

-Bonne année Lily Evans. Je t'aime. »

Elle lui sourit, rougissant et se pencha encore une fois pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, James Liam Potter. De tout mon cœur. »

Oui, 1978 sera spectaculaire.

Il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

_Quinn avait grandement besoin d'une vision… d'un bonheur pur. Puissant même pour contre balancer sa dernière vision. _

_Pour le moment, peu importait les changements accomplit, James et Lily devaient mourir. A chaque fois. _

_Elle les trouva dans le manoir Potter. Dans le petit salon, James marchait nerveusement, sous les rires de Sirius et les soupirs de Rémus. Potter était bien habillé, d'une robe élégante rouge. _

_De l'autre côté de la maison, Lily avait revêtu une magnifique robe blanche d'inspiration moldue. Severus était à ses côtés, plaisantant son sur choix minable d'époux. _

_« Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, Sev ! _

_-Tu mérites mieux, c'est tout ce que je dis._

_-C'est drôle, son grand-père m'a dit la même chose. _

_-Un visionnaire ce gars. Tu as besoin d'aide avec ces rubans ?_

_-Toi, Severus Rogue, va aider moi, Lily Evans, à fermer les rubans blancs de ma robe de mariée ? Un miracle est en court !_

_-Arrête de plaisanter et laisse-moi faire. »_

_Il s'avança vers elle et laça rapidement les multiples rubans qui fermaient élégamment sa robe de mariée. _

_« Je suis tellement fière de toi, Severus, dit-elle en le regardant dans le miroir. _

_-Pas autant que moi, Lily. Même si je trouve que tu es trop jeune. _

_-Le suis-je vraiment ? Le sommes-nous ? »_

_Il baissa les yeux devant le regard vert de son amie. _

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. James passa la tête, ayant mis la main sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir sa future femme. _

_« Tout le monde est prêt. C'est bon ? _

_-Tu sais que c'est une superstition stupide, Potter ? demanda Severus, en se moquant de lui._

_-Je ne veux rien tenter, Severus. Lily, es-tu prête ? _

_-Oui, James._

_-Et… tu viens, hein ? »_

_Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Il se recula un instant, puis apprécia ce baiser. _

_« Le marié ne doit pas voir la mariée. Aucune superstition sur le fait de s'embrasser ou pas, raconta Lily. Va, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes._

_-Ok… okay. Je t'attends. »_

_Severus gloussa en voyant la tête de Potter. Lily aussi. Elle prit son bouquet et Rogue lui proposa son bras. _

_« Tu n'as aucun doute ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte. _

_-Aucun. Je suis sûre de rien sauf de cela : je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec James. Un jour tu rencontreras une personne comme ça. _

_-Peut être. Allez, allons te marier, Lily Potter. _

_-Evans-Potter. Je compte garder mon nom._

_-Il le sait ?_

_-C'est mon nom, il n'a pas à le savoir ! »_

_Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers l'allée, dans le jardin, avec tellement de personnes de présente, Severus éclata de rire et Lily le frappa aux côtes avec son coude. Elle s'avança vers James, tellement nerveux mais tellement heureux. Sirius et elle-même à ses côtés. Albus qui devait présider la cérémonie. Rémus du côté de Lily. _

_Elle vit Van et Lance pas très loin. _

_Mais surtout, elle vit le bonheur infini des deux personnes. _

_Alors, pourquoi devaient-elles mourir ? _

* * *

**Yoru **: Ma parole, ce chapitre a été dur à écrire. La perte d'un être proche… c'est difficile à décrire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _I've got a theory»,_ de l'épisode musical de Buffy contre les vampires. Je vous invite à l'écouter parce qu'elle est tordante ! Tout comme l'épisode en fait. Et nous suivrons… Lily ! Lily la détective.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota :** Salut à tous ! Bon, ceci est un chapitre un peu moins triste et un peu plus drôle.

Ce chapitre s'intitule « _I've got a theory»,_ de l'épisode musical de Buffy contre les vampires. Je vous invite à l'écouter parce qu'elle est tordante ! Tout comme l'épisode en fait.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

« _I've got a theory»_

Lily

* * *

La rentrée scolaire s'était faite exceptionnellement un mardi. Les Evans avaient accompagné leur fille au quai où le Poudlard Express attendait les élèves. Lily vit que James était déjà là, avec ses trois amis. Gloria et Logan aussi, entourés d'Aurors. Les plus jeunes étaient excités… mais pas les septièmes années.

« Lily chérie, soit prudente ma puce, souhaita son père en l'embrassant.

-Oui, suis bien les ordres des professeurs et ne te laisse pas entrainer dans des histoires d'adultes, dit sa mère.

-Je suis adulte, Maman. Mais je serai prudente. On se voit en juin ? »

Elle les embrassa rapidement, prit sa malle et rejoignit son petit ami. Qui l'aurait cru, elle et Potter, ensemble ? Mais il était charmant, protecteur et toujours à son écoute. Pourtant, il était … triste. Perdre toute sa famille comme ça… Lily en frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

« Lily jolie ! lança Sirius en s'élançant vers elle. Tu m'as manqué !

-On s'est vu hier, répliqua-t-elle en évitant le boulet brun qui courait vers elle. Rémus, Peter. James.

-Ma Lily, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. »

Elle avait remarqué que peu de personne ne le faisait sourire. En fait, deux personnes, sa sœur et elle-même. Plus que les mots qu'il lui avait dits, cette preuve là suffisait à Lily. Elle l'avait vraiment mal jugé.

« Lily ! s'écria Gloria en les rejoignant. Tu m'as manqué, ma belle. James, toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de ton grand-père.

-Merci Gloria. J'ai reçu le mot de ton père…

-Et il aurait du se déplacer pour les funérailles, ce … arg, j'ai pas de mots pour le définir. Bon, on monte dans le train ? »

Tout le petit groupe prit vite place dans un compartiment vide. Pétra était restée à Poudlard pour les vacances, sa famille étant très spéciale. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à sept dans un compartiment prévu pour six personnes. Lily prit place près de la fenêtre et s'endormit rapidement sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

Elle se réveilla lorsque le train ralentit. James lui caressa la main et lui souriait. Merlin qu'elle aimait son sourire si doux. Ils se changèrent en quelques minutes, juste avant que le train ne s'arrête totalement. Les malles allaient être transférer dans les chambres par les elfes de maison ainsi ils avaient juste à faire le chemin menant à l'école dans les carrosses sans monture. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours faits.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lily voyait les montures, de grandes créatures qui ressemblaient à des cheveux sombres et ailés.

« Ce sont des sombrals, Lily. Seule une personne ayant vu une personne mourir peur les voir.

-Ton grand-père…

-Oui. J'ai été étonné la deuxième année ! Personne ne les voyait sauf moi. Heureusement, Hagrid m'a tout expliqué. C'est juste… étonnant la première fois.

-Ils ont l'air si…

-Effrayant ?

-Gracieux, finit Lily. »

Elle les observa pendant tout le voyage, tout comme Sirius et Rémus. La magie recelait tellement de secrets.

Les élèves arrivèrent sous la neige à l'école Poudlard. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer à l'abri où ils montèrent dans leur salle commune pour mettre leurs affaires sur leurs lits. Ils n'avaient qu'une demi-heure avant le repas du soir.

Le repas commença à l'heure. Le professeur Dumbledore, le parrain de son petit-ami, information qui avait encore du mal à se faire une place dans le cerveau de la Préfète en chef, se leva pour commencer son discours.

« Bienvenus mes chers élèves ! Une nouvelle année commence. Comme vous le voyez, le professeur Wulstan va bien. Et, comme les élèves restants le savent, je vais affirmer les bruits de couloir : oui, les professeur Wulstan et Swann sont mariés. Cependant, au vu de la chute qu'elle a fait, notre très chère infirmière lui a interdit d'exercer son métier d'enseignante pendant un temps. Ainsi, le professeur Wulstan sera remplacé par le professeur Lancelot Wulstan, qui s'est très gentiment proposé de la remplacer. »

Les élèves applaudirent le très séduisant professeur et chercheur. Solaire était le mot qui lui convenait : grand, bien bâti, blond, bronzé et ses yeux or se voyaient à des kilomètres. Quinn et Van n'avaient pas l'air heureux de cette décision, bien au contraire.

« Néanmoins, le professeur Quinn Wulstan continuera ses recherches dans son laboratoire et les deux professeurs enseigneront le cours d'expérimentation.

-Oh, bordel, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, souffla Gloria en se recoiffant. »

Albus Dumbledore se rassit, souhaitant avec sa bonhommie habituelle un bon appétit.

Ce fut entre le plat principal et le dessert que Lily se pencha vers James.

« Les deux Wulstan dans un même cours ?

-Oui, ça va être drôle. J'ai hâte. Sirius, lâche toute de suite ma part de tarte ! Les Potter ne partagent pas les sucreries ! »

En se tournant à la table des professeurs, elle vit Quinn frapper son beau-frère pour la même raison.

L'année se promettait encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily fut tirée de son sommeil par un monstre vert gluant. Elle fit ce que son instinct lui dit de faire : plonger dans les couvertures pour ne pas voir cette horreur et se rendormir.

« Lily ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Gloria ? »

Ah, oui, le monstre gluant ressemblait à sa meilleure amie. Sauf qu'elle n'avait qu'une serviette en éponge sur le corps, son corps vert.

« L'est qu'elle heure ?

-Cinq heures. On commence par le cours d'expérimentation et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour m'aider à choisir mes habits.

-On a un uniforme, Gloria. Et t'es toujours la plus belle de l'école. Laisse moi me rendormir.

-Lily Evans ! Je suis sûre que c'est l'amour de ma vie ! »

Lily ricana. Elle avait passé une dizaine de jour avec « l'amour de la vie de Gloria » et il était tout sauf… eh bien, adulte. Et il faisait une drôle de fixette sur Quinn. Pour autant, Gloria était sa meilleure amie. Alors, elle souffla et s'extirpa des couettes pour de bon.

« Okay. Je vais t'aider. Mais j'ai besoin d'une douche avant.

-Lily ! s'écria le monstre vert. »

Finalement, à sept heures trente, Gloria finissait tout juste de s'habiller Lily, elle était déjà fatiguée. Elle descendit dans la salle commune où James lisait un livre près de la cheminée. Elle s'installa près de lui et il l'a prit dans ses bras.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lily ?

-Gloria s'est mis en tête que le nouveau professeur Wulstan était son futur mari. »

Il ricana tout en continua sa lecture et caressant les boucles soyeuses de la jeune femme.

« Ce cours va être fantastique.

-Elle m'a tiré de mon sommeil à cinq heures du matin.

-Tu peux dormir dans ta chambre de préfète si tu veux.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne les a pas préparés !

-Ah si. Je viens de dormir dans la mienne cette nuit. Rémus ne parle plus à Sirius, du coup Sirius en veut à Rémus, et Peter parle tout le temps. J'avais besoin de calme.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'y dormirai ce soir. Merci, James. »

Elle étira le cou pour l'embrasser près de sa bouche.

« De rien, ma Lily. Je crains que notre moment de liberté soit fini maintenant. J'entends un éléphant descendre un escalier.

-En fait, il y en a deux. Je les hais…

-Et moi donc, conclut James en fermant son livre. »

Les deux éléphants étaient Sirius dans ses grands jours et Gloria dans ses très grands jours. Ils se complimentèrent tous les deux : mieux que le miroir magique de la Méchant Reine, un meilleur ami encore plus superficiel que soit. Le couple soupira et se leva pour aller manger.

« Rodgers, vraiment ? demanda Gloria avant de boire son café.

-Et ? Elle est canon ! Et jeune. Et puis, toi avec Wulstan, c'est pas mieux, raconta Sirius.

-C'est quoi ton plan ? »

Rémus se joignit aux soupirs dépités.

Enfin, le cours arriva. Quinn était déjà installée comme à son habitude à sa table. Elle fit un grand sourire à son frère et un autre à Lily. Qui lui rendit. Lily avait aimé dès le départ la jeune femme et la savoir de la famille de son petit ami lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle vit aussi Severus sourire discrètement. À Quinn mais aussi à elle. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami. Ses parents en avaient été très heureux.

Lancelot Wulstan arriva en fanfare. Avec une veste qu'il faisait voltiger sur son uniforme de chercheur. Et un grand sourire. Quinn lâcha quelques mots dans une autre langue. Peut être de l'allemand ?

« Hey, garde tes insultes pour un autre jour, la fontaine ! lança-t-il alors qu'il grimpait sur l'estrade.

-J'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était ton petit surnom. Mince alors, ton propre père te nomme Reine du drama ? »

Et le spectacle commençait ! James se retint de rire et Lily vit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Par contre, Gloria était totalement subjuguée.

« Bon, les mioches, la récréation est terminée. Avec moi, c'est du sérieux, pas comme avec Quincy.

-Ne-prononce-pas-mon-nom ! dit-elle entre ses dents, serrant fortement son couteau.

-Vous êtes adultes, donc vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms. Lancelot et Quincy. Pour éviter les confusions. »

Tous virent la professeure s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, poser son couteau et mettre les pieds sur sa table de travail. Elle avait l'air… heureuse.

« Mais tu sais que tu as tout à fait raison, mon cher. Ils devraient nous appeler par nos prénoms.

-Merci. Donc….

-Nos _vrais_ prénoms.

-Non, je ne…

-Mes chers élèves, je vous présente Loup Flavie. N'hésitez pas à l'appeler Flavie, il adore ça ! »

Le professeur lumineux perdit de sa superbe. Et des couleurs. Quinn avait un sourire de conquérant. Elle se rassit correctement.

« Bon, tout le monde reprend là où vous étiez et _Flavie_ va faire un tour de table pour comprendre vos travaux.

-Quinn, menaça-t-il.

-Tu as lâché le prénom de mon mari devant témoins. Tu sais très bien qu'il a horreur de ça !

-Mais… »

Quinn fit un regard noir que même les inconscients du village savaient être mauvais. Le nouveau passa de table en tabla pour voir les travaux d'expérimentation alors que Quinn travaillait sur ses recherches. Tout le cours se déroula dans le silence exception faite du spectacle des deux chercheurs.

Une fois le cours terminé, tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir pour éclater de rire. Tous. Sans exception. Même Severus. Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait cours avec le professeur Quinn après manger.

Lancelot se posa près de son frère derrière la table des professeurs alors que Quinn se mit entre les professeurs Rodgers et Dearborn. En effet, rien n'avait changé. Encore moins à leur table. Gloria déblatéra sur le nouveau alors que tout le monde avait vu à quel point il était timbré. Rémus parla à Peter, James fut silencieux. Heureusement, le repas du midi ne durait pas longtemps.

« Bonjour aux premiers traumatisés ! Bon, vous êtes en vie, c'est déjà ça. Alors, a quel point votre cours a été drôle ? demanda Swann alors que les élèves posèrent leurs affaires.

-Tordant, répondit James avec un grand sourire.

-Imaginez les diners de famille ! Ah, j'aime ma femme. »

Les filles soupirèrent en voyant le regard vague de l'enseignant.

« Bref. Je voudrais les devoirs sur les succubes sur mon bureau à la fin du cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les boucliers. Qui peut me dire le plus courant ? Oui, miss Boot ?

-_Protego_, dit Pétra.

-Exact. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. C'est le plus courant et le plus facile. Vous le connaissez déjà, cependant, ils existent des boucliers plus spécialisés et donc plus puissants selon les moments. Vous avez du en apprendre un autre en cours d'expérimentation, non ? Oui, monsieur Rogue ?

-_Tutela_. Il nous permet de créer un bulle de protection pour ne pas être dérangé durant notre travail.

-Bien. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Aujourd'hui et pour le mois qui vient, nous allons travailler sur le sortilège de protection _parma_. C'est un sortilège à part car il ne fait que protéger une partie de votre corps. En combat rapproché, ça peut vous avantager. En combat magique, ça peut éviter de perdre votre baguette après un sort de désarmement particulièrement vicieux. »

Au vu de la description du sortilège, cela sera un peu difficile, se dit Lily. Mais les utilisations étaient illimitées. Le cours se déroula sans interruptions intempestives comme dans certains cours. Van y était pour quelque chose. Il était très doué, pédagogue, drôle mais toujours dans son rôle de professeur.

Une heure et demie passa à la vitesse du son. Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Quinn. Quinn en colère. Très en colère.

« Je vais tuer ton frère, dit-elle en entrant dans la salle de cours.

-Je t'aiderai à cacher son corps, répondit-il, faisait rire les pauvres élèves qui avaient assistés au cours précédent. Mais… pourquoi ?

-Il a changé tous les sortilèges de ma salle de classe. Je ne peux plus rentrer dedans. Je suis soit disant trop fragile pour faire mon travail…

-Ben, pour les premières années, je comprends…

-Non, pas cette salle là, Van. Ma salle d'expérimentation ! Désolée, les gars, je vais tuer ce… _prost _! »

Tiens, encore de l'allemand. Quinn paraissait vraiment hors d'elle. Lily tourna la tête pour voir James se retenir de rire.

« Ne te fais pas soucis, Lily. Le plus drôle reste à venir. Regarde Sirius. »

Sirius, le rigolo de la bande, était plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« Il sait très bien de quoi elle est capable.

-L'idiot. Enfin, la peau verte, les écailles, les yeux rouges…

-Et les cheveux blancs. Ouep. C'était lui. Ce fut un drôle de Noël. »

Lily cacha son sourire et regarda les deux professeurs. Van essayait de calmer sa femme.

« Ton propre père est roumain. Il serait peut être temps que tu apprennes sa langue maternelle, non ? proposa Quinn en se dirigeant vers le bureau professoral.

-Pourquoi ? Déjà que je maîtrise l'allemand, le français, l'italien et l'espagnol en plus de l'anglais, ça servirait à quoi ?

-Comprendre mes insultes ? proposa-t-elle en plongeant la tête sous le bureau.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour les comprendre, ma chère femme. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Ah ah ! »

Elle sortit du bureau en portant un coffret en bois. Elle le posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Les élèves ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il renfermait mais le professeur Swann était émerveillé. Comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

« Tu l'avais caché là ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de sa femme.

-Tu choisis, Van. Tu choisis, dit –elle en tournant le coffret vers lui.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, en vu et au su de tout le monde.

« Je sais. Maintenant choisi. »

Le rang de devant voyait des fioles de potions et fit remonter l'information. James cacha son visage dans ses mains mais ses épaules tressautaient. Sirius, lui, était toujours aussi blanc. Enfin, Rémus retenait ses rires, lui aussi.

« Tu sais que j'adore la doré. Elle est si…

-Machiavélique ?

-Une vraie mine d'or, sans jeu de mots. Mais j'ai un amour particulier pour la rose, dit-il en prenant la fiole rose dans ses mains.

-Notre première rencontre, dit-elle doucement, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Allez, va pour la rose. »

Elle prit la dite fiole et renferma le coffret. Elle le remit à sa place, enfin, Lily supposait. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quelques instants plus tard, Quinn sortit de sous le bureau, aidée de son mari. Elle lui tendit une autre fiole, noire cette fois et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« C'est… trop. Ce cadeau est le plus beau de tous les temps ! Oh, Quinny…

-Je sais. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Je dois le faire pendant l'inter cours.

-Je te réserve une soirée… mais alors…

-Je veux la surprise. Bon, les gosses, vous répétez un seul mot de ce qui vient de se passer en dehors de cette classe, je vous le ferai payer. Plus durement que ce que je vais faire à mon frère. Capiche ? »

Tous hochèrent de la tête bien poliment, un peu effrayé par la jeune femme. Elle partie sous les gloussements de Van, qui caressait la petite fiole noire. Lily caressait les épaules de James, qu'elle avait définitivement perdu dans sa crise de fou rire.

« J'aime tellement ma sœur ! lâcha-t-il doucement juste avant qu'ils quittent la salle de classe. »

Evans n'en doutait absolument pas. Pour autant, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi personne ne savait pour Quinn. Pourquoi était-elle en danger ?

Au repas du soir, alors que Lily buvait doucement sa soupe sous les cancaneries insupportables de Sirius et de Gloria, le professeur Lancelot Wulstan fit son apparition. Il était difficile de le louper. Il était rose. Des cheveux, à la peau et même ses yeux. Rose fluorescent. James retourna à sa crise de fou rire. Comme la plupart des élèves. Les professeurs se retenaient. Sur les nouveaux. Tous les nouveaux. Et Caradoc.

« Quincy Eugénie Wulstan. Comment oses-tu ! lança Lance en s'avançant rapidement vers la table des professeurs.

-Fallait pas changer les serrures, chéri, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

De la fumée sortait maintenant des oreilles et du nez du pauvre professeur. Pauvre oui, premier jour et première humiliation.

« J'adore les petites améliorations que tu as apporté, Quinny ! s'exclama Van en enlaçant sa femme.

-Merci, mari adoré. Enfin, _Flavie_, tu connais la chanson. Tu connais les règles. Pas touche à mon laboratoire. Tu as changé les serrures, je me venge. Et tu sais aussi comment avoir l'antidote. »

Il eut un visage décomposé tellement comique, que même Lily explosa de rire. Non, même Gloria explosa de rire.

Il s'avança vers sa belle sœur, l'air piteux et les yeux globuleux des personnes qui voulaient se faire pardonner. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, l'embrassa sur la joue, se mit à genoux devant elle et… la supplia certainement.

« C'est bien gentil tout ça. Mais, Lance, mon cher ami, je n'ai pas dit que j'avais l'antidote. Bon, je vais me coucher maintenant. Je dois me ménager, non ? »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande Salle.

« Mais… alors, qui… demanda le nouveau professeur de potion. »

Lily, au travers des larmes de rire, vit Lance se lever et regarder son frère qui venait de sortir la fiole noire. L'antidote. Avec un grand sourire.

Le grand Lancelot Wulstan, le plus connu des maitres ès potion et certainement le plus beau, se mit à pleurer. Devant toute l'école.

Puis, il se mit à courser son frère. À travers la dite salle. Van rejoignit rapidement sa femme et l'entraina à courir aussi.

Lily crut qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle ne sa calma que dans les appartements des préfets en chef. James, lui, continua de rire. Dans leur salon privé, Evans le regardait. Il paraissait heureux. Bien. Tant mieux. Elle ouvrit son livre et commença sa lecture.

Lorsqu'enfin il se calme, James se rapprocha d'elle. Et l'embrassa.

« Merci d'être là pour moi, dit-il.

-Merci d'être là pour moi, James. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Une présence réconfortante, chaleureuse et si douce.

« James ? commença-t-elle en interrompant sa lecture.

-Mmmm, répondit-il en levant les yeux de ses devoirs.

-Pourquoi l'existence de Quinn est-elle secrète ? »

Il s'arrêta net. Son visage se ferma.

Et les yeux tristes étaient de retour.

Il ramassa ses affaires. L'embrassa.

« Je t'aime Lily. »

Et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ah, c'était à ce point grave ?

* * *

_« Non, t'as pas fait ça, Tata ! lança Harry entre deux rires. _

_-C'était formidable, réplique Salazar, les yeux rêveurs. _

_-Il va se venger de toute façon, alors autant commencer la guerre, dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de son neveu. Le don des blagues est de famille._

_-Mais… rose ! Rose, quoi ! s'exclama Harry._

_-La potion or est bien plus terrible, mon cher neveu._

_-Que fait-elle, Quinn ? demanda le fondateur de Poudlard. »_

_C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait Quinn, cet énergumène. _

_« Elle rend impuissant, dit-elle calmement. _

_-Pouah ! _

_-C'est formidable. »_

_Harry rit tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de sa tante. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé. Salazar était sur le fauteuil le plus près, encore en train de rire. Pour autant, il s'arrêta en voyant le regard douloureux de l'Oracle. _

_« Qu'y a –t-il, Dame Quinn ?_

_-C'est nouveau ça, plaisanta-t-elle, mais sans son entrain habituel. Harry. Quelque soit les oracles que je fais, les visions que j'aie, ses parents meurt à chaque fois. _

_-Ce serait un évènement impossible à changer, alors, analysa l'homme._

_-Oui, mais c'est ça qui est bizarre. Les évènements qui sont impossibles à changer ne sont pas dans les oracles. Ce sont des points fixes temporels et personne ne peut y toucher. _

_-Bien. Ça explique pas mal de choses. Mais, alors…_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je vois leurs morts. _

_-Parce que tu n'as pas changé assez d'évènements pour le moment ? proposa Serpentard._

_-J'en sais rien. Entre ça et notre discussion sur les espions. _

_-Quelle discussion ?_

_-Tu prenais ton bain. Ce qui est franchement étrange soit dit en passant. Dans son temps, Harry sait qu'il y avait un espion, Severus Rogue. Mais j'ai changé ça. Enfin, je crois. Il n'a pas encore pris la décision donc ce présent est encore possible. _

_-Bien pour lui. Mauvais pour la guerre._

_-Voilà, répondit-elle. Le second qui s'est tourné, c'était Regulus Black. Je ne l'ai pas en cours et c'est un peu plus délicat. Et Voldemort a des espions dans la Guilde. _

_-Des ? Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un ?_

_-Non, c'est la réponse la plus logique. Je dois choisir quelqu'un et influencer son destin pour qu'il puisse ramener des informations plus surs que mes visions. Mais… je n'enverrai pas Sirius, et encore moins Rémus. _

_-Chez les personnes susceptibles de se tourner vers les ténèbres, tu as quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table basse pour se mettre face à elle. _

_-Les septièmes années de Serpentard ? Désolée, mais c'est le cas. Deux indécis : Severus et Evan Rosier. Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Il me parait … c'est quelqu'un de doux, un peu rêveur même. _

_-Il ne peut pas devenir espion. _

_-Ben, il se fera tuer à la moindre occasion. Il reste donc Peter. _

_-Mais il ne s'est pas encore tourné vers les ténèbres, non ?_

_-Vous parlez beaucoup tous les deux, non ? demanda-elle en fronçant les yeux. _

_-Faut bien passer le temps. Peter ? _

_-C'est un garçon doux et rêveur. Mais, aussi, un garçon dominé. Il est surement passé de l'autre côté par peur. Et le groupe de joyeux drilles passe un mauvais moment. Mais cela reste ma seule solution. _

_-Un seul espion, ça reste peu, conclu le fondateur. _

_-Voilà. Et je ne peux pas en parler avec Albus car il utilisera ces informations d'une manière que je réfute. »_

_Elle continua de caresser les mèches soyeuses de son neveu endormit. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit même pas Salazar poser sa main sur la sienne. _

_« Et toi, ça va ? _

_-J'en sais rien, Salazar. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je suis tellement… tellement perdue… »_

_Ses sanglots se transformèrent en pleurs. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du fondateur et la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu. _

_Nous allons gagner cette guerre, avait dit Edgar Bones._

_Ben, c'était pas encore gagner._

* * *

Le mois passa rapidement. Lance retrouva ses couleurs naturelles après deux jours de léchage de botte intensive de son frère. Quinn prit des photos et clama qu'elle les enverra à leur père. Finalement, le très distingué Lancelot trouva vite sa place dans l'équipe professorale… et se vengea. Quinn passa une journée avec un hoquet terrible. Des bulles de savon sortaient de sa bouche. Van, lui, devint chauve. Quand Lancelot voulut continuer, Quinn sortit la potion or. Et, bizarrement, il se calma. Ça devait être une sacrée potion.

A chaque fois que Lily mettait le sujet Quinn sur le tapis, James se renfermait sur lui-même. Et il paraissait si triste. Lily faisait des recherches sur tout et n'importe quoi, pour trouver, pour savoir et pour aider.

Ce fut pendant un rêve assez étrange quelle trouva la solution. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce rêve, juste d'une impression et d'un souvenir d'un cours.

D'un cours de divination où Potter s'était enfuit en courant de la salle de classe. Lily en avait conclut que c'était à cause du deuil quand elle su pour sa mère. Mais cela ne collait pas. Pourquoi se serait-il enfuit en sachant le destin des Oracles ?

À moins que…

À moins que quelqu'un de sa famille soit un Oracle ?

Et là, ça avait fait tilt.

Bien évidement, c'était l'explication. Mais, vu que James la fuyait, il fallait qu'elle aille à la source. Le samedi, Quinn était toujours dans sa salle de classe. Severus en profitait pour travailler, ça, Lily le savait.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe et la vit vide. Pour autant, elle entendait des voix dans la bibliothèque. Deux voix.

« Ah, Lily, comment vas-tu ? demanda Quinn en interrompant ses explications.

-Salut Lily ! lança Severus, avec un sourire. »

Un. Sourire. Quinn avait fait des miracles sur lui. Lily n'avait vu que très peu de sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Quinn, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle, juste après avoir salué Rogue. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de comprendre. Elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et le donna à Severus, en lui disant qu'il trouva la réponse à sa question là dedans. Lily la suivit dans le bureau où le professeur ferma la porte.

« Je sais, dit Evans en s'asseyant.

-J'avais deviné, Lily. James est au courant ?

-Non, il refuse de m'en parler… »

Et elle était blessée de ça. Il l'aimait … mais pas suffisamment.

« Lily. Il ne l'a dit à personne.

-Mais… nous sortons ensemble.

-Non, il ne l'a physiquement dit à personne. Pas même à lui-même. Il a du mal avec les mots, parce que lorsqu'il les dit, ça rend les choses réelles. Et c'est certainement sa pire peur. Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste qu'il ne peut pas.

-Tu vas mourir ?

-C'est surtout cette partie là qui le bloque. Mais je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite.

-Tu appartiens au Ministère. Si jamais ils découvrent…

-Et cette partie là aussi a été dure à avaler pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il est dans cet état. Il est devenu automatiquement chef de famille. Cependant, pour que ce soit effectif, les employés du ministère de la Magie font les archives pour savoir s'il n'y a pas un autre héritier.

-Toi.

-Non, l'héritage se fait par primogéniture mâle, qui plus est, de la branche ainée. Même si mon frère était en vie, l'héritier reste toujours James.

-Mais ils vont trouver les informations sur toi, un jour où l'autre et ils saurant que.

-Voilà. Parrain a quand même bien planqué mon acte de naissance donc ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Pour trouver une solution.

-Lily, rassure-le. Dit lui que notre plan va fonctionner. Et que, quand bien même, tu seras là, présente. Quoiqu'il advienne. Peut être qu'il te parlera à toi. Des questions ?

-Tu peux voir le futur ?

-Je peux voir un possible futur. C'est compliqué et je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre. Tu veux savoir quelque chose. »

Lily prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne croyait pas en la divination mais un Oracle… c'était autre chose.

« Non. Non. J'ai foi en l'avenir. Et je sais que James Potter est l'amour de ma vie. Je sais que je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. C'est suffisant. »

Quinn la regardait avec un sourire fier… et douloureux. Elle se leva et l'embrassa.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Lily Evans. Va le retrouver maintenant. »

Lily se fit guider vers la sortie, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris la scène qui venait de se jouer sous son nez. Severus était toujours en train de lire, et tellement concentré qu'il ne la vit pas sortir.

Evans se dépêcha de trouver James. Il était dans la salle commune, parlant avec Rémus.

« Lily jolie, je pourrais te … commença Sirius.

-Pas maintenant, Black. Potter, avec moi. Maintenant. »

Lily des grands jours. Elle prit le bras de James et le tira jusque dans leurs appartements personnels. Elle ferma la porte et le poussa vers le canapé du salon. Evans s'agenouilla, lui prit les mains et le força à regarder dans ses yeux.

« Je sais que Quinn est une Oracle, James. »

Il glapit et tenta de s'échapper du canapé. Lily se jeta alors sur lui. Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le canapé.

« C'est bon James. Ce n'est pas grave. Elle ne va pas mourir prochainement.

-Si…

-Elle ne va pas mourir car on l'empêchera de faire ce qu'elle a en tête. Il y a un plan, non ? Selon elle, ce plan va réussir. Tu sais ce que sais ?

-Oui.

-Bon, on va aider un maximum. Je vais tout faire pour. Mais, toi, tu dois avoir confiance. En moi. En elle. En l'avenir. Parce que garder ça pour toi, ça ne te fera que mal. Et je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, James. J'ai horreur de ça. Je suis là pour que tu t'appuies sur moi. Je t'aime. Je suis à tes côtés. Pour toujours. »

Il cessa de vouloir se dégager. Oui, Lily était peut être un petit gabarit, mais elle avait de la poigne.

« Lily…

-Oui, James.

-Ma sœur est une Oracle.

-Oui, James. Elle a un incroyable pouvoir. Et je vous connais, les Potter. Vous faites passer le bien des autres avant les vôtres.

-Ma sœur va mourir si elle utilise ses pouvoirs.

-C'est son choix. Mais il n'est pas dit que nous allons l'accepter. »

Il lui prit fortement la taille et pleura. Longuement. Fortement. Faisant ressortir ce qu'il avait en lui, cette peur, cette angoisse depuis qu'il était un bébé. Lily le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put.

Mais, en fait, elle savait que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, ce fut d'être à ses côtés.

Pour toujours.

* * *

_L'Oracle vit Lily poser un plat de gâteau sur la table basse. Elle tremblait. Elle paraissait … stressée. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Sirius rampant vers l'assiette. Elle l'assomma avec un rapport sur les différents clans de lycans._

_« Hey, mon travail ! lança la Quinn du futur._

_- Les Potter ne partagent pas les sucreries ! lança Lily._

_-Fichus Potter, maugréa-t-il._

_-Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

_-Je suis chez moi, Lily. C'est lui le squatteur, répliqua Quinn. »_

_Exactement ma pensée, future moi._

_« Je veux assister à la scène, pleurnicha Sirius._

_-Fantastique. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, Black._

_-Je crois qu'il arrive, dit la femme aux cheveux châtains en ramassant son dossier. »_

_Effectivement, James arriva. Il fut surpris de voir sa femme à cette heure ci. Encore plus de voir Sirius à cette heure ci. L'apprenti auror, de ce que l'Oracle pouvait voir sur sa robe de sorcier, devait avoir beaucoup de travail. Son frère portait sa robe d'apprenti Médicomage, reprenant les rênes de son père._

_« Lily chérie, tu ne devrais pas être avec Bones ? »_

_Ah, langue-de-plomb. Beau choix de la part de la rousse._

_« James, j'ai une nouvelle._

_-Bonne ou mauvaise ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle._

_-Bonne, lança Quinn._

_-Mauvaise, ricana Sirius. »_

_Ils étaient complices. Intéressant. Ce n'était pas le cas dans le présent. Intéressant_

_« James Potter. Je suis enceinte. Je sais, c'est un accident, ça tombe mal, nous sommes jeunes et…_

_-Youpi ! »_

_Il se leva et prit sa femme dans ses bras, la faisant voltiger pendant deux longues minutes._

_« Raboule le fric, Black._

_-Ne jamais parier avec une Oracle, soupira-t-il en lui tendant les gallions._

_-Tu n'apprendras jamais. »_

_James s'arrêta de tourner et se pencha vers le ventre de sa femme. Ils étaient si heureux, tous les deux._

_« Bonjour, Harry James Potter. Bienvenu. On t'aime déjà._

_-Comment… s'étonna Lily. C'est peut être une fille._

_-Lily, mon sœur est une Oracle. C'est un garçon et il va s'appeler Harry._

_-James ! Et mes paris ? Mince, j'aurai pu gagner des sommes monstrueuses avec un imbécile dans son genre ! dit-elle en pointant Black._

_-Tu le savais ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'élancer pour l'étrangler. »_

_Harry. Voilà un point fixe temporel. Bien plus joyeux que l'autre._

* * *

Le cours d'expérimentation était toujours aussi drôle. Les deux professeurs étaient très compétents, l'un plus que l'autre bien évidement, du fait de son expérience, mais ils étaient drôles. Lily s'amusait bien. Bon, sa potion n'était pas encore au point. L'idée de sa potion n'était pas encore au point, par soucis d'exactitude.

« Au fait, ingrate élève, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Alex !

-Fantastique, misérable larve. Monsieur Rosier, si vous ajoutez ces larves, vous allez faire exploser votre potion.

-Bien, professeur, répliqua-t-il en mettant les petites créatures de côté.

-Il me parait bien accro à toi, continua Lance en passant dans les rangs.

-Merveilleux. Autre chose ?

-Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le voir alors je l'ai invité. Pour la Saint Valentin.

-Formidable. »

Le professeur Quinn n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa potion, sauf pour aider Rosier.

Lily leva la tête pour étirer ses cervicales. Parkinson cria. Tous levèrent la tête vers le bureau professoral. Là, un fantôme s'était assis sur la table.

Ce qui n'était pas effrayant en soit, il y avait quelques fantômes dans l'école.

Mais voir un fantôme qui ressemble quand même beaucoup à un des fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard. C'était quand même relativement nouveau.

Il se tourna vers Quinn et lui dit bonjour. Tout simplement bonjour.

« Bien sur, répondit-elle. »

* * *

**Yoru **: Voilà. Après Salazar est un Oracle, voici Salazar est un fantôme. Un chapitre un peu plus drôle notamment grâce aux merveilleux frères Wulstan. James et Lily… j'espère qu'ils vous ont touché.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « _Reason»,_ qui est un des ending de _Gundam Seed Destiny_. Chanté par Nami Tamaki. Ça change des premiers titres. Et nous retrouverons … Severus. Le pauvre va se coltiner le fondateur de sa maison.

* * *

**Umaca1** : coucou. Merci beaucoup, pour ta review et les compliments. Pour la description… vive les expériences personnelles, quoique je me serai bien passée de celle-là. A bientôt ! Yoru.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota :** Coucou. Eh oui, il m'arrivera de prendre des petites poses… non, je rigole. C'est juste que je n'avais pas accès à internet la semaine dernière.

Le chapitre s'intitule « _Reason»,_ qui est un des ending de _Gundam Seed Destiny_. Chanté par Nami Tamaki. De la j-pop mais j'adore cette chanson.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« _Reason»_

Severus

* * *

Severus leva les yeux des sa potion d'essai –ratée, il fallait bien le dire- pour gueule de bois lorsque tous ses collègues en firent de même. Il vit, assis tranquillement sur le bureau de Quinn, le fondateur de sa maison, Salazar Serpentard. Enfin, son fantôme. L'élégant homme aux yeux verts le regardait, lui. Il était … impressionnant.

« Bon, le cador… commença Quinn.

-Oui, je vais garder les petiots et éviter qu'ils ne meurent. Merci de ta confiance.

-Reine du drame, je ne te fais pas confiance. Fantôme bizarre, avec moi.

-Je dois dire, dit Lance en s'avança vers le bureau, que votre entrée était sensationnelle, Monsieur Serpentard.

-Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnait ! lança-t-il d'une voix grave. »

Severus, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette école, en avait vu des choses bizarres. Mais jamais à ce point là. Il regarda Lily, tout aussi étonnée que lui.

Peu de temps après, la nouvelle fit le tour de l'école. Salazar Serpentard était un fantôme. Et il faisait son apparition près d'un millénaire après sa mort. Ou peut être s'était-il caché en attendant son heure ?

Durant le diner, Maura Parkinson parla avec animation de l'histoire de cet homme.

« Le sang avant tout, disait-il. Avec lui de retour, notre puissance va croitre.

-Maura, c'est un fantôme, intervint Evan calmement. Il n'a pas de puissance. Juste du respect.

-Son fils n'a pas poursuivi son vœu en attaquant ces satanés moldus ? demanda Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Oui, il a mené plusieurs attaques pour perpétuer le sang pur des sorciers. D'après la rumeur, Salazar se serait tué car il refusait d'avoir une dette de vie envers Griffondor, reprit Maura.

-Ah, c'est ce qu'on dit de moi ? »

Le fondateur venait d'apparaître près des septièmes années de sa maison. Il prit place près de Severus, qui était resté silencieux. Tous les élèves de sa maison le regardaient avec des yeux respectueux. Rogue tourna son regard pour voir Quinn s'asseoir près de son mari, à la droite du directeur.

« La légende raconte que vous pouviez influencer le temps, est-ce vrai ? demanda Evan Rosier.

-Oui. Ce fut bien un pouvoir bien pratique, jeune homme.

-Vous étiez un Oracle ? intervint Maura.

-Oui. Bien que je le ne savais pas de mon vivant. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'information sur ce pouvoir. Et je suis également fourchelangue. J'adorais faire peur à mes collègues avec ce pouvoir. »

Un mégalomaniaque, chouette, pensa Severus. Et puis, Salazar Serpentard, un Oracle, qui apparait juste quand un autre Oracle utilise ses pouvoirs ? Non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Du tout. Il mijotait quelque chose. Elle aussi. Et même le directeur, s'il fallait aller dans ce sens.

Le groupe se leva dans un même ensemble pour retourner dans un coin de la salle commune des Serpentards qui leur était réservé. Maura ne prit plus la parole, merci Merlin, mais Evan paraissait sceptique. D'ailleurs, il se leva et alla dans la chambre, laissant Severus au milieu… eh bien, ses serpents.

Salazar raconta son histoire. Des anecdotes. Il partageait également la pensée des élèves présents… ainsi que de son descendant proclamé.

Dommage, pensa Severus, en se couchant lui aussi tôt. Il aurait pu faire un allier de choix.

* * *

_« Salazar est un fantôme ? demanda Harry entre deux crises de fou rire. _

_-Ouai. Il est chiant le vieillard. Et compatit un peu avec ta vieille tantine ! lança Quinn en frappant l'inconvenant. »_

_Qui s'écroula par terre de rire. _

_« Après Salazar est un Oracle, voici Salazar est un fantôme ! s'exclama le dernier Potter. J'adore ce type !_

_-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi apparaitre maintenant ? Il ne voit pas qu'il pousse les élèves dans le mauvais sens ? Et pourquoi…_

_-Bouh ! »_

_Quinn sursauta et atterrit sur Harry, qui repartir dans son fou rire. Serpentard venait d'apparaitre dans les limbes. Mais pas en fantôme. _

_« Vous avez peut être besoin d'une explication ? »_

_Il s'assit royalement en faisant cette proposition. Quinn se remit sur ses deux pieds, saisit un livre qui ressemblait plus à une brique et essaya de tuer le fondateur. Vainement et sous les rires de plus en plus incontrôlables de Harry._

_« Pourparlers ! lança le fantôme. Je peux tout expliquer. Si le jeunot arrête de rire. »_

_Harry se calma quelques temps plus tard. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux et s'avança vers Salazar les bras tendus. _

_« Tu es génial, vieux Sly, dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. »_

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut Serpentard qui tomba par terre et Quinn qui eut un fou rire. _

_« Viens embrasser ta tantine, neveu chéri. Merlin que je t'adore._

_-C'est pas fini, les conneries ! hurla le fondateur, choqué. »_

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut les deux Potter qui s'effondrèrent par terre, terrassés par un rire foudroyant. Le vieux Sly bouda, vexé et attendit que les deux autres reprennent contenance. Il attendit longtemps._

_« Ma parole, je n'ai pas autant rit depuis le départ des jumeaux Weasley de Poudlard. Merci, Salazar, ça fait du bien, raconta Harry. Mais j'aimerai quand même une explication._

_-Si tu gardes tes lèvres loin de moi, Potter. Bon, il y a quelques temps, Quinn m'a parlé du problème des espions. _

_-Comme quoi l'Ordre n'a pas d'espions, continua le jeune homme. _

_-Voilà. Et qui mettre à la place de Rogue. D'ailleurs, tu as raison Quinn, il n'a pas encore pris sa décision. Mais dans le sens où il est neutre, attendant les offres des deux camps. J'aime bien le petit._

_-Étonnant, ironisèrent les deux Potter. _

_-Bref. Et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de devenir fantôme. Si je peux venir dans les limbes, je peux devenir fantôme. J'ai attendu sagement dans la chambre des Secrets avec mon cher Basil…_

_-T'as nommé ton Basilic… Basil ? demanda Harry._

_-Mon fils de trois ans, Siegfrid…_

_-T'as nommé ton enfant Siegfrid ? demanda Quinn._

_-Trouvait que ça lui convenait. Ah, il était si mignon avec ses grands yeux innocents et ses…_

_-Tu crois qu'il parle de Siegfrid ? demanda Wulstan à son neveu. _

_-Je crois qu'il parle de l'horrible montre._

_-Hey ! s'exclama le fondateur. Basil n'est pas un monstre ! C'est un incompris. _

_-Salazar, ton incompris a essayé de me tuer. Désolé de le trouves monstrueux. Continue. _

_-Minute, intervint Quinn. Qu'est-il arrivé à Siegfrid ? _

_-Il est malheureusement décédé à l'âge de dix ans de la peste, dit-il dans un souffle. _

_-Ce qui a causé la vision fatale. Et l'aversion de la famille pour les moldus, analysa-t-elle._

_-La peste était moldue ? questionna Harry._

_-Principalement, répondit Salazar. Les sorciers avaient des sorts de protections suffisamment puissants mais Siegfrid voulait jouer avec son ami moldu, qui était contaminé. Siran a mal tourné après cela, aidé de sa femme Lucretia Black. Mon ainé a toujours été proche des idéaux portés par ma famille. Seigfrid était plus doux, comme sa mère, ma chère Séréna. Elle est morte à la naissance de Siegfrid. »_

_Il paraissait accablé par cette perte. Harry et Quinn voyaient bien qu'il adorait ses enfants, surtout son dernier. _

_« Donc, reprit-il avec des trémolos dans sa voix grave, je suis resté dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que lord Machinchose arrive. Il a été étonné de me voir là mais j'ai réussi à attiré sa sympathie et je suis entré dans ses petits papiers. Je suis devenu l'espion qu'il vous manquait. _

_-Sauf que lorsque tout le monde saurait que suis une Oracle, comme toi, tu seras démasqué. Ce sera une trop grosse coïncidence._

_-Oui, Quinn. Mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'informations ce qui nous laissera le temps pour placer Regulus Black._

_-C'est un bon plan, dit Harry en hochant de la tête. Merci de nous aider, Salazar. Mais j'aimerai que tu nous parles de ton idéologie maintenant. _

_-L'orateur, c'était Godric. En fait, toute cette légende est basée sur un gros malentendu. Ce n'est pas que je refusais les sorciers d'origines moldues dans notre école, je voulais seulement qu'ils se mettent dans le moule de nos traditions. Sans nos traditions, nous ne sommes rien. La preuve, je me suis basé dans un village anglais moldus avec ma famille. _

_-C'est recevable, dit Quinn en hochant la tête. Tu peux faire des allers-retours dans problème du monde réel et des limbes ? _

_-Oui. Je peux apporter toutes les informations à Harry dans un claquement de doigts. _

_-Et tu as raconté quoi à Dumbledore ? _

_-Ah, Quinn, pour ça, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Après tout, nous sommes sur la même barque !_

_-Bateau, reprirent les deux Potter en même temps. »_

_Un espion de placé. Mais pour combien de temps ?_

_« Faut admettre que c'est du génie, conclu Harry en fermant les yeux. »._

* * *

Severus vérifia plusieurs derrière lui qu'il n'était pas suivi. Par un fantôme. Par le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était présent et il s'était trouvé être un messager du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maura en avant tourné de l'œil. Mais surtout, surtout, le fantôme suivait Severus depuis une semaine. Tout le temps. Même dans les toilettes. _Même dans son lit_.

Il tourna plusieurs fois dans le couloir, par prudence, et arriva dans la salle où il avait rendez-vous. Avec Lily. Il poussa rapidement la porte et entra dans la salle. Elle était petite et meublée d'un gros canapé et d'une cheminé, allumée.

« Salut Severus ! lança Lily avec son sourire si charmant.

-Salut ! dit aussi Potter, qui était présent. Je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Quinn. »

Il se leva, embrassa sa petite-amie et serra la main de son ex-ennemi par encore ami. Les laissant seuls.

Les carnets prêtés par les Potter étaient une bénédiction. Il pouvait écrire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Lily et elle lui répondait. Toujours. Il tint serré dans son dos le cadeau qu'il avait préparé pour elle.

« Tiens. Joyeux anniversaire, Lily. »

Elle sourit toujours, enchanté de voir qu'il y avait pensé et sortit de sa besace en cuir un cadeau enveloppé de noir.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Severus. Et merci. »

Elle aussi, y avait pensé. Pourtant, son anniversaire était passé depuis un mois. Mais elle y avait pensé.

« Je suis content que tu sois mon amie, Lily.

-Je suis tout autant chanceuse, Severus. Oh, merci, je cherche ce livre depuis deux ans ! »

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lui aussi ouvrit son paquet. C'était un coffret en bois sombre, qui contenait des outils pour les potions. En argent, en cuivre, en fer. Ça avait du couter une fortune !

« Lily, tu n'aurais pas dû !

-En fait, c'est de ma part mais aussi celle de James. Tu le mérites.

-Merci, Lily.

-Comment ça se passe dans ton dortoir ? »

Severus leva les yeux de son cadeau pour voir les émeraudes de son amie. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Comment répondre pour ne pas la mettre en danger, pour ne pas se mettre en danger.

« C'est tranquille pour le moment. L'arrivée du fantôme du fondateur excite tous les Serpentards donc ils me laissent tranquille. Et Rosier me couvre. Il est le seul à peu près potable.

-D'accord. Peux-tu me jurer quelque chose, Severus ?

-Quoi ?

-Si jamais tu te sentais en danger, va voir le Directeur Dumbledore. Il t'aidera. Tu me le promets ?

-Je… je ne peux pas, Lily. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

-Je te jure sur ma magie qu'il t'aidera, Severus. Promets. »

Alors, il promit, car son amie avait l'air si sûre d'elle, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Oui, il irait voir Dumbledore si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué, de vive voix cette fois. Lorsque le sujet Potter arriva sur la table, Lily paru embarrassée. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Son sourire était aussi puissant qu'un soleil. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Elle était amoureuse du crétin. Et il l'a rendait heureuse.

Finalement, ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça de l'apprendre. Peut être parce qu'il avait vu que Potter n'était pas si crétin que ça. Et qu'il ferait tout ce qui était possible pour la protéger. Peut être n'était-il pas si amoureux que ça. Peut être aussi qu'il avait trop peur de perdre son amie. Sa seule et unique amie.

L'horloge sonna six heures lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, un geste si naturel pour eux deux, le remerciant encore une fois pour le cadeau. Il en fit de même et retourna aux cachots, dans son dortoir.

Le soir, il se prépara à aller au lit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans son esprit. Une présence dans son esprit. Discrète mais présente. Mais il se coucha, pensa qu'il était trop sur les nerfs.

Néanmoins, cette petite pensée, cet instinct de survie même, lui resta en tête.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, mes chers petits, nous allons attaquer le gros morceau : le Patronus. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? demanda le professeur de Défense. Miss Evans ?

-C'est un sortilège qui permet de repousser les Détraqueurs, Professeur. La formule est Spero Patronum. Il est extrêmement difficile de produire un Patronus corporel.

-Cinq points pour Griffondors. Comme l'a dit Miss Evans, il est extrêmement difficile d'obtenir un Patronus corporel. Généralement, la plupart des sorciers obtiennent des patronus non corporel, ressemblant à de la brume argentée. Vous avez bien vu les Détraqueurs ? »

La classe entière répondit que oui. Ils paraissaient excités par le sortilège qui était certainement le plus complexe jusqu'alors.

« Parfait. Le Patronus prend une forme animale qui révèle pas mal de chose sur votre personnalité. Voici une petite démonstration. Spero Patronum ! »

Aussitôt, un majestueux ours apparu. Enfin, un ours fantomatique. Les élèves étaient impressionnés. Severus étaient impressionnés. Swann était réellement un bon professeur, qui s'y connaissait en Défense contre les forces du mal. Le Patronus disparu et Swann remit sa baguette dans sa ceinture

« Le Patronus est l'essence même de la joie et de l'espoir. L'exact contraire des Détraqueurs. Oui, Miss Cauldwell ?

-Le sort ne parait pas difficile, alors pourquoi était réputé inaccessible ?

-Beaucoup de sorciers y arrivent dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Sécuritaire. Mais quand on arrive à affronter un Détraqueur, il faut dépasser cette peur viscéral, et croyez moi sur parole, ce n'est pas facile, pour arriver à produire un Patronus assez fort pour éloigner les Détraqueurs. Plus que de la puissance magique, il faut une volonté de fer et un instinct de survie assez développé. Passons maintenant à la théorie. Le sortilège a été inventé par… »

Le professeur était assit sur son bureau – il avait la même habitude que sa femme- et racontait son histoire d'une voix douce. Sa façon d'enseigner passionnait les élèves.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le cours était fini. Les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à un cours de métamorphose. Severus fut le dernier à partir, il avait une question à poser au professeur.

« Oui ?

-J'aimerai savoir… vous vous y connaissez en occlumancie ?

-Un petit peu.

-Vous n'êtes pas un maître ?

-Non. Mon père l'est mais je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de le devenir. Quinn est douée pour bloquer ses pensées mais ne maîtrise pas tout, tout le temps. Vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'occlumancie ?

-Oui. Et la légilimancie aussi. Vous connaissez quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Pourquoi, Severus ? »

Le professeur Swann était derrière sur bureau et était étonné de la tournure des évènements. Rogue ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il faisait confiance à sa femme.

« Il y a quelques jours… j'ai senti une présence. Dans ma tête. Pourtant, j'ai de bonnes barrières mentales. Mais c'était discret, fait avec beaucoup de doigté.

-Tellement que vous en avez douté. Je parlerai de vous au Professeur. Donnez-moi deux jours, Severus.

-Merci, Professeur Swann. »

Il se dépêcha d'aller au cours de McGonagall, qui n'aimait pas les retards mais Swann le retint pour lui donner un mot.

Le soir même, la présence était encore là. Plus forte, plus pressente. Et Serpentard n'arrêta toujours pas de le suivre.

Est-ce que les fantômes pouvaient jeter des sorts ? Où alors, ce serait un de ses camarades de chambres ? Qui avait assez de doigté et de finesse pour cela ?

* * *

Le jeudi 23, tout bascula. Bon, certes, c'était la pleine lune et depuis l'incident qui lui couta presque la vie, et lui donna une haine éternelle à Black, un petit peu d'estime pour Potter et de la pitié pour Lupin, il n'aimait pas la pleine lune. Même si c'était la journée.

C'était la fin de la journée et Severus voulait travailler sa potion. Potion contre la gueule de bois. Il en avait parlé avec Quinn et le professeur Wulstan et tous les deux avaient acquiescé : si jamais il y arrivait, il serait riche. Seulement, pas mal de chercheurs et de potionistes avaient abandonnés l'idée, car elle se révélait très compliqué à se mettre en place.

« Legilimens, chuchota quelqu'un. »

Il crut brièvement voir un éclair vert mais préféra prendre la fuite. Se rappelant sa promesse faite à Lily, il courut voir le directeur. Cela suffisait. Trois semaines de pressions pour savoir s'il rejoignait les Mangemorts où pas. Il avait tellement voulu attendre la fin d'année scolaire … mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Il arriva à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de directeur. Il n'était venu ici qu'une seule fois… et ignorait le mot de passe.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. Je dois parler au directeur. »

Il ne sentait plus la présence mais était sur ses gardes. La gargouille le laissa passer et il grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon rapidement.

Le légilimant qu'il avait affronté était très fort. Il avait réussi à briser ses défenses rapidement et avait pu fouiller dans son esprit. Severus avait réussit à bloquer les souvenirs les plus incriminants –Lily, Potter et Quinn- mais il avait bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas faire parti des Mangemorts. Dès cet instant, sa vie était en danger.

Il toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Severus reprit son souffle et vit le directeur, assis à son bureau et en train d'écrire. À sa gauche, un phénix faisait sa toilette. Il était très beau, avec ses plumes rouges et or.

« Monsieur Rogue, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Dumbledore en l'invitant à s'assoir en face de lui.

-Heu… »

Ne voyant pas comment amener la chose, Severus se tu.

« Le Professeur Swann m'a dit que vous étiez intéressé par l'occlumancie et la légilimancie. Cet intérêt a-t-il été déclenché par un incident particulier, Monsieur Rogue ?

-Depuis quelques temps… je sens une présence dans ma tête. Juste avant d'aller me coucher. Et, il y a quelques minutes, quelqu'un m'a lancé le sort Legilimens. Je l'ai entendu, j'en suis sur. Mais il était caché, je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il a réussi à passer quelques barrières mais j'ai protégé le principal.

-J'espère, Monsieur Rogue. Il est trop tôt pour que le monde sache à propos de Quinn.

-Vous… vous le savez ?

-Bien entendu. Mon petit frère est son parrain. Nous avons donc un légilimant entre nos murs. Cela ne m'arrange pas. Fait-il parti de votre dortoir ?

-Est-ce qu'un fantôme peut lancer un sort ? demanda Severus.

-Non. Même Salazar Serpentard, je vous l'assure Monsieur Rogue. A-t-il essayé de vous recruter ?

-Oui. Et mon dortoir aussi. Je ne sais pas qui croire, Professeur. Je pense que ce ne sont pas seulement les Serpentards qui…

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Monsieur Rogue. Vous ne voulez pas le rejoindre ?

-Non. Je sais qu'il veut mon don mais je ne veux pas faire de mal. Je veux seulement marqué l'Histoire.

-Seulement ? C'est un but respectable. Et le légilimant…

-Le sait, oui. Je ne pense pas être en sécurité maintenant.

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi.

-Bouh ! »

Severus sauta de son fauteuil pour voir la plaie de son âme s'assoir à côté de lui. Le fantôme Salazar était présent. Maintenant, il était clairement mort.

« Il a finalement prit sa décision, le gnome ? demanda le fondateur, avec un sourire malicieux.

-En effet. Il vient d'être attaqué par un maître légilimant il y a quelques instants. Quelque chose à me dire, Salazar ?

-J'ai des soupçons mais rien de concret, Albus.

-Mais… enfin ! lança Severus, toujours debout.

-Bon, le gnome, les grandes têtes pensantes….

-Merci, plaisanta Dumbledore.

-Pas toi le jeunot, les vraies têtes pensantes, manquaient d'espions à placer. Ce devait être toi normalement, mais on nous a suppliés de changer ton histoire. Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais récolter autant de données possibles jusqu'à ce que je sois _persona non grata_. Des questions ?

-Vous n'êtes pas du côté de Lord ? demanda Rogue, encore sous le choc.

-Nope. Cette espèce de loque qui noie mon nom dans un monceau de conneries… comme j'aimerai le tuer de mes propres mains ! Je suis un Oracle, j'ai vu qu'il allait faire et ça m'a retourné l'estomac.

-Il sait que…

-Oui, Gnome, il sait que je suis un Oracle. Il l'a deviné tout seul. Donc, il me reste peu de temps.

-Mais comment… ?

-Je peux quitter l'école ? À part les esprits frappeurs et les fantômes qui hantent un endroit précis, nous pouvons nous déplacer comme on veut. Seulement, les fantômes en voient rarement l'utilité. Bon, le Gnome, t'es pas en sécurité dans ton dortoir. Il y a de sacrés dérangés. Ma maison est tombée bien bas… sauf avec toi. Tu relèves le niveau. Vous proposez quoi, le directeur ?

-Les chambres des Préfets-en-chef ne sont pas utilisées. Monsieur Rogue pourra s'installer là-bas, intervint Albus.

-Et après ? demanda Severus, assez effrayé par le futur.

-L'Ordre vous cachera. Je sais que Wulstan est intéressé par vous prendre en tant qu'apprenti. Vous pourrez rester au château. Nous avons encore le temps avant la fin de l'année, Monsieur Rogue. Salazar, pouvez-vous prévenir Quinn des évènements ?

-Bien entendu. Je vais lui sortir ma danse du 'j'te l'avais dit'. On vient juste de me l'enseigner et je l'adore. »

Il disparut comme il était apparu : sans un son et en un clin d'œil.

« Un fantôme comme espion. C'est une bonne idée, admit Severus en se rasseyant.

-C'est vrai. Mais il n'arrivera jamais dans les hautes strates car Voldemort ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui, admit Albus.

-C'est son ancêtre.

-Voldemort ne fait confiance qu'aux esprits qu'il peut contrôler. Il ne peut pas contrôler un fantôme… ni le tuer.

-Vous avez besoin d'un espion sorcier. Je…

-Non. N'y pensez même pas. Monsieur Rogue, je peux vous enseigner l'art de l'occlumancie et la légilimancie. Je propose que nous nous voyions les samedis matins. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Parfait. Je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine. Si jamais il y a une autre attaque, veuillez en référer à Quinn ou au professeur Swan. Pas à votre directeur. M'avez-vous compris ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bien. Nous allons attendre Miss Evans. Elle vous montrera les appartements des Préfets en chef et vous donnera le mot de passe. Fumseck, trouve Lily Evans. »

Le phénix s'en alla, lui aussi, en un clin d'œil. Le Directeur se leva pour aller chercher quelques livres, parler avec un elfe de maison et revint vers lui avec une tasse de thé bien chaud.

« Vos affaires vont être transférés dans vos nouveaux appartements. Buvez, cela vous fera du bien. Avez-vous déjà entendu l'histoire de ma candidature à la Guilde de potioniste ?

-Non.

-Ah. Eh bien, ce fut en 1955. Un poste venait de se libérer. Et mon adversaire ne fut d'autre que mon frère. J'ai présenté les applications du sang de dragon dans les potions. Mon frère les a empoisonnés. Et il refusa de donner l'antidote s'ils ne l'élisaient pas. Bien entendu, il a été élu à l'unanimité. Ce fut la première fois qu'il me battait à quelque chose.

-Quinn a utilisé la même technique, intervint Severus, avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

-C'est vrai. Sauf qu'elle a eut l'intelligence de ne pas vraiment les empoisonner. Il leur donna l'antidote et fut virer cinq minutes plus tard. Il resta dans les annales… et Orson Ethel a toujours une peur bleue de mon petit frère.

-Ils ne vous ont pas élu, après ?

-Non. Je reste le frère de cette canaille. Ils ne m'aiment plus trop maintenant. »

Fumseck revint et se pencha sur l'épaule de son propriétaire. Dumbledore sortit d'un de ses tiroirs un paquet de friandises et en tendit une à son oiseau. Lily Evans arriva peu de temps après. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle sut. Severus lui fait un petit sourire pour la rassurer. La situation fut expliquée en cinq minutes et Lily l'entraina vers ses nouveaux quartiers. Rogue remercia le directeur et lui dit à samedi pour son entrainement.

Les appartements des Préfets-en chef étaient très grands pour deux septièmes années. Il y avait un salon, proche des couleurs des Griffondors, qui séparait les deux grandes chambres, qui avait chacune une salle de bain immense. Potter était déjà là, assis sur le canapé à lire un livre. Il se leva en les voyant arriver et lui serra la main.

Sur la table basse était posées trois assiettes avec de la nourriture.

« Je me suis dit que tu voudrais rester ici ce soir, dit James en reprenant sa place.

-Merci. Mais il n'y a que deux chambres. Comment… ? demanda Severus.

-Lily dort dans son dortoir cette nuit. Généralement, c'est ce que je fais aussi mais Sirius me tape sur les nerfs. C'est la guerre dans mon dortoir donc je me suis réfugié ici. Cela ne dérange pas ?

-Non. Merci de m'accueillir, Potter. »

James sourit, avec la même mimique que sa sœur et lui tendit sa main. Severus hésita un instant à la prendre mais Lily l'encourageait.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami ! lança Rogue.

-Camarade alors. Et ça serait bien qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, non ?

-D'accord. »

La soirée se passa étonnamment bien. Potter pouvait être de bonne compagnie quand il voulait. Et il pouvait aussi être calme. Ils passèrent tous les deux la soirée à lire.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

_« Il y a des couches dans la nurserie, des torchons un peu partout et des…_

_-Lily. Ton fils s'est endormi. Vous allez à une réunion de l'Ordre qui va durer à tout cassez une heure. Nous allons tous les deux survivre, se moqua Severus en ouvra son livre. _

_-Mais il est si jeune et…_

_-Nous allons y aller, intervint James en tirant sa femme par le bras. Merci, Severus, pour garder Harry. _

_-De rien. _

_-Et s'il se réveille…_

_-Alors je vérifierai qu'il n'est pas souillé ou s'il a faim. Ton bébé va bien survivre à une heure loin de sa maman. »_

_Il fallut les efforts conjugués des deux hommes pour lui faire lâcher prise. C'était en effet la première fois qu'elle partait loin de son bébé depuis son accouchement. Mais en voyant à quel point son ami était sur de lui, elle lâcha prise et s'en alla. _

_Harry se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard, criant de toutes ses forces. Rogue monta à l'étage pour voir le nourrisson bien réveillé. Comme annoncé, il regarda ses langes, propres et descendit le bébé à la cuisine. Il réchauffa un biberon de lait en un sort, vérifia si ce n'était pas trop chaud –Lily en colère faisait très peur- et le tendit à Harry. Pendant une demi-heure, Harry ne regardait que Severus. De temps à autre. La plupart de temps, il fermait les yeux. _

_Alors, Severus raconta des histoires sur l'enfance de sa mère. Comment elle avait su qu'elle était une sorcière. Quels étaient ses premiers tours. Harry écoutait tout en buvant son lait. Une fois fini, il vomit la moitié sur l'épaule du pauvre Rogue. Qui nettoya rapidement avec la magie. _

_« Finalement, t'es pas trop mal pour un bébé Potter. J'espère que tu n'as pas hérité des cheveux de son père, ils sont affreux. Mais que tu auras les yeux de ta mère. Enfin, tu es peut être un Potter, mais je t'aime quand même, Harry. Tu veux te coucher ? »_

_Le bébé ferma les yeux, ce que Severus prit pour un oui. Il le berça doucement et le posa dans son berceau. Il l'embrassa même sur le front. _

_L'Oracle sourit à cette scène. Il était touchant. Ils étaient touchants. _

_« Ben quoi ? demanda Harry lorsque sa tant se matérialisa. _

_-Tu seras un si gentil bébé…_

_-Tu en doutais ? »_

* * *

Une semaine passa. Mars arriva. Le premier cours spécial de Severus se passa bien. Il posa surtout beaucoup de questions au Directeur, qui lui montra des techniques simples pour ériger des barrières mentales. Albus Dumbledore partit à une réunion de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, laissant sa place au professeur McGonagall. Les autres Serpentards le laissaient en paix et Severus se concentrait sur sa potion. Lance Wulstan était un bon professeur mais bien plus exigeant que sa belle sœur. Pour autant, ce fut à Quinn qu'il parlait le plus. Elle avait toujours le bon mot.

Le premier samedi de mars, Severus prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement réfléchissant au problème d'explosion de sa potion. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas Evan Rosier s'assoir à côté de lui. Par contre, il entendit très bien les nouveaux venus. Ceux du Ministère.

Il y avait trois aurors, deux chercheurs du département des mystères et le bras droit du Ministre, Barthemius Croupton. McGonagall se leva et leur demanda ce qu'ils venaient faire ici.

Severus tourna son regard vers Quinn, qui était blanche. Puis Potter, qui n'était pas mieux, retenu par Lily et Lupin.

« Professeur McGonagall, cela concerne le Ministère et pas Poudlard, dit Croupton. Quincy Eugénie Potter-Wulstan. Vous êtes reconnue comme un Oracle. Vous appartenez donc au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez ne pas résister à votre emprisonnement. »

Severus sortit sa baguette et la serra fort dans sa main. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Quinn, qui s'était levée et tenait fortement la main de son mari.

« Je ne résisterai pas. Et que personne n'intervienne. »

Compte là-dessus, Quinn.

* * *

**Yoru **: Le moment tant attendu est arrivé. Enfin, la semaine prochaine. Comment Quinn va se sortir de ce guêpier ?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Yakusoku wa iranai_»,_ chantée par Maaya Sakamoto, qui est certainement une des mes chansons favorites. Ecoutez-là, elle est magnifique. C'est l'opening d'Escaflowne, un vieil animé des années 90. Et nous suivrons Quinn et Van.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Oracles**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je peux seulement affirmer la maternité sur ce scénario ce qui est en soit pas mal du tout… je sors.

**Nota :** Voilà le moment tant attendu ! Le secret est éventré… et les réponses arrivent !

Voici le chapitre 11, nommé « Yakusoku wa iranai_»_ [Pas besoin de promesse]_,_ chantée par Maaya Sakamoto, l'opening d'Escaflowne, un vieil animé des années 90. Une des plus belles chansons du monde.

Voilà, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

« _Yakusoku wa iranai__»,_

Quinn / Van

* * *

Quincy avançait d'un pas lent vers son destin : la mort. Le Ministère avait découvert le pot aux roses et rien ne pouvait les empêcher de l'emmener. Enfin, sauf deux choses. Trois, en comptant l'infâme Voldemort. Elle lança un regard noir à son frère, qui serrait sa baguette, tout comme Rémus et Lily. Severus, à sa droite, en avait fait de même. Sans compter Lance, qui, elle le savait, avait quelques réserves de potions bien sadiques.

Van, son mari adoré, était à ses côtés, confiant. Il avait toujours été confiant envers l'avenir. Envers elle. C'était une des raisons qu'elle l'aimait si fort.

Parmi les aurors, il y avait Gidéon Prewett et parmi les langues de plomb, Edgar Bones. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider n'était pas là.

Le couple arriva auprès du groupe d'homme. Barthemius Croupton était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, connu pour être inflexible sur les personnes qui trahissaient la loi. Même si celle-ci était d'une débilité confondante. Il faisait bien son âge, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses rides, mais ses yeux reflétait son caractère : inflexible. Il ne ressentait aucun scrupule à l'emprisonner, contrairement aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Elle voyait bien que le gentil Gidéon –qui était quelqu'un d'adorable- et l'intelligent Edgar essayaient de trouver une solution mais en vain.

Ce n'était pas grave. Bien que confiante, Quinn avait prévu le coup : elle avait écrit des carnets et des carnets sur ce qu'elle savait, sur ce qu'Harry savait. Certes, Salazar serait toujours là, mais elle préférait ses propres explications.

Maintenant, elle était prête à mourir.

Elle n'en était pas moins terrifiée.

« Vous allez servir la cause du Ministère, Oracle, dit clairement Croupton.

-Vous savez, Barty, vous pouvez toujours courir, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Aurors, emprisonnez-là ! »

Ce fut Gidéon qui lia ses mains. Enfin, qui fit semblant. Van était toujours à ses côtés, prenant sa taille et indiquant qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas de sa femme.

En effet, tout n'était pas perdu.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Albus Dumbledore, de retour au bercail.

-L'Oracle est une propriété du Ministère de la Magie. Elle a la devoir de venir avec nous, répondit Croupton.

-Je vois. Mais avant, secrétaire Croupton, j'aimerai que tous puissent assister à une occasion unique.

-Laquelle Dumbledore ?

-L'élection du nouvel Ambassadeur. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Croupton ne pouvait pas revenir au Ministre sans elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas assister à l'élection de l'Ambassadeur de la Confrérie. La dernière remontait à près de cinquante ans.

« Soit. Où a-t-elle lieu ?

-Au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Élèves, Professeurs, Invités, suivez-moi. Vous allez assister à quelque chose d'unique. »

Son mari l'embrassa sur la tempe, lui soufflant qu'il y croyait suffisamment pour tous les deux. Gidéon lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Un miracle, répondit Quinn tout doucement. Un miracle mit en place il y a vingt ans. »

L'école entière arriva à l'orée de la clairière. À la lisière des bois était rassemblé des créatures : Fées, Trolls, Vélanes, Elfes de Maison, Centaures et Gobelins. Au bord du lac, il y avait une sirène. Hagrid s'avançait vers les élèves. Un peu à l'écart, il y avait aussi Salazar Slytherin, qui observait les deux derniers, avec ce qui devait être Lucius Malefoy : deux hommes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Une femme élégante d'un certain âge était près de tout ce beau monde.

« L'élection a lieu après une période de deuil. En effet, il n'est pas possible pour l'Ambassadeur de démissionner. Il a cette charge le reste de sa vie, expliqua Dumbledore. Je vous présente Margaret Van Smooth, présidente de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers qui est ici pour valider l'élection.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle avec un accent chantant. Les deux candidats sont présents, nous pouvons donc commencer l'élection. Monsieur Malefoy, Madame Potter-Wulstan.

-Ceci est absurde ! lança Croupton. L'Oracle nous appartient.

-Les lois de la Confédération sont au dessus des lois des Ministère, Monsieur. Veuillez ne pas interrompre l'élection. Et de libérer la candidate ! »

Albus fit signe à Gidéon de la libérer. Malefoy s'avança vers Margaret et Quinn en fit de même. James, Rémus, Lily et même Severus étaient prêts à en découdre. Ce qu'ils étaient mignons. Van lui prit la main.

Et le vote put commencer.

« Nous sommes ici pour l'élection du trente troisième Ambassadeur de la Confrérie. Que commence le vote, indiqua la Présidente Van Smooth. Fée, votre vote ?

- Quincy Potter, indiqua la petite créature avant de se retirer.

-Un vote pour Potter. Troll ?

-Malefoy, articula-t-il doucement, les Trolls n'étant pas vraiment connus pour leur intelligence.

-Un vote partout. Géant, représenté par Hagrid. »

Il ne prit pas tout de suite la parole, regardant Quinn. Elle lui sourit en retour, sachant déjà quel était le vote de son peuple.

« Lucius Malefoy, dit le garde chasse.

-Deux votes pour Malefoy, un pour Potter. Sirène.

-Quincy Potter. Nous croyons en toi, dit la jeune sirène.

-Merci Ariel, souffla l'Oracle.

-Deux votes partout. Vélane.

-Quincy Potter, dit la belle femme qui représentait son peuple. »

Les vélanes n'étaient pas assurés, c'était une bonne chose d'avoir son vote, pensa Quinn.

« Trois votes pour Potter, deux votes pour Malefoy. Fantôme ?

-Compatriote, les fantômes votent pour toi ! lança Salazar, qui était le représentant des fantômes. Quincy Potter.

-Quatre votes pour Potter, deux votes pour Malefoy. Elfe de Maison.

-Nous votons Maitre Lucius Malefoy, chuchota un elfe de maison, visiblement effrayé.

-Quatre votes pour Potter, trois votes pour Malefoy. Centaure. »

C'était là que ça clochait. Et le vote des elfes n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle regardait le chef Jehan dans les yeux, espérant qu'il la comprenne.

« Nous avons décidé, dans notre sagesse, indiqua le chef des centaures, de voter pour Quincy Potter-Wulstan. »

Elle souffla fortement et remercia silencieusement le chef. Il lui fit également un signe de la tête.

« Cinq votes pour Potter, trois votes pour Malefoy. Gobelin.

-Nous votons pour Lucius Malefoy. Qu'il s'en rappel, annonça le gobelin.

-Cinq votes pour Potter, quatre votes pour Malefoy. Loup-garou.

-Lucius Malefoy.

-Cinq votes partout, compta Van Smooth. Votre vote est décisif, Roi des Vampires. »

Ses nerfs lâchèrent. Quinn se mit à rire. Son mari aussi. Puis à pleurer. Les élèves crurent qu'elle était condamnée. Croupton se frottait déjà la main en se voyant raconter cette élection.

Rien ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler sur les joues de Quincy. Qui regardait fixement le Roi des vampires.

« Quincy Eugénie Potter-Wulstan, dit-il se sa voix doucereuse.

-L'Ambassadrice est élue. Quincy Potter, annonça la Présidente de la Confédération.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas que… commença Croupton.

-Parce qu'il se trouve, imbécile patenté, débuta Quinn, que l'Ambassadeur a l'immunité diplomatique. Il dépend de la Confédération et pas de son Ministère.

-C'est exact, confirma la Présidente.

-Ça veut dire que _je_ suis libre et que vous pouvez toujours courir pour obtenir mon aide. Et paf dans les dents ! Ah, ça fait de du bien. _I feel good,_ _so good, so good_ »

Elle chantonna la chanson fard de James Brown avant d'embrasser son mari.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Maintenant, va embrasser ton frère, dit Van juste avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Et toi, va embrasser ton père ! »

Elle s'élança avant tout vers le Roi des vampires, qui se disputait avec Malefoy. Le pauvre ne comprenait pas le vote des vampires. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

« Ozzy adoré ! Je t'aime aussi ! lança-t-elle avant l'embrasser sur le joue.

-Oh, ma pupille chérie, je ferai tout pour toi, dit le vampire de sa voix suave. Laissez-moi tranquille Malefoy, j'aimerai accueillir comme il se doit mon fils préféré.

-Lequel ? demanda Quinn en acceptant le câlin.

-J'ai pas encore décidé. Viviane ! Loup ! Dans les bras de votre Papa chéri ! »

Van arriva près de son père. Le chef loup garou éclata en rire en entendant que son pire ennemi avait appelé son propre fils Loup, et encore plus lorsqu'il comprit que son nom de famille était Wulstan. L'ironie dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle arriva vers les élèves et serra son frère comme si le monde finissait. Il le lui rendit bien.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Quinn, chuchota-t-il.

-Et moi donc, James. Mais c'est fini, tout ça. Maintenant, je peux te câliner autant que j'en ai envie.

-Je suis bientôt adulte, Quinn, n'exagère pas trop.

-J'ai vingt à récupérer. N'exagère pas trop.

-Grand-père était un génie.

-Merci Merlin pour ça. »

Au dessus de l'épaule de son frère – et à travers ses larmes-, elle voyait Sirius. Qui ne comprenait rien. Elle sentit Lily se joindre au câlin familial, et Quinn tendit les bras pour aussi accueillir Rémus. Et Sirius. Même Peter.

Parce que son petit frère avait eu sacrément peur.

« Ce soir, c'est notre soirée à tous les deux, Jay-jay. D'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et laissa ses amis le réconforter. Quinn s'avança vers le Directeur, qui retenait Croupton, blanc comme un linge.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je vous informe de ma démission en tant que professeur de potions dans votre école. Et j'aimerai recommander Caedwaller Abbott comme remplaçant. Il est plus que qualifié et…

-Wulstan ! lança Albus avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? répondirent les trois hommes de la même famille.

-Loup Wulstan, vous êtes engagé à plein temps. Félicitation.

-Chouette ! lança-t-il avant de frapper le bras de son frère.

-Dans tous les cas, Ambassadrice, vous êtes bien entendu invitée à rester au château auprès de votre mari.

-Merci Directeur.

-Et invitez votre beau-père à rester la nuit, si vous voulez, finit Albus avant de raccompagner les employés du Ministères aux portes de l'école. »

La plupart des créatures étaient déjà partis rejoindre leurs clans. Le loup-garou s'avança près d'elle. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui paraissait très en forme et dominateur.

« J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas, Ambassadrice.

-Wolfgang, je serai une bien piètre Ambassadrice si je vous en voulais. Et je veux être digne de l'héritage que m'a laissé mon Grand-père.

-Je vois.

-Et puis, ça a dû être savoureux de savoir le nom de votre pire ennemi et ceux de ses enfants.

-Effectivement. Quel est son prénom ?

-Oswald. Évitez de démarrer une guerre diplomatique avec cette information, s'il vous plait.

-Je ne ferai que le taquiner. Au revoir, Ambassadrice.

-Au revoir, Chef Wolfgang. »

Hagrid s'avança vers elle, tendant ses bras. Elle lui demanda de s'arrêter de la serrer doucement. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'excusant pour le vote des géants. Elle le rassura en lui disait que ce n'était pas grave. Puis promis de passer prendre le thé.

Ariel la sirène faisait des cabrioles dans le lac. C'était dernière fille du roi des sirènes et tritons et certainement la plus amicale.

« Je pense que l'école ne se remettra pas de la présence de trois Wulstan entre ses murs, plaisanta Quinn en arrivant près des trois hommes.

-Quatre, répliquèrent-ils.

-Trois et demi. »

Oswald Glen Wulstan était aussi beau que ses fils. Et il était bloqué à l'âge canonique de trente deux ans pour l'éternité. Grand blond aux yeux verts il était aussi magnétique que ses descendants. Mais bien plus terrifiants. Certaines fois. Le reste du temps, c'était un papa gâteau qui avait bien du mal à diriger son royaume.

« Comment va Maria ? demanda Quinn en échappant à l'embrassade de Lance.

-Elle dirige tout comme elle sait si bien le faire, répondit le Roi. Dit, Quinn, tu commences maintenant ?

-Dans une semaine. J'ai vingt ans de rétention à évacuer avant. Pourquoi ?

-Vlad me cherche encore des poux !

-Pour la dernière fois, Ozzy, c'est un problème de famille, pas diplomatique.

-Et alors ? Tu fais partie de la famille.

-Merde. Vlad veut ton trône ? demanda-t-elle en savourant le câlin de son mari.

-Il dit que je ne suis pas assez strict. Il n'est pas strict lui, il est monstrueux.

-Papa, c'est Vlad l'Empaleur, commença Van.

-Aussi appelé Dracula. Il y a des tonnes de contes et de légendes sur lui, continua Lance.

-C'est pas pour rien, Oz, finit Quinn.

-Mais c'est mon royaume !

-C'est ton ancêtre ! »

Le Roi murmura quelque chose qui fit rire Quinn.

« Je ne peux pas traduire ça. Table ronde, Ozzy, dans deux semaines. Tu veux passer la nuit au château ?

-Noan, si je traine, Maria va sortir ses couteaux. Vous savez comment elle est sur les horaires à respecter. Bon, mes enfants, je vais vous laisser. Loup, soit gentil avec eux. Et ne couche pas avec tes élèves.

-Maieuh !

-Reine du drame, arrête de faire ta chochotte. Viviane, prend soin de toi et de ta femme. Et je veux un petit fils avant la fin de l'année !

-Merci Papa, tu trouves toujours les mots, réplica-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Quinny, ma chérie. Tu restes parfaite. On se voit dans deux semaines ? demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Ça marche. Rentre bien.

-Et je ne plaisante pas pour le petit fils. Après deux ans de mariage, ta mère et moi nous …

-Nanananan, je t'entends pas, dirent les deux fils en se bouchant les oreilles. »

Le vampire ouvrit son parapluie et avança vers la sortie pour transplaner en Suisse, où son château était. Lance retourna au château, laissa son frère faire des choses scabreuses à Quinn.

« Cher mari, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en le serrant.

-Vivre. Et tu as entendu mon père.

-Faire des bébés ? Chéri, c'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

-Répétition alors. Ma chère femme. »

Ils reprirent le chemin pour retourner dans leurs appartements. Dans la prairie, il ne restait que Severus Rogue, baguette toujours en main. Lui aussi, avait eu peur. Quinn s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Miracle, il répondit.

« Merci, dit-elle.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu as voulu. Et ça me touche. De toutes les façons, Lance t'aurait pris en apprentissage et…

-C'est pas ça. C'est que je vous aime bien !

-Et j'en suis encore plus touchée, Severus. Grand-père a commencé ma campagne un an après ma naissance. Je l'ai accompagné durant toute mon enfance. Je n'aurai pas perdu.

-Vous avez gagné avec une seule voix d'avance. Une seule.

-Hé bien, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Le vote des Gobelin m'était assuré, mais je leur ai dit de voter Malefoy si les Centaures votaient pour moi. J'étais presque sûre d'avoir celui des elfes de maison, mais ils marchent mieux avec la peur. Et le vote des vampires était, bien évidement, assuré. Dans tous les cas, j'étais gagnante.

-Hein ?

-Politique. Je ne te parle même des petites règles, magouilles et autres. Mais je n'aurai pas perdu. On rentre au château ? »

Il hocha la tête. Van lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire, lui disant que si son frère lui causait des problèmes, il le réglerait. Severus rétorqua qu'il pouvait bien s'en sortir seul.

La fin d'une vie. Le début d'une autre.

* * *

_« … suspense était à son comble et baf, le vampire vote Quinn. Tout le monde était ébahi, tu aurais du voir ça, raconta Salazar à Harry. _

_-Pourquoi il aurait voté pour elle ? demanda-t-il. Les vampires sont du côté de Voldemort. _

_-Peut être dans ton temps, Harry, mais pas dans le nôtre, intervint Quinn qui venait de s'endormir après avoir passé la soirée avec son frère. C'est mon beau-papa. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Le Roi des vampires, c'est mon beau-père. Le papa de Van et Lance. Et il ne sera jamais du côté de Voldemort. _

_-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? demanda Salazar, visiblement sceptique. _

_-Merry. Sa femme. En fait, je n'ai eu l'explication que grâce à toi, Harry. Merci, d'ailleurs. Merry recherchait un artéfact capable de me donner l'espérance de vie que je laisse avec mes visions. Quelque chose connue pour guérir toutes les blessures. _

_-La coupe de Poufsouffle ? demanda Potter._

_-Oui. Elle était tout proche et quelqu'un l'a tué. Il n'était pas difficile de faire le rapprochement. Ozzy est un vampire, mais il est resté complètement amoureux de sa femme et de ses enfants. Alors, lorsque est Merry a été tuée et lorsque j'ai eu cet information. _

_-Il ne sera jamais du côté de Voldemort, compléta Harry. _

_-À moins de le tuer et de mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur le trône, proposa le fantôme. _

_-Oui et non. Ozzy est un vampire jeune mais il a pu avoir le trône grâce à deux facteurs : Grand-père et Vlad. Vlad Dracul est son ancêtre et il a beau être un des vampires les plus puissants au monde, il déteste la politique. Il a donc soutenu son descendant tout en essayant de sa méler aux affaires d'Oz. C'est assez drôle à voir. _

_-Donc, pour mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur le trône, il faut tuer Ozzy et Dracula, résuma Harry. _

_-Exactement. Ce qui peut arriver, mais ça amènera une guerre civile sur les bras. J'aimerai éviter cela. _

_-Et les loups-garous ? demanda Potter._

_-Les clans sont très fractionnés. Wolfgang dirige le plus gros, celui d'Allemagne mais son autorité est souvent remise en cause. Notamment par Greyback. Tous les deux se haïssent. Il y a deux sortes de lycans : ceux qui veulent vivre comme avant et ceux qui veulent mettre en avant le loup. Wolfgang est du côté du premier : il a une femme, et trois enfants. Sa femme est une moldue, et aucun de ses enfants n'est un lycan. _

_-Ça ne va pas plaire à Voldemort, dit Harry. _

_-Non, affirma Salazar. Les Géants sont de son côté, tout comme les Trolls et certaines Fées. Le reste, il s'en fout, sauf des Gobelin et là, il été heureux de les savoir de son côté. _

_-Je suis vraiment douée. _

_-Quinn ? _

_-Rien. Continue._

_-Le gros des alliés restent donc les vampires et les lycans. J'aurai du aller voir la tête qu'il a fait en apprenant votre lien de parenté. Épique. _

_-Salazar Serpentard, tu passes trop de temps avec Harry._

_-Donc, il va essayer de changer la politique au niveau du royaume des vampires et des clans lycans. Des questions ? »_

_Les deux Potter le regardèrent sans un bruit, le regardant fixement. _

_« Quoi, encore ?_

_-Tu viens de dire ce qu'on vient de t'expliquer. _

_-En gros, reprit Harry, tu sers à rien. Tatie Quinn, tu veux bien me raconter une histoire sur Papa ?_

_-L'histoire de la tarte. Maman avait préparé une tarte, c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle savait faire en cuisine. Une tarte aux pommes je crois. Le petit James avait cinq ans et adorait la tarte. Il l'a pris, s'est caché dans une armoire, et a tout mangé. _

_-Et… ?_

_-Il a eu une indigestion, a tout régurgité et n'a plus jamais mangé de tarte aux pommes. Il a appris la modération ce jour là. Tout du moins, au niveau de la nourriture. Et maintenant, sa tarte préférée est celle à la mélasse._

_-Comme moi ! lança Harry. _

_-C'est trop chou. »_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Van avait demandé un cours spécial sur l'Ambassadrice. Il en avait une sous la main –littéralement sous la main- et voulait en profiter. Ainsi, il donnait cours dans la grande salle devant la plupart des élèves et même des professeurs –sauf son frère. Le Directeur était également présent.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenu à ce cours spécial sur l'Ambassadeur de la Confrérie. Quinn ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de chez les vampires. Je pense que peux répondre à quelques questions. Oui, Mademoiselle Cauldwell ?

-Votre père est le Roi des vampires ?

-Oui. Il a été engendré par un vampire de pacotille lorsque j'avais sept ans et Loup dix. Celui qu'on appelait si gentiment Oncle Vlad a rattrapé le coup. Papa a été dès le départ un vampire puissant puisqu'il était aussi un sorcier. Lorsqu'un vampire est engendré, un partie de la magie du entre guillemet père s'installe dans le corps de la victime, permettant ainsi sa survie. Dans le cas des sorciers devenant des vampires, la magie est déjà présente. C'est pourquoi ils deviennent, la plupart du temps, des vampires très puissants très rapidement.

-Mais alors pourquoi il y en a peu ? demanda un deuxième année.

-Parce qu'on apprend à tous les élèves de sorcellerie à se défendre et repérer les attaques de vampires.

-Comment votre père à pu se laisser mordre ? demanda une sixième année.

-Papa est… très maladroit. Il faisait froid, il n'a pas vu le verglas et paf, il était par terre à moitié assommé. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas glorieux.

-Et on aurait pu croire qu'étant un vampire, il s'était amélioré, intervint Quinn. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Bonjour à tous et désolée de mon retard. Gil est toujours aussi doué en ce qui concerne la cuisine. »

Elle retira son manteau pour dévoiler la veste blanche d'Ambassadeur sur sa robe verte. C'était une longue veste en fils de fée, brodée de fils d'argent par des gobelins et des elfes de maison. Protégée par toute la magie possible, elle avait sept cents ans et ne les faisait pas.

Elle arriva devant la table des professeurs et embrassa rapidement son mari.

« Ozzy est un des plus jeunes vampires mais également un des plus puissants. Faisant partie de la même famille que _le_ vampire, il est pratiquement intouchable, continua-t-elle.

-Mais… votre mère, Professeur, elle était son calice ? demanda un cinquième année.

-Non. Mes parents s'adoraient mutuellement, mais Papa ne pouvait pas empêcher Maman de voyager et d'explorer, répondit Van. C'était sa passion. C'est notre père qui nous a élevé et il n'a jamais pris de calice.

-Même après qu'il soit devenu un vampire ? demanda Maura Parkinson.

-Oui, il a continué. Il est devenu Roi à mes quinze ans. L'année, j'étais à l'école, Beauxbatons en France, et Lance était à Salem, aux États-Unis. On revenait à chaque vacance dans le château qui est maintenant un des repères de vampires. C'était sympa. Mais, si vous voulez savoir ce que ça fait d'être élevé au milieu de tout cela, il faut demander à Quinn. J'ai passé très peu de temps auprès de mon père lorsqu'il est devenu Roi. Lance a continué d'habiter le château mais à sa façon. Et il était adulte.

-Lance se comportait encore comme un enfant. Et, au départ, il me faisait bien plus peur que les vampires. Ozzy est devenu mon précepteur lorsque j'ai eu neuf ans. Merry aussi m'a enseigné pas mal de chose. Elle passait quatre mois par an au château. Le reste, je l'ai appris des différents invités, vampires sur place et Lance.

-Oz est mon père. Merry était ma mère, expliqua Van. Bon, c'est quoi ton job ?

-Éviter que les membres de la Confrérie ne s'étripent mutuellement. Je dois savoir qui hait qui, comment, pourquoi, quel clan a une quelconque influence… bref, la totale. Je suis encore en train de mettre en place mon emploi du temps, et je devrais pouvoir continuer mes recherches en potion. Questions ?

-Oui ! lança une première année. La sirène est gentille ?

-Ariel ? C'est une crème. Si vous le voulez, Directeur, elle peut même donner des cours de natation. Elle est très douée. Mais elle est timide donc il faut que je sois là pour faire connaissance.

-Quel votre rôle auprès des sorciers ? demanda Pétra Boot.

-C'est la deuxième partie du travail. Les départements de contrôle et de régulations des créatures magiques de chaque pays peuvent faire appel à moi pour des problèmes divers, comme un clan de loups-garous qui sèment la panique. Je suis l'interlocutrice pour les problèmes, le bureau des réclamations si vous voulez. Au niveau mondial.

-Vous parlez beaucoup de langues ? questionna un troisième année.

-L'anglais, le français, l'allemand, l'italien, le roumain et un peu d'espagnol. Merci Maria ! J'ai été éduquée dans un endroit où pouvait se parler sept ou huit langues en simultané. Ça forme. Généralement, l'anglais suffit. Mais l'allemand est nécessaire pour les loups-garous et le roumain, c'est pour mieux suivre les disputes entre Vlad et Ozzy.

-C'est dangereux ?

-Ça peut l'être. Grand-père a une fois été pris en otage.

-Grrrr, grogna James.

-Merci Jay-jay. C'était il y a treize ans. Il a été pris en otage par des Géants au Népal. Pendant deux semaines. J'étais petite mais je me souviens très bien de l'ambiance. Les négociations ont été menés par Ozzy et mon Parrain, qui a bien failli tout faire capoter. Mais finalement, ça s'est bien fini. La Confédération a donné carte blanche aux Ministères Népalais et du Royaume –Unis. Et c'est là que les différents clans et surtout, les ministères ont appris leur leçon : on ne touche pas à l'Ambassadeur. Mon seul patron, c'est Margaret van Smooth.

-Et à propos de votre immunité ?

-Immunité totale et à vie. C'est à cause du … vingtième ambassadeur, je crois. Un italien pas très dégourdi. Il a couché avec la femme d'un ministre de la magie… je ne sais plus quel pays. Enfin bon, le Ministre a voulu se venger et l'a emprisonné. C'est impossible d'élire un autre Ambassadeur donc la Confrérie a attendu cinquante ans la mort de l'infortuné. La règle a été créée pour éviter cela. C'est pourquoi la candidature doit être validée par la Confédération avant. Un casier vierge et une enquête de fond a été menée. Et paf, dans les dents du Ministre ! Désolée Gloria, Logan.

-Pas de problème, répliquèrent les deux enfants du dit Ministre.

-On peut poser des questions sur votre pouvoir ? demanda un Poufsouffle.

-Oui, mais n'oubliez par qu'aujourd'hui, je parle de mon travail. Allez-y.

-C'est vrai que vous allez mourir ?

-Oui. Comme tout le monde. Mais, il est vrai que mon espérance de vie est plus réduite. Après, Salazar est mort à plus de trente ans alors je ne vais pas mourir maintenant.

-Que pouvez-vous voir ? questionna Evan Rosier.

-Pas mal de choses. À vrai dire, à peu près tout. La seule limite est temporelle : je ne peux pas voir des dizaines d'années dans le futur. Les possibilités sont trop difficiles à appréhender.

-Y-a-t-il une logique dans les votes ? demanda Lily.

-Bravo ! Il y a bien une logique. Cela dépend du pouvoir politique détenu par les groupes, c'est pourquoi les quatre premiers sont les vampires, les loups-garous, les gobelins et les centaures. Cela a été défini il y a deux siècles.

-Vous allez beaucoup voyager ?

-Oui et non. Beaucoup de travail consiste à développer les relations politiques. Disons que cinquante pourcents du travail demandent un voyage. Après, je vais obtenir un Portoloin spécial pour m'aider dans mes déplacements. Mais je veux profiter au plus de ma famille et ennuyer mon petit frère. Et tester mes potions sur Lance. Vous inquiétez pas, je vais rester dans le coin jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Les questions voltigèrent pendant trois heures. Quinn répondit à toute, sans exception, mêlant expérience personnelle et professionnelle. Elle débutait, certes, mais elle avait trainé dans les pattes de son grand-père pendant de longues années. Les clans la connaissaient déjà, les chefs aussi. C'était un avantage certains.

Après les élèves, ce fut au tour des professeurs. Et surtout des moins de quarante ans. Le petit groupe s'installa dans le petit bureau de Caradoc.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? demanda la professeur d'astronomie, Galatée.

-Parce que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. Et je suis en forme aujourd'hui ! répliqua Quinn. Plus sérieusement, je n'avais pas confiance. C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, à toi Galatée, mais également à chacun d'entre vous. »

Philis, professeurs de l'étude des runes, regardait Septima Vector, professeur d'arithmancie avec un sourire. Toutes les deux, elles comprenaient. Tout comme Pompom qui la regardait avec respect. Pomona Chourave, la plus âgée, hocha également de la tête.

« En fait, Quinn me l'avait dit, intervint Caradoc en se levant.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Galatée. Mais, enfin… »

Van arriva, tirant derrière lui son frère. La couleur d'aujourd'hui était le bleu. Elle ne lui allait pas au teint.

« Espèce de… arrête de fouiller dans mes réserves, Loup ! lança Quinn en lui lançant un livre.

-Et toi arrêtes de les piéger ! Pourquoi tu m'as tiré de mon expérience, Viviane ?

-Réunion. Tu ne le vois pas ?

-Tout le monde est là, je peux donc continuer, reprit Caradoc. J'ai entière confiance en vous, tout comme le Directeur. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je fais partie de l'Ordre du phénix.

-Moi aussi, dit Quinn. Et certains membres savaient pour mon secret, dont Caradoc. Galatée, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, d'un peu déluré … mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Tu parles beaucoup et de travers, c'est ton caractère mais mon secret, ce secret, il aurait pu me tuer. Et ça, je suis pas sûre que tu le comprennes bien.

-J'ai gardé ton secret ! Je savais que tu voyais Van et je n'ai rien dit.

-Tu pensais que Van était mon amant et non mon mari. Ça se tient. Et je t'en remercie. Si vous êtes tous ici ce soir, c'est pour savoir si vous voulez faire parti de l'Ordre. Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Et personne ne vous en voudra si vous ne voulez pas. »

Galatée Rodgers sauta sur l'occasion pour dire oui. Tout comme Pomona Chourave et Pompom Pomfresh. Septima demanda du temps de réflexion. Tout comme Philis.

« Je vais demander à Septima et à Philis de nous laisser, dit Caradoc. Et je vais expliquer leur rôle. Quinn ?

-Je dirais que tu seras en retard. Bon, mon mari adoré, la plaie de mon âme ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Prêt à rencontre tout le monde ?

-Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? demanda Lance.

-Ça t'apprendre à voler mes affaires, Lancelot.

-Je vais chercher mon appareil photo. Papa va adorer ça ! »

Quincy souffla en voyant le comportement enfantin des deux Wulstan. En cet instant, Merry lui manquait encore plus. Elle les aurait remis à leur place avec un tel doigté. Finalement, elle eut pitié de Lance et lui donna l'antidote, une fois les photos faites.

Ils arrivèrent dans une maison typiquement sorcière. Elle le savait, ils étaient chez Fabian et Gidéon Prewett. Ils étaient les premiers. Dans le salon jouait deux enfants. Un bébé était dans un parc. Trois les trois roux. Quinn s'accroupit et réceptionna le plus jeune des enfants. Van se chargea du plus grand.

« Entre roux, on se comprend, dit-il. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Bill. Et là c'est Charly. Et dans le parc c'est Percy. Maman ! cria l'enfant.

-T'es trop belle, dit Charly avec un grand sourire à Quinn. »

Molly Weasley ressemblait bien à la description que lui avait faite Harry. En plus jeune. Et bien plus enceinte. Son jeune frère l'accompagnait vers le salon.

« Salut Quinn !

-Salut Fabian ! Voici mon mari, Van et mon beau frère, Lance.

-Et voici ma sœur, Molly et ses enfants, dit-il en aidant la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Enchantée, Molly, dit-elle en tendant sa main, ignorant délibérément les répliques de Lance.

-Moi aussi. Les enfants, ne dérangez pas les adultes.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne nous dérangent pas. »

Bill avait vite entrainé Van pour jouer avec ses jouets et Charly collait Quinn. Gidéon rentra cinq minutes plus tard.

« Parrain, lança Charly, délaissant Quinn pour se jeter sur son oncle.

-Mon Charly ! Il y a du monde chez moi aujourd'hui, constata-t-il en entrant dans le salon. Molly chéri. Percy, qui est tout collant. Quinn, Van, Lance. Billy !

-Tonton ! »

À première vue, Tonton Gidéon était très apprécié. Fabian leur apprit que la réunion avait lieu ailleurs.

« Arthur, commença Molly, mon mari est inquiet avec cette grossesse. Le terme est pour bientôt et ce sont des jumeaux. Il ne peut pas prendre de congé donc il a demandé à mes frères de se relayer pour m'aider avec les enfants.

-Il a raison. Donc, vous loger ici le temps que les jumeaux arrivent ?

-Oui. La maison est plus grande que le Terrier, notre maison. Et lorsque mes frères sont là, mes enfants me fichent la paix. Vous êtes ici pour la réunion de l'Ordre ?

-Comment…

-J'ai pratiquement élevé mes petits frères, ils ne peuvent rien me cacher. Comme Fabian qui a un gros béguin pour Marlène McKinnon. C'est vrai que vous êtes Oracle ?

-Oui. Et Ambassadrice. Je suis plus fière de ce dernier.

-Que pouvez-vous dire sur mes enfants ? »

Oh, Molly, si tu savais.

« Vous allez avoir une fille, Molly. Et une ribambelle d'enfants. Mais ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude, c'est que tous vos enfants seront exceptionnels, et ce sera en grande partie grâce à vous et à votre grand cœur.

-Comment… ?

-Et c'est tout ce que je dirais. Mari adoré, tu reviens vers moi ? Tu abandonnes les enfants ?

-Bill est partie comme un éclair lorsqu'il a vu son oncle. Molly, enchanté, je suis Van Swann.

-Je sais. J'adore vos livres. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait calmer Charly lorsqu'il était bébé. Vos êtes tous les deux mariés ?

-Oui, répondit-il en prenant sa femme par la taille. Depuis presque trois ans. On espère bientôt avoir des enfants. »

Molly ne répondit pas en voyant la douleur dans les yeux du couple. Du gentil couple.

Dumbledore arriva une demi-heure plus tard, avec son frère. Abe s'élança vers sa filleule et l'enlaça longuement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis que tout le monde savait pour son don.

« Nous allons au prochain endroit par Portoloin. Molly, reposez-vous bien. J'ai l'impression que ces deux là seront des farceurs. »

Quinn essaya vainement de dissimuler son rire dans une quinte de toux. Puis, elle fit un sourire innocent et clin d'œil à Molly. Charly lui fit un signe de la main. Il était trop chou.

La deuxième maison sorcière était bien plus vaste. Ça se voyait surtout à la hauteur sous plafond.

« Nous sommes à Londres, chez Edgar Bones. Suivez-moi. »

La majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents. Sauf quelques retardataires, donc Caradoc.

« Aujourd'hui, nous introduisons comme membre Van Wulstan-Swann, actuellement professeur de Défense et son frère Lancelot Wulstan, chercheur en potion et membre de la Guilde. Maintenant, que la réunion commence. Dorcas ? »

* * *

_L'Oracle rêvait de son propre futur. C'était un des avantages à être oracle. Elle se voyait dans la salle de conseil de son beau-père. Donc, en Suisse. Ozzy buvait du sang avec une paille. Il adorait cela. À sa droite, il y avait Van, heureux. À sa gauche, elle se voyait. À peine plus vieille. _

_« Bon, ce vieux Wolfgang est quand même gonflé_

_-Ozzy, t'es plus vieux que lui, rétorqua Quinn, avant de mordre dans son gâteau au chocolat. _

_-Seule l'apparence compte. Bref, ça reste mes terres et il peut toujours courir pour…_

_-Papa. Tu vas être Grand-père avant la fin de l'année. »_

_Il arrêta de boire le sang avec sa paille et le leva les yeux pour voir son fils, heureux, et sa chère Quinn, épanouie. _

_« Oh, mes enfants ! C'est fantastique ! En retard d'une année mais c'est pas grave… Vous allez l'appelez Oswald, hein ? _

_-Papa ! »_

_L'année prochaine. D'accord. Ça me va, pensa Quinn. _

_Vivement l'année prochaine._

* * *

**Yoru **: Et voilà, le twist ! Les Weasley bébés. Le papa de ces chers Wulstan. Il s'en est passé des choses dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimez !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Chasing Cars_»,_ jouée par le groupe Snow Patrol. Ceux qui la connaissent… savent.

* * *

**Fred** : Coucou. Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente qu'elle te fasse autant d'effet ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt, Yoru.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

See ya !


End file.
